


Ángel Protector

by Mist221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Final Feliz, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parentlock, Post Reichenbach, Primera vez, Romance, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguien aparece en mitad de la noche en Baker Street dejando un pequeño regalo a Sherlock y a John. ¿Arruinara ese regalo su relación? ¿O por el contrario ayudara a que se conviertan en algo más?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los cambios que trae la noche

_John P.D.V_

* * *

Había sido un día duro, había hecho una dura guardia en el hospital donde trabajo y mi compañero de piso me había hecho correr por todo Londres en busca de un asesino. Y a pesar del cansancio, no podía pegar ojo.

Volví a moverme en mi fría cama. Eran las 3 de la mañana y no podía dormir. Exasperado suspire mientras mi mente volvía irremediablemente a mi compañero de piso. Ese hombre me volvía loco en todos los sentidos. Pero para ser sinceros no concebía otra vida sin él.

No, John Watson no volvería a perder a Sherlock Holmes.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que Sherlock Holmes había vuelto a la vida, y con él había traído también la vida que no había tenido durante esos tres años. Pero aun pasado todo ese tiempo y aun sabiendo la gran mentira que organizo, por la cual casi lo mato de verdad, al cerrar los ojos seguía viendo ese mar muerto rodeado de sangre que eran sus ojos después de la caída. Porque los ojos sin vida de Sherlock era el peor de los recuerdos.

Así pues las pesadillas de la guerra que tuve hace años habían sido sustituidas por las de aquel hombre cayendo. Y estaba completamente seguro de que durante la pesadilla que había tenido esta noche había vuelto a gritar, ya que siempre lo hacía, Sherlock ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, lo que me aterra es la idea de haber vuelto a gritar su nombre.

Los recuerdos de aquella primera noche cuando él había regresado me avergüenzan hasta el punto de querer que se me trague la tierra. La mirada que me dio Sherlock esa noche siempre consigue estremecerme.

* * *

_Me desperté como de costumbre bañado en lágrimas y agitado, pero esa noche había alguien más en mi habitación. Sherlock estaba en el borde de mi cama mirándome con una extraña expresión._

_―John, John…―susurro acercándose a mí._

_El detective llego hasta mí y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo ante su tacto._

_―Gritabas mi nombre John – decía mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas― estoy… estoy aquí John. Y no me voy a volver a ir._

* * *

Esa fue la primera y última vez que él vino a consolar mis lágrimas. Sin embargo hace algo mucho mejor, algo que se me antoja terriblemente adorable, tocaba su violín.

Dulcemente toca mis piezas favoritas desde que comienzo a gritar hasta que seguramente sabe que duermo. Como lo está haciendo ahora.

Por supuesto nunca lo ha aceptado, el orgullo de Sherlock Holmes aun no está preparado para dicha confesión. También es verdad que yo nunca le he comentado nada al respeto, ni le comentare, quizás por vergüenza o quizás por temor a que me niegue que lo hace por mí.

Mis pensamientos y la dulce melodía se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre.

Fruncí el ceño.

 _No solían llamar a esas altas horas de la noche_ , pensé sintiéndome inquieto.

―John llaman a la puerta.

Gruñí.

―Se que estas despierto John.

Me levante pesadamente de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta, baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde él muy canalla estaba sentado en su sillón devolviéndome la mirada.

―Podrías ir tú por una vez― le gruñí.

―Podría…―me dijo mientras se le formaba esa sonrisa burlona que solo él era capaz de sacar.

Pero tan pronto como apareció, la sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a esa mirada que tan nervioso me hacía sentir y a la que tan acostumbrado estaba ya. Sus ojos volvieron a analizarme como hacían cada mañana.

― ¿Estás bien? –me pregunto serio.

Asentí dudoso, sabiendo que el sabia que le estaba mintiendo. Para compensar, le sonreí para tranquilizarle, pero solo conseguí el efecto contrario. Sherlock levanto una ceja en señal de desconfianza pero no emitió ningún sonido más.

El timbre volvió a sonar rompiendo nuestra conexión.

Me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía como mi compañero, vestido con su habitual bata azul, se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la ventana.

Cuando llegue a la puerta mire por la mirilla para ver quién era. Como buen soldado debía prevenir cualquier tipo de desastre. Al no ver nada tras la puerta me desconcerté.

―Me parece que nuestra visitante se ha marchado. Pero seguro que nos ha dejado algún tipo de presente en la puerta –dijo Sherlock mientras bajaba por las escaleras sonriendo.

Suspire al verlo tan feliz, seguro que ya estaba oliendo el nuevo caso que se ocultaba tras la puerta.

Sherlock se coloco justo detrás de mí justo cuando abrir la puerta.

Lo último que sentí al ver lo que nos estaba aguardando fue el dulce aliento de mi compañero en mi nuca y al frio golpeándome con fuerza.

― _Sherlock_ …― se escapo de mis labios.


	2. Malditos sentimientos.

_Sherlock P.D.V_

* * *

_―Sherlock…_

El susurro me llego como un latigazo.

No, no podía ser.  _Pero lo sabe_ , es obvio. Ese niño no está aquí por casualidad y la madre tampoco lo ha abandonado en una puerta al azar.

―John súbelo arriba―le ordene a John, que aun está paralizado contemplando la canasta demasiado pequeña en la que se encuentra el niño dormido.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de John me aventure a la calle, para encontrar a la madre, saber quién es y el por qué lo ha dejado en nuestra puerta.

 _Necesito que no sea verdad,_ pensé.

Y yo nunca he necesitado nada.

 _Malditos sentimientos,_ pensé buscando en la oscuridad de la noche alguna pista.

La calle como es normal a estas horas de la noche está desierta, no hay ni un alma.

Sonrió al percibir el olor del perfume de la mujer, este me guía a la derecha de la calle, sigo el rastro pero no encuentro nada. El frio me está impidiendo pensar y para colmo he perdido el rastro. Tengo que pensar con claridad, volver al piso y seguir con la cabeza fría.

* * *

Al entrar por la puerta John ni siquiera sube la mirada para mirarme, está sentado en el sofá con el niño tumbado a su lado, sin quitarle la vista de encima. En sus manos hay una carta.

_Entonces es verdad._

Creo que esta es la única vez que odio que mis deducciones sean acertadas.

― ¿Sabes quién es la madre? –le pregunte con voz ronca.

―Si…―susurro― no había muchas mujeres en la guerra.

― ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido! –le grite sin poder evitarlo,  _malditos sentimientos._

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, intente que mi cara no mostrara la pequeña sorpresa que se había instalado en mí al no haber podido evitar gritarle de ese modo. Realmente no había podido evitarlo, algo está corriendo dentro de mí que me está quemando, algo que nunca he creído sentir. Estoy confundido. Más tarde averiguare de dichos sentimientos, quizás para bloquearlos o para llegar a entenderlos.

Al gritarle por fin John levanto su cansada mirada para mirarme, se me corto el aliento, al ver la mirada que me miraba sin ver. John Watson esta aterrado. Completa y absolutamente aterrado.

―Vas a despertar a Alexander…

―Ah ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre? –le dije cruelmente.

Por fin pareció despertar a causa de mis palabras. Se levanto del sofá, con la carta aun en sus manos y se acerco a mi decidido.

―Esa cosa es mi hijo Sherlock –dijo sacando su lado más militar.

 _Ya esta_ , pensé,  _ya sé lo que siento._

Lo que siento es el más estúpido de los sentimientos humanos,  _los celos_. Y es algo que realmente consigue asustarme, pues no entiendo porque siento este sentimiento tan primitivo. Desde muy pequeño he aprendió a dejar fuera cualquier clase sentimiento, pero aquí estoy años después sintiendo celos ante las palabras de alguien que ha conseguido romper todas mis defensas.

_Malditos sentimientos._

Sus ojos siguen mirándome amenazantes esperando que le responda con algún comentario hiriente. Ante todo este drama reprimo una sonrisa que amenaza con salir al contemplar de nuevo a John.

Cada vez que se ponía tipo militar, algo en mi interior comienza a vibrar haciéndome unas extrañas cosquillas, sacándome una de esas estúpidas sonrisas que tanto trato de evitar.

Decidí que la conversación no debía continuar por el bien de los dos, por lo que me di la vuelta para fijarme en el niño que seguía durmiendo en nuestro sofá.

John parece sorprendido ante el hecho de que no le replicara ni le dijera nada, pero tampoco él dice nada al respecto, simplemente se vuelve a sentar a observarme mientras yo analizo al niño.

Es totalmente evidente de quien es hijo, lo supe nada más verlo. Rubio, mismas orejas, misma expresión al dormir y seguramente con la misma sonrisa.

Duerme tranquilo sin percatarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, seguro que le habían dado alguna clase de somnífero.

Me acerco a él, poniéndome de rodillas frente a él para corroborar mi hipótesis y ver algún detalle más significativo.

―Si, Sherlock. Le han debido de dar una especie de somnífero. –dice John.

Levanto mi mirada hacia él sorprendido, normalmente soy yo el que adivinaba sus pensamientos no él los míos.

_Brillante John, siempre capaz de sorprenderme._

Vuelvo mi atención al niño. Le tomo el pulso, es normal y la respiración es tranquila, no le ocurre nada. Su ropa esta sucia, lo que da la señal de que no tiene mucha donde elegir y no puede permitirse lavarla muy a menudo.  _Problemas económicos._  Su complexión es la normal para un niño de su edad, igual un poco delgado pero sin dar indicios de pasar hambre. Tendrá alrededor de cinco años, el tiempo en el que John había regresado de la guerra. Ese es otro asunto, pensé, en estos cinco años la madre no se ha dignado a presentarle el niño a John y ahora de la nada volvía y le abandonaba en su puerta. ¿Los problemas económicos eran los causantes? No, si no ya habría aparecido antes _. ¿Entonces?_

 _Oh, así que era eso._ Sonreí triunfante.

Me levante y me dirigí a John que me seguía observando con mucha atención.

―John llama a Lestrade, la madre va a morir. –le dije con una pizca de emoción. Este asunto empieza a ponerse emocionante.

― ¿Cómo? –pregunto alterado.

_Oh, querido John como te envidio._

―Es obvio, date prisa y dame la maldita carta.―le dije haciéndole señas. Me lanzo la carta y corrió hacia el teléfono. Con la carta en mis manos comencé a leerla.

* * *

_Querido John:_

_Quizás no sea acertado todo lo que he hecho y que lo más fácil hubiera sido recurrir antes a ti. Y también sé que es posible que no me recuerdes, que incluso mi recuerdo haya abandonado esa mirada tuya._

_Pero no me avergüenza confesarte que este niño, con sus preciosos ojos verdes y su bonito pelo rubio, es **hijo tuyo**._

_No puedo decirte más querido John, salvo que recuerdes y cuides de él._

_Háblale de mí, cuéntale que yo fui tu ángel protector y que tú serás el suyo._

_Protégele. Cuida de Alexander._

_Martha._

* * *

Suspire, la odio. Pero la necesito viva para que se lleve a la cosa y que todo volviera a ser como siempre.

Al acabar de leer la carta mi teoría de que esta mujer está a punto de morir se confirmaba. Las palabras habían sido escritas con nerviosismo y rapidez, lo que deja en evidencia que era algo reciente. Se podía notar un par de lágrimas al borde del papel causando que este se arrugara. Y las simples palabras indicaban perfectamente que sabía cuál era su inminente destino.

―Si Lestrade, se llama Martha. Hace cinco años tenía el pelo moreno y corto– John está dando vueltas por la sala con el teléfono en la mano y con la otra mano recorriendo su cara― espera Lestrade, te envió una foto.

Mi cuello se giro con violencia, y me encuentro observándole sorprendido.  _¿Por qué llevaba una foto suya? ¿Acaso la quiso? ¿La quería?_

_Malditos sentimientos._

John sin prestarme ni una mínima atención, sube corriendo a su cuarto, seguramente para hacerle una foto a la puñetera foto. Resople.

―John –le llame – deberíamos salir también nosotros a buscarla.

John apareció tras el marco con actitud dudosa.

―El niño se quedara con la señora Hudson. –Le dije tratando de calmarlo – ¡Señora Hudson!

* * *

Habíamos buscado por las calles siguiendo el posible rastro, incluso preguntamos en un par de hostales. Pero nada. Ya es difícil encontrar a alguien en la bulliciosa Londres, pero aun más a las tres de la mañana. Si la mujer seguía en la calle la encontraríamos sin problemas, lo cual dudaba mucho que así fuera, pero si no es así todo seria aun más complicado.

Sentía como mi compañero se empezaba a desesperar, como sus ojos cansados están buscando en la oscura noche.

― ¿La querías?

John levanto la mirada sorprendido. La verdad es que no pude evitar la maldita pregunta. La llevaba dentro desde el tema de la maldita foto.

― ¿Cómo? –pregunto con un hilo de voz.

―Me has oído perfectamente John.

―No…―suspira mientras se coloca ambas manos en la nuca – no la quise, y si llegue a hacerlo fue como una simple amiga. En la guerra estas muy solo y….

―No necesito saberlo – le interrumpo molesto.

―Tú me has preguntado.

―No eso exactamente John –le dije mientras le sonreía.

Por un segundo pude apreciar una modesta sonrisa en su cansado rostro y cómo su respiración se tranquilizaba por fin.

Desvió la mirada tratando que John no descifre mi expresión. Realmente no puedo recordar cómo había sobrevivido tres años sin este hombre, solo tengo una única certeza, no volveré a perderle.  ** _John es solo mío_**. Y ninguna cosa rubia ni ninguna mujer del ejército me lo arrebataran. La simple idea de que me abandone me hace estremecer.


	3. Traición

_John P.D.V_

Mire a mi compañero que andaba elegantemente a mi lado. Había notado que aquella noche estaba más molesto que de costumbre pero no le di importancia, lo atribuí a los acontecimientos. Si para mí todo aquello estaba siendo una absoluta locura y aun no entraba en la cabeza lo que estaba ocurriendo, para él debía de ser algo parecido.

Dudaba mucho que la idea de que hubiera un niño durmiendo en su querido sofá le agradara, sabía de antemano que los niños no eran muy del agrado del gran Sherlock Holmes. Y aquello iba a ser indudablemente un gran problema, pues si no encontrábamos a Martha o moría, el niño se tendría que quedar con nosotros.

Si es que realmente era mi hijo. La verdad es que desde que había visto al niño miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, era una sensación extraña, una parte de mi estaba totalmente seguro de que lo era, de que era mi hijo. Pero había otra que me gritaba que no era cierto. Y esa voz era el miedo que me gritaba desde lo más hondo de mi ser. Pero luego estaba Sherlock, quien no había comentado nada, y estaba seguro que si no fuera hijo mío, cosa que él notaria a la mínima, me lo hubiera dicho.

―John, lo siento –dijo mi compañero volviéndose hacia mi haciendo girar su chaqueta negra– pero esa cosa es indudablemente tuya.

Sonreí, dejándole desconcertado.

― ¿Qué? –pregunto confundido.

―Nada, ¿acaso no puedo sonreír?

―Estimo tu cerebro John, no me hagas cambiar de idea respecto a tu intelecto. – dijo con esa voz tan obvia. ― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Que después de cinco años me sigue fascinando el hecho de que seas capaz de saber todo lo que pienso. –dije sin apartar los ojos de él.

Sherlock me miro directamente a los ojos, provocándome una extraña sensación, mientras que en sus mejillas se podía empezar a ver un cierto rubor.

―Y a mí me sigue resultando sorprendente que después de tanto tiempo te siga pareciendo fascinante. –dijo mientras sus pies se movían ligeramente de un lado a otro.

El móvil de Sherlock comenzó a sonar, y él sin despegar sus ojos de mi saco su móvil con esa elegancia que le definía y que tanto me gustaba.

― ¿Qué tienes?―pregunto dándome la espalda – ahora vamos Lestrade.

* * *

Una llamada, una pregunta sin respuesta, un taxi de madrugada y una mirada. Eso era todo lo que había pasado desde que Sherlock había cogido aquella llamada. Y puede que no sea como él, con toda esa inteligencia infalible capaz de ver y de deducir cada pequeño detalle, pero hay algo que se me da de maravilla, y es leer en sus ojos.

―Sherlock…―dije esperanzado, intentando entablar aunque sea una estúpida conversación porque ese trayecto en taxi me estaba volviendo loco― Sherlock haz el favor de mirarme cuando te hablo.

Nada. El moreno seguía mirando por la ventanilla del taxi absorto en sus pensamientos, con su rostro girando hacia el cristal dejándome una buena vista de su cuello blanco. Tuve un impulso de quedarme mirando más de lo debido, pero sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de volverme a concertar.  _Era mi amigo, joder_. No debía hacer ni pensar cosas como aquella.

―Sherlock no soy tonto. –volví a la carga.

Nada.

― ¡Sherlock! –exclame, sin éxito.

Sherlock seguí mirando por la ventanilla pensando en algo que ni siquiera sabía por qué quería saber. Y entonces en su rostro se formo una sonrisa.

―Sherlock ¡estas sonriendo! –exclame sacudiéndole el hombro.

Sherlock volvió su cabeza hacia a mi aun sonriendo, con una sonrisa que solo guardaba para  _sus queridos_  casos.

― ¿Decías? –pregunto con voz inocente.

―Llevo hablándote todo el trayecto Sherlock –le regañe― te decía que no soy tonto y que como consecuencia sé lo que está ocurriendo, pero podrías contármelo tu por una vez. Se lo que me voy a encontrar cuando lleguemos y no me hace ninguna gracia que ni siquiera se te haya pasado por la cabeza que necesitara saberlo.

Mi compañero entrecerró sus ojos analizándome.

―Pensé que era obvio…

―Y para colmo estabas sonriendo –exclame aun más alterado – te recuerdo que es la madre de mi hijo la que podría estar muerta Sherlock.

―No lo he olvidado –respondió más fríamente – y también entiendo que para ti esto suponga una especie de shock, pero – y hay estaba otra vez esa endemoniada luz en sus ojos y ese tonito de voz emocionada– ¡este es por fin un caso que merece mi atención John!

Resople y me di la vuelta para mirar por la ventanilla.

― ¿No te das cuenta? Ella sabía que iba a morir y por eso te dejo al bicho. La cuestión es quien y porque querían matarla.

― ¿Entonces es un asesinato preparado con anterioridad?

Ahora fue él quien resoplo.

―Claro que es un asesinato que ha sido preparado con anterioridad John –dijo usando ese tono de obviedad – No hay más que saber que te dejo a ti al niño…

Me quede observando se había quedado en silencio, siempre que encontraba una solución en medio de una explicación se callaba para dar paso a…

― ¡oh…OH!

A esa especie de celebración.

― ¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Qué has averigu…

La voz del taxista me corto.

―Ya hemos llegado.

― ¡John paga al taxista! –Dijo mi compañero emocionado mientras salía del taxi como un niño que llegaba a un parque de atracciones.

Suspire mientras pagaba al taxista. Al bajar comprobé como Lestrade y su equipo ya había montado todo lo necesario. Nos encontrábamos en una casa abandonada que me recordó mucho a la casa de Estudio en Rosa, a simple vista se podía comprobar cómo no había sido habitada desde hacía muchos años.

― ¡Sherlock! ¡John! – Exclamo Lestrade acercándose a nosotros― Por fin aparecéis…

― ¿Habéis tocado algo?―pregunto Sherlock ignorándolo por completo.

―No Sherlock, lo hemos dejado completamente igual que como lo encontramos – dijo el inspector tragando saliva― os advierto que puede ser traumático.

―He oído a mi hermano cantando en la ducha –respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa burlona –estoy libre de espanto.

Sally Donavan hizo acto de presencia cortando mi inminente carcajada. Llego hasta nosotros como siempre lo hacía, con una soberbia alarmante.

―Veo que el friki ya ha llegado –dijo con una voz pastosa.

Lo primero que hice fue girarme a mirar a Sherlock, era realmente divertido ver la escena que se formaba cuando estos dos estaban en una misma habitación. Desde que Sherlock había regresado había tratado a Sally como… bueno realmente ni siquiera la había tratado, cuando ella entraba o le hablaba el simplemente la ignoraba, ni siquiera la miraba, y eso era algo realmente molesto para la sargento, quien trataba por todos los medios algo de atención. Según me dijo Sherlock, era muchísimo peor que te ignorasen a que te odiasen.

La situación pasó tal como me la había imaginado, Sherlock pasando a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla, la sargento insultándole de nuevo sin ningún resultado, la aparición de Anderson y el habitual insulto de Sherlock hacia él, dejando a los dos molestos e irritados.

Entramos en la habitación del final del pasillo seguidos del inspector Lestrade y le di gracias mentalmente por advertirnos de lo que nos podríamos encontrar. Sentí como me entraban las nauseas al contemplar la escena que se cernía sobre nosotros. Sherlock, en cambio, se acerco tan decidido como siempre para examinar el cuerpo.

La habitación estaba totalmente vacía menos por el cuerpo que nos esperaba boca arriba tumbado en el suelo. Mostraba un aspecto que hacía que me entraran arcadas. Al parecer le habían arrancado toda la piel. Toda ella, desde la cabeza a los pies. Me fije en la cabeza, donde los ojos se veían sin ningún parpado que los ocultara, y por un momento recordé la preciosa mirada verde llena de luz que fue en su tiempo.

―Hemos mandado a analizar una muestra de ADN para verificar que es Martha Hocking. –Nos informo Lestrade pasando alrededor de nosotros.

Solo logre a asentir, cuando otro detalle capto mi atención.  _Serán desgraciados_ , pensé. Cerca de su cuerpo se encontraba lo que parecía ser su piel formando las palabras: TRAICIÓN.

― ¿Traición? –pronuncie acercándome más.

―Sí, John –susurro Sherlock mientras seguía examinando el cuerpo con su lupa― Martha Hocking debía de pertenecer a una especie de mafia, o banda, como quieras llamarlo. Y al parecer les cogió algo prestado y eso no les ha debido de hacer mucha gracia.

* * *

―Quiero que me traigas toda la información que puedas recoger de Martha Hocking, de ella y del niño –se escucho la voz de Sherlock dirigiéndose al inspector Lestrade.

―De acuerdo―dijo la voz cansada aceptando –pero ¿realmente es su hijo? Quiero decir, quizás deberíamos hacer unas pruebas de ADN…

―Seria innecesario –dijo el detective― ah y una cosa más, si se hace eco en las noticias decir que también el niño ha muerto.

― ¿Pero porque Sherlock?―pregunto desconcertado.

―Tu hazlo –le grito ya alejándose mi compañero.

Esta ese momento sus voces habían sido no más que un susurro alejado de mi, hacia una media hora que habíamos salido de la escena del crimen pero aun nos encontrábamos en la casa abandonada. Sentí como Sherlock llegaba a mi lado, pero no me volví a verlo.

― ¿Estás bien?― me pregunto Sherlock.

―No lo sé, Sherlock –susurre.

―Estas enfadado – concluyo mi amigo sentándose a mi lado, volví mi cabeza hacia a él confundió – Si, y no me mires así. Te cabrea que la señorita Hocking no te haya presentado al bicho y que haya tenido que recurrir a otros medios para poder cuidarlo. –Pestañee sin apartar mi mirada de él – Y para colmo ahora estas molesto de que sepa mejor que tu como te sientes –termino con una sonrisa.

―Eres increíble –le dije una vez más levantándome ― creo que deberíamos regresar, Alex se podría despertar en cualquier momento y me gustaría estar allí para entonces.

Sherlock se levanto ágilmente poniéndose a mi lado.

―De acuerdo, pero algo me dice que la cosa ya está enterada de todo – dijo con toda su naturalidad – pero tranquilo, calculo que han le queda entre una hora o media de sueño.


	4. Despertar

_Sherlock P.D.V_

 

―John vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo –le dije a mi querido compañero de piso.

Sin embargo me ignoro totalmente. Hacia unos minutos que habíamos llegado al piso y desde entonces mi querido compañero no había dejado de dar vueltas por toda la sala.

―John, sé que es muy improbable que hagas un agujero – le dije levantándome del sillón – pero te vas a marear, y dudo mucho que le dejes a la cosa una muy buena impresión de ti si le vomitas encima― ironice.

― ¿No tarda mucho en despertase? –pregunto parándose por fin y prestándome atención.

―Según mis cálculos…―levante mi muñeca para ver mi reloj –aun le quedan unos 10 minutos para despertar.

John suspiro, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara. Siempre hacia ese gesto cuando estaba nervioso. Sonreí mentalmente, se le veía encantadoramente adorable cuando se veía nervioso.

― _¿Y qué le digo cuando se despierte?_ –se murmuro a sí mismo.

―La verdad –dije acercándome a él.

Había leído que el contacto entre las personas en situaciones similares lograban calmar a la persona que se encontraba en un estado como el que estaba John. Y cierto era que ese pequeño experimento ya lo había comprobado con anterioridad, pero me pregunte si una simple mano en el hombro sería bastante por el momento.

Sin pensarlo demasiado le coloque ambas manos en sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia mí, dejándonos frente a frente, pero dejando un espacio razonable entre ambos. John subió su mirada hacia la mía sorprendido, pero gratamente complacido.

―John, no va a pasar nada― empecé intentando que mantener el contacto visual ― creí que durante nuestro paseo ya se te había quitado el miedo a esta situación.

―Créeme Sherlock, esta situación no es fácil.

―Pero no he dejado de notar cómo enfrentarte a un niño te pone más nervioso y te altera más que ver a la madre muerta.

― ¡Sherlock! –Exclamo apartándose de mi – eso no es del todo verdad, vale que esto me supere más que ver a la madre muerta, pero no significa que no me afecte.

―Oh, pero menos que esto querido John – dije acercándome otra vez a él― parece que vivir conmigo te a insensibilizado.

Note como mis palabras atravesaban sus oídos y como su mente analizaban el significado de estas. También pude observar como prepara una respuesta que seguro que sería indignante e hiriente.

―No te hare digno de una contestación Sherlock –dijo dándome la espalada.

―Como quieras –le respondí con simpleza.

Note como no tenía intención de seguir hablándome, me dirigí a mi sillón y me senté. Ni siquiera intente alcanzar mi violín a sabiendas que no le haría ni pizca de gracia que me pusiera a tocar en un momento como aquel. ¡Ni si quiera yo sabía qué clase de notas podrían salir esta vez!

― ¿Por qué le dijiste a Lestrade que dijera que Alexander estaba muerto? –pregunto con un ligero temblor en su voz.

―La respuesta está en las evidencias John―dije juntando mis manos, John se movió hacia el sillón que había acabado siento el suyo y se sentó en el invitándome a hablar como tantas veces antes – como sabes, la muerte de la señorita Hocking es un claro asesinato, que te dejara al niño y que te escribiera incluso una carta implican que ella estaba al tanto de que la iban a matar. Y según el mensaje dejado por los asesinos, ella estaba también implicada en esa clase de organización. Como ya te dije intuyo que se hizo con algo que no les hizo mucha gracia, quizás para denunciarles o chantajearles, el que caso es que la traición desde siempre ha sido un tema bastante delicado que se paga con una dura venganza. Por eso John, y créeme cuando te lo diga, que si descubren al niño irán también a por él.

Al concluir mi discurso, en el que omití mucha información que pensé que John no necesitaba saber, siguió mirándome ausente desde el sofá.

―Gracias –dijo en un susurro. Esta vez fui yo el que se quedo asimilando aquella corta y simple respuesta, había esperado de todo pero nunca un gracias – de verdad.

― ¿Gracias por qué? –pregunte confundido, John se levanto de un salto del sillón y soltó una pequeña risita.

―Por protegerle –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Fui a responderle, ha defender mi postura de que si había dicho lo que dije para que el niño estuviera a salvo era tan solo por el caso. Pero un pequeño respirar irregular capto la atención de los dos.

Inmediatamente John se dio la vuelta y se arrodillo ante el sofá donde se encontraba el niño, que ya daba muestras de despertar, yo también me acerque para tener visión mejor y poder analizar a la cosa.

―Alexander…―susurro John mientras alzaba su mano derecha para acariciarle la frente.

El niño se removió en el sofá ante la caricia y poco a poco fue abriendo sus pequeños ojos. Me coloque sigilosamente en un punto donde podía observarlos a ambos. Al instante sentí un extraño sentimiento al observarlos a los dos. Al parecer, se parecían más de lo pude haber imaginado.

― ¿Eres mi padre? – salió de los labios del niño.

John pareció dudar ante la inocente pregunta del niño, pero tragando saliva volvió a subir la mano hacia su frente para acariciarla. La cosa le observaba mudo con los ojos bien abiertos. Y John solo atino a asentir para afirmar dicha pregunta.

― ¿Estás bien Alex? ¿Te duele algo o te encuentras mal? –pregunto el doctor preocupado.

Me agache al lado de John para observarle más de cerca. Esté se empezó a dar cuenta de mi presencia y giro su pequeño rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada sin ninguna presencia de miedo.

―Está bien John, puede que esté un poco cansado pero nada preocupante – le respondí por el niño que seguía mirándome – la madre sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Puede que se encuentre en algún estado de shock, pero se le pasara.

John suspiro a mi lado y pude ver como su rostro empezaba suavizarse, quizás el nunca me daría la razón pero eso no quitaba que lo que ya le había comentado antes fuera verdad, la muerte de la madre le había afectado lo mismo que le hubiera afectado la de una persona desconocida. Lo que me suponía un pequeño pero gran alivio. Mi buen doctor siempre se preocupaba por la gente debido a que poseía un gran corazón, pero había comenzado asimilar que no valía la pena lamentarse en esta clase de trabajo. Y también sabía a ciencia cierta que la cosa que estaba tumbada en nuestro sofá le había supuesto una especie de felicidad que no logre comprender.

―Alexander – le llamo John captando la atención de ambos, el niño tan silencioso como hacia unos momentos giro su rostro hacia él – yo me llamo John. Y soy tu padre.

El niño asintió sin más.

―Y este hombre de aquí – dijo John señalándome y haciendo girar otra vez el rostro del niño – Se llama Sherlock y es tu…― pareció dudar cuando le mire amenazante― tu… tu tío Sherlock.

Gruñí.


	5. Discusión

 

_John P.D.V_

* * *

 

_―Y este hombre de aquí – dije señalando al hombre que estaba a mi lado– Se llama Sherlock y es tu… tu tío Sherlock._

Al ver su mirada amenazante supe que podía ser peligroso llamarle  _tío Sherlock,_ pero lo hice de todos modos y mereció la pena por ver el desagrado que supuso en él y el gruñido de animal herido que dejo escapar.

Solté una risita y volví a mirar a mi hijo. Se le veía diminuto allí tumbado, e intimidado por estar en un lugar tan poco conocido y en compañía de desconocidos. Pero no tenía miedo.

― ¿No me digas que vamos a jugar a las casitas? –pregunto irónico mi compañero.

―Sherlock…―le advertí pero una pequeña voz me corto.

― ¿Podemos? –pregunto Alexander desde el sofá, sus ojos verdes brillaban ahora con una pequeña luz.

Sherlock bufo.

―Genial –dijo levantándose malhumorado.

Gire mi rostro divertido hacia el niño que seguía mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

― ¿Tienes hambre Alexander?― le pregunte mientras me levantaba.

― ¿Mama ya se ha ido no? –pregunto dejándome helado con su voz inocente.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar nerviosas, no estaba preparado para una pregunta así, no se puede estar preparado para decirle a un niño que su madre nunca iba a volver.

Nervioso busque con la mirada a la única persona que posiblemente no tendría ningún problema en contarle la verdad a un pobre niño de cinco años. La encontré devolviéndome una mirada seria desde la puerta de la cocina. ―  _¿Y qué le digo cuando se despierte?_ ― _La verdad_  Su nuestras voces resonaron en mi mente, sabiendo que como siempre tenía que hacerle caso. Alexander no se merecía la mentira.

Me volví hacia Alex, quien se había sentado en el sofá con sus pequeñas piernas sobresaliéndose ligeramente del sofá, su mirada se había vuelto más seria, una mirada que un niño de cinco años no debería de tener. Me acerque lentamente hasta sentarme junto a él.

―Si Alex –le respondí, le cogí sus pequeñas manos con las mías para acariciarlas― ya se ha ido.

El niño suspiro.

― ¿Ya lo sabías no es así? –pregunto una voz grave.

Alexander volvió sus ojos a Sherlock antes de volver a asentir. Sherlock inclino suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás, como hacía cada vez que averiguaba algo nuevo.

―Tu madre ya te había contado sobre tu padre, ya te había dicho que ibas a venir aquí –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de conquista ― ¿Desde hace poco o desde hace mucho que lo sabes niño?

―Sherlock basta ya –le advertir levantándome y alzando el dedo amenazante – tiene cinco años ¡por el amor de dios! No le molestes con preguntas estúpidas.

― ¿Estúpidas? –Repitió mi compañero indignado – pueden ser importante para el caso.

― ¿Eres policía? –pregunto una vocecilla emocionada.

―Eso sería muy aburrido –replico Sherlock como si estuviera hablando a alguien mucho mayor – yo hago algo mucho mejor niño, soy un detective consultor.

―El único del mundo… ―ironice.

―Exacto.

Alexander se levanto del sofá de un salto y se fue acercando tímidamente a Sherlock, quien permanecía estático analizando a mi hijo con su característica mirada penetrante.

―Mi mama no me hablo de usted, tío Sherly –dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, consiguiendo que se me derritiera el corazón, Sherlock en cambio solo puso una mueca al oír el adorable diminutivo, del que me mofare en un futuro, con el que mi hijo le acababa de llamar.

―Pues hizo mal –respondió mi compañero mientras se encaminaba a la cocina – y no me llames Sherly.

Alexander se giro para mirarme y ladeo su pequeña cabeza en signo de curiosidad.

―Mama me dijo que eres medico –comenzó el niño poniendo sus ojos en mi. Me acerque a él para agacharme para estar a su altura– también me dijo que estuviste con ella en la guerra y que luego te marchaste para curarte.

Trague saliva. Y las palabras del niño quedaron aplazadas por la llegada de la señora Hudson. La anciana mujer entro en la sala con una tarta de manzana entre las manos.

―Hola chicos –saludo entrando con una sonrisa en los labios― pensé que Alexander querría desayunar y me preocupaba lo que podríais darle al pobre niño.

―Gracias señora Hudson –respondí agradecido.

―De nada querido – la mujer coloco la tarta en la mesa de la cocina donde estaba Sherlock, quien había cogido, una vez más, mi laptop y tecleaba en él perdido en ese mundo suyo – Hola Sherlock querido, ¿quieres comer tu también algo?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza sin salir de sus pensamientos. Yo por mi parte cogí al niño en brazos, de repente sentí algo de miedo por tenerlo en brazos, pero el miedo se esfumo cuando sentí sus pequeños bracitos rodearme el cuello en un abrazo.

Lo lleve hasta la cocina para sentarlo en una silla. Con suerte ese día los tubos de ensayo y demás cosas de Sherlock estaban más recogidas que de costumbre. Tome nota para el futuro de no dejar al niño entrar a la cocina solo, quien sabe que podría dejar Sherlock por ahí tirado.

― ¿Y usted quién es? –Pregunto Alexander a la señora Hudson― ¿Mi abuela?

La mujer rio encantada y se acerco al pequeño para revolverle el corto pelo rubio.

―Soy la señora Hudson cariño, la casera de tu padre –se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla al niño – pero puedes llamarme abuela si tú quieres.

Alexander sonrió encantado y comenzó a comer la tarta que la señora Hudson le había cortado.

Sonreí. Ese niño se hacía querer, y aun más cuando poco a poco se iba abriendo a los demás como niño que era. Y se veía terriblemente adorable intentando alcanzar la mesa a la hora de comerse la tarta. También debería mejorar en la cocina,  _pensé_ , para que la señora Hudson no sea la única que tenga que alimentarle de una manera decente.

Estaba observando la escena desde la puerta de la cocina cuando mis ojos volaron hacia Sherlock, que seguía tecleando en mi laptop, y como si tuviera una clase de alarma que le avisara cada vez que mis ojos se posaban en los suyos, sus ojos dejaron de mirar la pantalla del ordenador y se centraron en los míos.

Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Y pude ver como la sombra que había estado en sus ojos mientras escribía desaparecía y como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida.

El timbre sonó rompiendo ese pequeño momento.

―Señora Hudson valla a abrirle la puerta a Lestrade –dijo Sherlock levantándose de la silla –y llevase al niño abajo, será mejor que no sea testigo de la conversación.

La señora Hudson asintió.

―Venga muchacho – dijo mientras cogía a Alexander de la mano – vamos a mi casa, creo que tengo algunos juegos que podrían interesarte.

Pase a la sala seguido por Sherlock ansioso por la nueva información que Lestrade pudiera darnos. Ni mi paciencia ni la suya tuvieron que esperar un gran espacio de tiempo, en pocos segundos el inspector Lestrade subía por las escaleras con su habitual aspecto de cansado y con una carpeta en las manos.

―Dame la carpeta –le ordeno Sherlock.

El aludido puso mala cara y resignado se la lanzo.

―Hola a ti también –dijo frustrado ― ¿Qué tal John? ¿Cómo está el niño?

―Bien, Lestrade, ambos estamos bien –sonreí con afecto –gracias por preguntar.

Durante los últimos años había notado como Lestrade se comportaba mucho más atento y amable conmigo. Según Sherlock, el que había deducido mis pensamientos, era debido a que se atribuía parte de la culpa por la falsa muerte de Sherlock y todo lo que me había supuesto a mí esos tres años. En lo referente a mi he de confesar que me costó un poco volver a tratarlo como antes, pero desde el regreso de Sherlock todo era mucho más fácil de perdonar.

―Pronto tendremos los resultados del ADN para poder confirma que es la señorita Martha ―dijo sentándose en el sofá y con voz de suficiencia continuo –pero de momento hemos buscado información sobre el niño y de su madre

Sherlock bufo mientras le echaba una ojeada a las hojas que contenía la carpeta.

―Me extrañaría que lo hubierais hecho si yo no llego a decirte nada, mí querido inspector, vuestra estupidez en ocasiones alcanza niveles inimaginables para la especie humana.

―Un simple gracias hubiera bastado –dijo con un suspiro, y su mirada se puso sobre mi ignorando al detective arrogante que tenia por amigo― pero explícame John, ¿ese niño es realmente tu hijo?

Su gesto se había vuelto más serio y mi sonrisa desapareció ante tal seriedad.

―Sí, sí que lo es― susurre.

― ¿Enserio? Quiero decir, ¿estás completamente seguro de que lo es? –Dijo mientras se retorcía las manos – aun no te has hecho ninguna prueba de ADN.

―Y no es necesario inspector –respondió Sherlock por mi – ese niño es igual a John en muchos aspectos, es totalmente indudable que es su  _hijo._

Lestrade suspiro bajando la cabeza.

― ¿Qué ocurre Lestrade? –Pregunte preocupado― ¿algún problema?

Vi como Lestrade iba a contestar, pero un gemido de sufrimiento se escapo de los labios de Sherlock, preocupados Lestrade y yo giramos la cabeza hacia él.

Y la pregunta antes echa, fue respondida.

―El único y gran problema querido John –dijo con amargura – es que este niño, no tiene a nadie más, todos y cada uno de sus familiares han muerto, y como consecuente tu, doctor, eres el responsable del niño. En resumidas cuentas, eres el tutor del niño.

Mire sorprendido a Sherlock, eso que acaba de contar en un gruñido herido yo ya lo sabía. Sabía que Martha era huérfana y que su hermano murió en esa misma guerra que nos reunió, sabía que no tenía a nadie más. Pero lo que más me extrañaba es que ese pequeño detalle, el de quedarme al niño, no hubiera pasado por su cabeza.

―Eso Sherlock, yo ya lo sabía –le dije – no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que yo me tendría que hacer cargo del niño.

Sherlock suspiro.

―Ya, ya –dijo quitándole importancia sacudiendo su mano – pero mantenía una mínima esperanza de que hubiera alguien por allí que se lo llevara.

―Y aun así no lo hubiera permitido –dije indignado – es mi hijo Sherlock, que se te meta en la cabeza.

―Oh, ¡pero quizás allá otra solución! –Dijo mientras su rostro arquería una expresión de excitación – he oído que hay un internado muy bueno a las afueras de Londres, o quizás un orfanato sería mejor.

― ¡Pero me estas escuchando!―le grite, porque si, definitivamente ese hombre me estaba ignorando – Alexander no se va de aquí.

Su rostro se giro hacia el mío.

― ¿Cómo dices? –Pregunto elevando a su vez la voz― ¿pretendes que viva con un niño?

Mi paciencia comenzó a evaporarse, estaba comenzando a enfadarme de verdad con Sherlock.

―Chicos tranquilizaros –nos pidió una voz desde el sofá, ambos nos volvimos hacia Lestrade sorprendidos, se nos había olvidado que seguía allí ― No quería interrumpir en vuestra discusión de pareja –gruñí – pero debo irme, solo estaba de paso.

Lestrade se levanto de nuestro sofá bajo nuestra atenta mirada.

―Y tranquilizaros eh –nos advirtió como un amigo – hablar esto como las personas adultas y civilizadas que sois.

Asentí ante sus palabras, consciente de que ni el mismo se creía lo que nos acaba de decir. Se despidió de nosotros y salió de la sala dejándonos a los dos solos en ella. Sherlock permanecía callado mirándome, seguramente analizándome.

―De verdad quieres quedártelo – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – por supuesto, te encanta los niños, siempre has soñado con uno.

Se equivocaba, pero no le respondí ni corregí. Si que había habido un tiempo en el que ser padre se había convertido en un ansiado deseo, pero ese deseo cambio cuando Sherlock entro en mi vida. Pero la existencia de aquel niño, el saber de ella, había vuelto a abrir ese deseo oculto por los años.

―Y eres demasiado bueno –continuo – por lo que no has dudado ni un momento en quedártelo, me sorprendería si hubiera pasado por tu cabeza la simple idea de abandonarlo.

Su voz se tomo más dura en su última afirmación.

―Pues sí, tienes toda la razón – le dije con un ligero matiz ofendido–como siempre.

―No puedes hacerme vivir con algo así John –me grito perdiendo a su vez sus nervios.

―Ah, no me digas que el gran detective tiene miedo de vivir con un niño de 5 años – le grite siguiéndole el juego, si no quería aceptarlo por las buenas, lo aceptaría por las malas.

― ¿Miedo? No seas ridículo doctor –me respondió sarcástico – soy incapaz de sentir algo así.

― ¿Incapaz? –le grite – ah, olvidaba que estaba ante alguien que tiene de humano lo que yo de mujer. Estas siendo ridículo, como siempre.

Quise dar por concluida esa estúpida discusión dándole la espalda para dirigirme a la cocina, queriendo seguramente escapar de esa mirada de odio que brillaba en los ojos de mi amigo.

― ¿Ridículo yo? – Dijo indignado – No voy a permitir…

― ¿Qué no vas a permitir? – pregunte alterado girándome hacia él.

Sherlock se acerco a mi amenazante.

―No voy a permitir que esa cosa se interpo…quiero decir –dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y dejándome confundido – No voy a permitir que metas a un crio en mi casa.

― ¿Tu casa? – Dije olvidando la confusión que había causando sus anteriores palabras – es nuestra casa Sherlock –grite y tome una decisión – pero si tanto te preocupa ¡mañana mismo cojo mis cosas y me marcho con el niño!

Mis palabras parecieron tener un agradable efecto en él, sus ojos se cubrieron de miedo pero su expresión permaneció como segundos atrás.

―Haz lo que quieras – dijo dolido – pero de momento él que se va soy yo.

No le respondí. Simplemente observe, en medio de ese silencio incomodo, como recogía su chaqueta se ponía su bufanda y desaparecía por las escaleras dando un ruidoso portazo al salir.

Me sujete en el marco de la puerta cansado y camine hacia el sofá donde momentos antes había estado sentado Lestrade. Puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza intentando tranquilizarme.

Sherlock y yo habíamos tenido innumerables peleas, pero ninguna de esas peleas acabo con la amenaza de irme. Además esa era la primera pelea que teníamos desde su regreso.

Suspire.

Sabía que no iba a cumplir con mi amenaza, ya que me era imposible contemplar la simple posibilidad de irme del lado de ese hombre ridículo.

Y tenía la certeza, cosa que me llenaba de una egoísta satisfacción, de que él tampoco podía ni quería vivir sin mí.


	6. Te quiero

_Sherlock P.D.V_

* * *

 

―Molly, tengo que hablar contigo –exclame nada más entrar en la morgue.

Molly, quien se encontraba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo se asusto y pego un pequeño saltito al escuchar mi voz. Sonreí ante la escena, esa mujer siempre seria igual, incansablemente nerviosa pero increíblemente leal. Por esa razón me encontraba allí, realmente necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas y después de comprobar que no tenía ninguna idea de cómo pensar había decidido ir a hablarlo con alguien, una dura aceptación por mi parte, todo hay que decirlo.

―S―Sherlock…―tartamudeo, mientras se quitaba las gafas y los guantes de plástico – me asustaste.

Rodé los ojos. Era obvio que así había sido.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? – me pregunto tras mi silencio.

―Vallamos a un lado más tranquilo –propuse ignorándola.

―T―tengo trabajo Sherlock –dijo ruborizándose.

― ¿Y a mí qué?―dije incrédulo― lo mío es mucho más importante. Vallamos a la cafetería allí podremos hablar mucho más tranquilos.

Al ver que ni siquiera se movía me acerque a ella y le agarre por el brazo para conducirla esta la salida.

―Espera Sherlock –dijo ella intentando soltarse de mi agarre –no puedes venir en mi horario de trabajo y como si nada sacarme de él.

― ¿A no? –pregunte sorprendido de que se atreviera a contradecirme, decidí pues utilizar mis recursos, aquello era urgente. Me acerque más a ella, inclinándome ligeramente para estar a su altura― pero yo te necesito Molly.

John me había dicho miles de veces que dejara de manipular a la pobre Molly con falsas muestras de aprecio, pero era un método muy útil a la hora de conseguir lo que quería con ella, y esa vez no era una excepción. Había conseguido de una manera satisfactoria que Molly se ausentase de su trabajo para poder contarle todo aquello que me desconcentraba y no sabía ponerle orden.

― ¿Qué quieres Sherlock? –pregunto dudosa mientras se sentaba frente a mí con un café en las manos.

―Me he peleado con John –le dije directo.

Su cara adopto una expresión confusa, pude ver como se metía en sus pensamientos intentando encontrado lógica a mis palabras. Consecuencias de una mente inferior,  _pensé_.

Sus manos comenzaron a dejar de temblar, lo que significaba que su mente estaba volando muy lejos de aquí buscando un sentido, o quizás una respuesta razonable a mi terrible confesión.

―¿Y vienes a hablar conmigo? –pregunto confundida.

―Es evidente que así lo he hecho – dije mientras le daba nervioso un sorbo al café – ah y también después de nuestra placida charla necesitare que me dejes ver a Martha Hocking, según he visto esta en tu lista ¿no?

Ella suspiro frustrada.

―¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunte extrañado.

―Siempre vienes a mi cuando te interesa –dijo con un leve temblor en la voz – y estoy cansada Sherlock, de que siempre que vengas a verme sea por una razón especifica vinculada a tu trabajo.

―Mira Molly…―comencé, realmente su discurso me había sorprendido, no la veía realmente capaz de echarme en cara las cosas que ciertamente eran verdad – si he venido hoy, es principalmente por lo que ya te dije en un principio –mis palabras empezaron a suavizar su rostro – me he peleado con John – empecé – y realmente necesito tu ayuda una vez más.

―¿Qué necesitas?―pregunto decidida trayendo a mi mente recuerdos olvidados.

Suspire realmente frustrado. Me estaba volviendo realmente loco, mi mente no podía encontrar un resultado acertado a todo lo que estaba pasando por ella y lo que mi cuerpo me estaba haciendo sentir irremediablemente.

―Necesito consejo.

―¿Sherlock Holmes necesita consejo? –Pregunto divertida, a lo que le lance mi mejor mirada para darle a entender que era un asunto serio – perd―dón… ¿Qué clase de consejo?

Le conté todo respeto al caso, solo los temas personales, y la pelea de después. Ella escucho atenta mientras que su rostro pasaba por diferentes etapas según avanzaba mi discurso.

― ¡Pero Sherlock! –exclamo cuando le acabe de contra todo – ¡es su hijo! –exclamo indignada – pues claro que no se va a separar de él.

―Era una mínima esperanza que tenia – le respondí sacudiendo la mano en señal de que le restara importancia.

―Aun así… ―dijo suspirando.

― ¿Crees…crees que se irá? –le pregunte con temor, esa pregunta era la única que quería hacerle desde un principio.

Su rostro cambio a una expresión que detonaba una mezcla de ternura y resignación.

―No, Sherlock, no creo que se valle.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron gratamente. Pensé que por aquellas palabras, las que había necesitado desde un principio, había merecido la pena dejar de un lado mi orgullo y acudir a Molly.

―Tal vez deberías decírselo. –dijo nerviosa mientras daba un sorbo a su café y giraba la cabeza totalmente cortada.

― ¿Decirle que? –dije confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Molly giro su rostro para mirarme de frente y quizás por primera vez fue ella la que me miro directamente a los ojos. Ya no parecía nerviosa, sino divertida.

―Sera mejor que te des cuenta por ti mismo Sherlock –me dijo en un suspiro –pero de momento tendrías que pedirle perdón por tu estúpido comportamiento.

― ¿Estúpido? –Dije levantando una ceja –el estúpido es él por tener un hijo, lo ha estropeado todo.

―Él que lo está estropeando todo eres tu Sherlock –sus palabras me calaron en lo más hondo, y durante la mínima pausa que dio antes de continuar, mi cerebro funciono a toda velocidad quitándome el aliento y haciéndome admitir que sus palabras podían ser ciertas – dale una oportunidad al crio, quizás no se parezca a John solo en lo físico.

Resople y le di un sorbo al café. Café que por cierto estaba asqueroso.

―No Sherlock, lo digo en serio –cogió un mechón del pelo que le caía por la frente y se lo coloco– si no cambias de actitud podría acabar mal.

― ¿Cambiar? –Dije con frialdad –yo no cambio por nadie Molly. Soy lo que soy y actuó como actuó y punto.

―Yo…―dijo volviendo a estar nerviosa, bajo la mirada avergonzada negándose a mirarme – no quería decir eso Sherlock. No te digo que tengas que cambiar, lo que quería decir es que John saca lo mejor de ti. Te hace una persona diferente, una persona que muy pocas personas pueden tener la suerte de ver –levanto la cabeza y volvió a mirarme – mírate, estas aquí pidiéndome consejo. Eso es algo que sin duda no hubieras echo si no fuera porque John es lo que te preocupa.

―Molly…

―Déjame acabar Sherlock –dijo decidida – si consigue sacar eso de ti es por lo tienes dentro, John no te cambia. Te quiere tal y como eres. Y tú a el por sacar de ti lo que no podrías sacar sin él.

Creo que después de que pronunciara la última frase, me quede en silencio, pensando, analizando. Molly Hooper había sacado un valor apenas visible para echarme en cara que dejara de joderlo todo con John y al final de todo había insinuado… no insinuado no, había dejado bien claro que ambos nos queríamos.

Mi cerebro analizo una vez más aquella frase, deduciendo que se refería a un lazo no más allá de la amistad. Pero no me quede tranquilo, si solo fuera eso, eso que ya sabía desde aquel día en la piscina, ¿Por qué no dejaba de darle vueltas?

¿Era realmente posible que pudiera sentir algo más que amistad por mí querido John? Decidí que tendría que averiguarlo, para empezar necesitaba hacer las paces con él.

―Molly –la llame saliendo de mis pensamientos ― ¿Qué le digo cuando vuelva?

―Querido, la señorita con la que habla se fue hace mucho tiempo― me dijo una mujer que estaba sentada cerca.

Sacudí la cabeza confuso –perdone, ¿qué hora es? –pregunte con una falsa sonrisa.

* * *

―Molly –salude entrando por segunda vez en la morgue.

―Sherlock –respondió esta vez tranquila – si que has tardado esta vez.

Ignore su comentario, me acerque hacia el cuerpo que estaba más alejado y que sin duda era el de Martha Hocking. Habían amontonado las tiras de piel en una bolsa y cubierto el cuerpo una manta. La levante sin más, oyendo de fondo la voz de Molly, la imagen del cuerpo sin piel volvió a trastornarme. Lo que más imponía eras los ojos, verdes y sin luz. Con una mirada horrorizada. Fue entonces cuando volvía a notar el agujero que le atravesaba la garganta.

― ¿Causas de la muerte? –pregunte, aunque ya lo sabía.

―Llegamos a la conclusión de que fue por el dolor –dijo adoptando un papel más profesional – le arrancaron la piel mientras seguía viva, el dolor fue inaguantable.

―Lo que pensaba –murmure― y debieron cortarle las cuerdas vocales antes de comenzar con la tortura.

― ¿Antes?

―Sí, es obvio –respondí molesto – si te quitan la piel como lo han hecho con ella lo más normal del mundo es que grites y a esas horas de la noche lo normal también es que te oigan. Pero nadie oyó nada.

― ¿Y por qué harían algo así? –pregunto asqueada.

―Venganza –respondí secamente – les traiciono y ellos se vengaron.

― ¿Ellos?

―Sí, tres personas. Una con estudios médicos sin duda o eso o con mucha experiencia – respondí con sorna sacando mi lupa –necesito analizar unas muestras.

―Lo que quieras, el laboratorio es todo tuyo.

* * *

Horas más tarde volvía a Baker Street y para mi más gran desagrado había un coche negro aparcado justo en la puerta.

―Mycroft…―murmure molesto.

Entre rápidamente en casa, observando a mí alrededor las evidencias de que mi hermano se encontraba en la sala hablando con John. No quise ni pensar que le estaría diciendo esta vez.

Ambos hombres se giraron cuando entre en la sala. John estaba sentado en el sofá con las manos cruzadas y Mycroft estaba sentado frente a él en el sillón que era de John. Tenía su típico paraguas apoyado al lado y mantenía esa postura, con las manos entrelazadas, que tanto teníamos en común.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte molesto y fastidiado.

―Hola a ti también hermanito –dijo con ironía –tranquilo que ya me voy.

Mycroft se levanto del sillón y cogió su paraguas. Yo me mantuve quieto en mi sitio sin apartar mi mirada de él.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?―repetí perdiendo la paciencia.

― ¿No es obvio? –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se giro para mirar levemente a John y volvió a mirarme a mí – Estaba intentando salvar algo que no puede estar roto.

Entrecerré los ojos, maldito Mycroft, siempre conseguía enterarse de todo. Mire a John que no nos estaba mirando a ninguno de los, su rostro estaba en tensión seguramente la conversación no había sido de su agrado, algo que no era nada raro viniendo de Mycroft.

―Pues ya puedes irte.

Mycroft sonrió ladeando la cabeza, dejo de mirarme para girar su cabeza hacia John.

―Un placer como siempre Dr. Watson –dijo girando de nuevo su cabeza al ver que este no le devolvía la mirada, giro su molesto paraguas y ando hasta la puerta donde yo estaba― un niño precioso.

John no le respondió, lo que me saco una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. Mi hermano pasó a mi lado saliendo por fin de la habitación.

―Cuídate hermano – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

No me gire para ver como se iba, me quede mirando a John siendo consciente por primera vez de la situación en la que ambos estábamos.

― ¿De qué hablaban? –pregunte lentamente sin moverme.

―Me estaba intentando persuadir para que no me fuera de casa –murmuro a su vez.

Mi respiración se hizo más lenta, mire al suelo nervioso sin saber si preguntar o no.

― ¿Y te irás? –pregunte con un ligero temblor.

―No Sherlock –dijo con frustración consiguiendo tranquilizarme – no sería capaz de irme, tienes que entender que ese niño ahora forma parte de mi. Los dos estamos en el mismo lote.

― ¿Podrás perdonarme? –pregunte en un susurro.

―Solo con una condición –dijo alzando la vista y mirándome por primera vez – que cenes hoy con nosotros.

―No eres muy exigente John Watson. –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Con eso me basta y me sobra –concluyo él encogiéndose de hombros ― ¡Eso sí! ―dijo alzando el dedo en señal de amenaza – cuando digo cenar, es cenar. Tendrás que comer.

Resople divertido. Si él me pedía que comiera, yo lo haría sin ningún reparo.

― ¿Le gustara la comida china a Alex?

―Tendrá que gustarle si va a vivir con nosotros –dije tranquilamente quitándome la bufanda y sentándome en mi sillón, mientras lo hacía percibí la mirada que John me estaba dedicando de sorpresa – si John, lo voy a intentar, por ti lo intentare. Pero no te prometo nada.

John se levanto con una sonrisa del sofá, se acerco a donde yo estaba sentado y me revolvió el pelo en una caricia.

―Eso es lo que quería oír desde el principio –dijo con voz cantarina dándose la vuelta– pero no te libras de la cena.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y en un acto reflejo mi mano se poso en el mismo lugar en el que momentos antes había estado su mano.

―Llama tu al chino –dijo lanzándome el móvil –yo voy abajo a por el niño.

Asentí mientras que marcaba el número que me sabía de memoria.

―Por cierto –dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarme, y yo por mi parte alce la mirada para mirarle también― intenta no llamarle ''cosa'' cuando este delante.

―No te prometo nada…

Minutos después oí los pasos que ambos por la escalera. Seguía en el sillón sentado con las manos juntas y las piernas estiradas. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, en todos los sentimientos que habían surgido en mi y que creía imposibles.

― ¡Hola tío Sherly! ―me saludo la cosa entrando con una sonrisa.

Mire a John, quien me estaba echando una mirada de advertencia.

―Sherlock –recalque con voz dura.

― ¿Has llamado ya?―me pregunto ya tranquilo John.

Asentí fijándome en la cosa andante. Curioso niño, sin duda, su madre recientemente muerta y el tan tranquilo con una sonrisa en la cara. Muy John,  _pensé_. Mientras le miraba me llamo la atención sus ojos, se notaba ligeramente que el niño había estado llorando, quizás una hora atrás o dos. Sentí una especie de punzada que ignore al comprobar que realmente sí que estaba afectado y que de alguna forma sonriendo era cómo lo sobrelleva. Su comportamiento me recordó a John.

La cosa camino con gracia hasta alcanzar el sillón que era de John, se aupó para subirse en él y se sentó mirándome, con una sonrisa.

―Voy a recoger un poco la cocina –informo John― para que podamos cenar más a gusto.

―No te quejaras –dije sin dejar de mirar al niño – hoy esta increíblemente recogida.

―Ya bueno…―murmuro –yo sigo viendo restos humanos.

―Esta donde deben estar.

― ¿Restos humanos?―pregunto esa vocecilla.

John se giro alterado.

―Si –respondí ignorando las miradas que me lanzaba John desde la cocina – son para unos experimentos.

John suspiro y se acerco apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba el niño.

―No debes tocar nada Alex –dijo mirándolo desde arriba, el niño para verlo mejor hecho la cabeza para atrás – de momento será mejor que no entres en la cocina ni toques nada solo.

La cosa asintió sin rechistar y John volvió a la cocina intentando recogen algunas cosas pero sin desordenarlas. Cosa que le agradecía profundamente.

La cosa volvía a mirarme ladeando su pequeña cabeza en señal de curiosidad. Esta vez le ignore y me incline para coger mi violín. La cosa siguió mis movimientos con sus ojos. Y una enorme satisfacción creció en mi cuando vi su pequeña boca abriéndose en una sorpresa causada por las notas que salían del violín.

Estuve tocando unos 10 minutos, tiempo en el que el niño se quedo totalmente quieto mirándome como lo hacía, mientras que John seguía en la cocina sonriendo por la escena que tenía en el salón. Cuando el timbre sonó.

―Bajo yo―dijo John, resople ante tal obviedad.

Deje de tocar el violín en el momento en el que John salió por la puerta y lo deje apoyado contra el sillón.

―Me gusta –dijo la cosa ― ¿Algún día me enseñaras a tocarlo?

Gruñí como respuesta, la cosa debió tomárselo como un si por su sonrisa de después. Volvió a ladear su cabeza sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

―No eres el hermano de mi papa –comento lentamente.

Levante una ceja y me incline hacia delante con la intención de intimidarlo.

―Buena observación –dije sarcástico.

― ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?―pregunto sonriendo lejos de la intimidación.

―Ilumíname –dije fastidiado apoyándome en el respaldo del sillón.

Esta vez fue él quien se inclino antes de hablar.

―No os miráis como dos hermanos –dijo en un susurro, como si estuviera contando un secreto, con voz cantarina.

Mis ojos se abrieron sin poder evitarlo por la sorpresa. Maldito crio,  _pensé_.

― ¡Ya está la cena! –se oyó la voz de John por la escalera.

Entro por la puerta con las bolsas de la comida en las manos y se quedo parado mirando la escena que se presentaba ante él. Dudoso ando hasta la cocina y empezó a colocar la mesa. El crio se levanto riéndose y se dirigió a la cocina dejándome solo en la sala. Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de quitarle importancia a lo que la cosa acaba de decir. ¿Cómo nos mirábamos los dos?

― ¿Todo bien Sherlock? –pregunto John amenazante.

―Si John –le respondí sentándome en frente suyo –todo bien.

El sonrió complacido y comenzó a repartir la comida. Volví a mirar al crio, que estaba sentado al lado de John, pero este ya no me miraba ya que ahora toda su atención estaba en la comida.

―Me alegra de que te guste Alex –comenzó a hablar John― hasta que aprenda a cocinar comida técnicamente decente para darte, comeremos cosas así.

―Esto es más de lo que comía antes –dijo con la boca llena de arroz.

John me miro seriamente a lo que yo asentí.

―Mañana iremos a Scotland Yard –anuncie –he descubierto un par de cosas.

― ¿Y qué hacemos con Alexander?―pregunto John después de tragar.

―Vendrá con nosotros –dije en un suspiro – no hay que perderle de vista de momento.

―Allí es donde hay policías, ¿verdad? –pregunto ilusionado la cosa.

―Sí, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones cos…, quiero decir Alex –dije rápidamente con una sonrisa totalmente falsa a John que me miraba de nuevo con advertencia― son todos unos ineptos.

El niño asintió conforme y siguió comiendo. Esta vez fui yo que ladee mi cabeza en señal de curiosidad, ese niño era diferente a los niños con los que había tenido la desgracia de tratar.

― ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? –pregunto John sin mirarme.

―En Bart.

Sus ojos subieron veloces a los míos, expresando en miedo al que ya me tenía acostumbrados cuando habla de Bart.

―No debiste ir solo –murmuro con un deje de dolor.

Desde mi regreso John se había vuelto un poco paranoico con la idea de que fuera solo o me quedara solo de nuevo en Bart, cada vez que le mencionaba algo relacionado con el hospital me veía caer de nuevo en su mirada. El saber que por mi culpa el sufría de aquella manera era algo que me hacía daño.

―No me voy a volver a ir –dije seriamente.

John asintió respirando de nuevo, y se giro a mirar al crio. Este nos estaba mirando a los dos con una expresión seria en el rostro.

―Bueno dime Alexander―cambio de tema John― ¿ibas a la escuela?

La cosa negó con la cabeza, provocando que los ojos de John se llenaran de culpabilidad.

―Nunca he ido, pero mama me enseño a leer –dijo con orgullo.

―Ahora tampoco podrás ir –le conté después de masticar– es más, no te separaras de nosotros durante un tiempo.

―Y no te fíes de nadie –siguió advirtiendo al niño – y sobre el tema de la escuela, tu tío y yo te enseñaremos algunas cosas básicas. Y cuando puedas ir a la escuela tendrás más conocimientos que tus compañeros. –dijo orgulloso.

Evite contestar a esa absurda idea de que yo le enseñara algo al mocoso, sabiendo que si John se le metía algo en la cabeza que yo hiciera, ten por seguro que yo no tardaría en hacerle caso.

― ¿Ni siquiera de la abuela?―pregunto el niño confundido.

―Si hijo, de la señora Hudson sí que te puedes fiar.

― ¿Y del tío Mycroft?―pregunto aun con expresión confundida.

Sus palabras me provocaron que me ahogara con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento. John me miro asustado y el niño curioso, o eso me pareció ver, ya que estaba intentado respirar de alguna forma.

― ¿Tío Mycroft?―pregunte horrorizado cuando ya pude hablar.

―Así se presento tu hermano –dijo John poniéndose rojo, alce una ceja de manera interrogante pero sus ojos me negaron una respuesta –y si hijo también te puedes fiar de él.

Resople indignado.

―Es más –empezó John al ver todavía la confusión en la cosa – solo te fiaras de aquellas personas a las que te digamos que puedes fiarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El crio asintió sonriendo.

John se bebió lo que quedaba y dejando el vaso fuerte mente sobre la mesa se inclino hacia atrás y puso sus manos en su tripa.

― ¡Qué bien he comido! –Sonrió –estaba todo muy bueno.

―Sí, hasta tío Sherly ha comido –dijo el niño ganándose una mirada de mi parte.

John soltó una risita y en ese momento el niño bostezo.

―Venga Alex, nos vamos a la cama –dijo levantándose.

La cosa asintió y alzo sus pequeños brazos para que John lo recogiese. John no se hizo de esperar y lo recogió entre sus brazos en un abrazo.

― ¿Vais a dormir juntos?―pregunte con molestia.

―Claro Sherlock –dijo John lanzándome una mirada de ironía ― ¿Dónde quieres que duerma sino?

Pude haberle respondido con una simple respuesta que hubiera provocado más de un sonrojo en él. En vez de eso me encogí de hombros y me fui al salón. Allí pase las próximas 3 horas dando vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza por el caso. Algo se me estaba escapando, ¿pero qué?

Todo era muy simple: mujer se ve con un hijo y sin un lugar a donde ir, busca trabajo para alimentarlo, acaba como traficante, se cansa de esa vida y decide dejarlo, pero no le dejan, esto provoca que tenga que recurrir a algún tipo de chantaje, se le va de las manos, y la matan.

Y la palabra 'Traición' aparece en la escena del crimen. Eso puede significar que de alguna manera la mujer debió contactar con algún tipo de policía para denunciar a sus compañeros. Algo se llevo, algo buscaban. ¿Pero qué?

Decidí dejar la sala y me fui a mi habitación. Cuando entre un ambiente frio me invadió por completo, me acerque a la cama perfectamente hecha y me tumbe largo en ella. Cerré los ojos para ir a mi  _palacio mental,_ pero algo debió ir mal con el método que use porque lo único que pude ver en mi mente era la cara de John, su sonrisa, su risa, incluso esa manera amenazante de mirarme. Sonreí cuando apareció su mirada con aquel brillo que le causaban mis deducciones y con la palabra ''brillante'' resonando en mi cabeza me quede dormido.

* * *

Un murmuro me despertó de mi sueño. Parpadee confundido sin poder recordar cómo había podido dormirme. Me regañe por mi poco control. Y entonces volví a oír ese sonido. Era un gimoteo, sin duda de John, pero esta vez sonaba más cerca que de costumbre.

Me levante de la cama fijándome en el reloj de mi mesilla que daban las 4:00, fruncí el ceño, sin duda John había decidido bajar a dormir en el sofá porque consideraba que sus pesadillas podían interrumpir el sueño de la cosa.

―Sherlock…

Reprimí un suspiro de culpabilidad, eran tantas las noches que le había oído llorar mi nombre en sueños que quizás una parte de mi nunca pudiera llegar a perdonarme a mí mismo.

Avance en la oscuridad por el pasillo hasta llegar hasta el sofá. Allí estaba él sudando y removiéndose en sueños.

Me arrodille ante él, subí una de mis manos y la coloque en su mejilla. Su tacto era algo áspero por la pequeña barba que amenazaba con salir. Pero lejos de desagradarme me pareció algo totalmente natural.

―John…―murmure acariciándole la mejilla –John despierta, es una pesadilla.

― ¡Sherlock! –grito despertándose.

Se había echado totalmente hacia adelante por lo que tuve que retirar mi mano de su mejilla, las gotas de sudor le caían a ambos lado de la cara y sus ojos me miraban fijos totalmente abiertos.

―Estas aquí…―murmuro tocándome la cara con sus manos.

―Si John, tranquilo, no me voy de tu lado –le prometí preocupado.

John asintió más tranquilo e intento volver a respirar con normalidad.

―Te sigo viendo caer, una y otra vez. –dijo con amargura cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Se enderezo en el sofá y se quedo totalmente sentado, lo aproveche y me senté a su lado. Le estuve mirando en silenció unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Él seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

―Yo también tengo pesadillas John –admití tragando saliva, tratando de no recordar todos esos sueños – te veo a lo lejos, corro y corro pero no puedo alcanzarte.

John abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido, pero no dijo ninguna palabra más. Vi un poco de duda en su cara antes de pasar sus manos por mi pecho hasta conseguir rodearlo en un abrazo. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y apretó con fuerza dejando escapar un suspiro. Un poco después yo también le rodee con mis brazos. Pose mi barbilla en su cabeza y aspire el aroma de su pelo.

Si alguna vez me preguntasen a que olía John, le respondería rápidamente y sin pensarlo que mi querido doctor olía a hogar. Ese en el que todos quieren estar.

―Duerme conmigo esta noche –murmuro contra mi pecho.

Asentí suavemente antes de deslizarme en el sofá hasta quedar tumbado con John encima de mi pecho. Poco a poco su respiración se iba haciendo más tranquila, subí y baje una de mis manos en su espalda para tranquilizarle y que pudiera conseguir dormir con mayor facilidad.

Era sorprendente el nivel de paz que había alcanzado mi mente en esos momentos, todo dejo de ir rápido para ir más despacio. Y ahora lo único que me importaba era el dulce latido del corazón de John y su tranquila respiración.

Comencé a pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Molly esa mañana. Sin lugar a dudas había tratado de decirme algo.

_Tal vez deberías decírselo._

Había dicho ella, y en ese momento no lo entendí. Pero ahora que lo tenía dormido entre mis brazos lo entendí todo, lo que todos ya veían, lo que no veíamos ninguno de los dos.

― ** _Te quiero_**  –susurre contra su pelo mientras le depositaba un tierno beso.

Lo abrace más fuerte, acercándolo más a mí. Él sonrió en sueños ante el contacto y se removió tratando de acomodarse.

Al contemplar su sonrisa dormida sentí otra vez esa pequeña pero intensa punzada en el corazón que era más satisfactoria que un buen caso y que la propia cocaína


	7. Tú serás papi y tío Sherly papa.

_John P.D.V_

* * *

 

―No es racional –dijo una voz en un quejido frustrante.

―Sí que lo es –respondió tranquilamente otra voz más suave.

―La esponjas no llevan pantalones –apunto la primera voz – y mucho menos viven en piñas. Estos dibujos son estúpidos y aburridos.

¿Esponjas? ¿Piñas?

Comencé a despertarme sumamente confundido, oía las voces demasiado cerca y no recordaba donde diablos estaba.

―Si quieres vuelvo a cambiar a la de antes.

― ¡No! esa niña de rosa es totalmente insufrible. Me dan ganas de cometer un asesinato.

Fue entonces cuando note una mano recorrer mi espalda, de arriba abajo, con una ternura infinita.

―Eres muy gracioso tío Sherly.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, notando como la mano dejaba de moverse. Toda la luz de la mañana me llego de golpe dañándome los ojos. Gruñí molesto restregándome una de mis manos por los ojos.

―Veo que ya has despertado.

Subí la cabeza para encontrarme un par de ojos azules sonriéndome. Parpadee intentando no sonrojarme, ahora lo recordaba. Tonto de mi, creerme que había sido un sueño.

― ¡Buenos días papi!

Baje la cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de mi hijo, verdes y divertidos. En esos segundos puse a trabajar a mi mente con el intento de adaptarse nuevamente a la realidad.

―No es que me queje, pero se me están empezando a dormir las piernas –dijo Sherlock mientras se movía debajo mío.

Su voz consiguió sacarme de mi estupor y totalmente sonrojado me levante torpemente, intentando no darle a mi hijo, quien había apartado un poco la mesa para sentarse apoyado en el sofá. Creo que conseguí balbucear unas cuantas palabras de disculpa.

Sherlock se levanto también y ante nuestra mirada comenzó a estirarse como un gato.

―Esta noche dormiremos en mi cama –dijo tocando se la espalda resentido – si duermo claro, porque doctor estará contento, me ha hecho dormir y comer en medio de un caso importante―dijo con voz acusadora.

― ¿Cómo…? –pregunte indignado – si casi no comiste, además fue un trato y lo sabes. Y sobre lo de dormir no vi mucho que te quejaras anoche… espera un momento. ¿Dormir en tu cama?

Me volví a sonrojar. ¿Enserio Sherlock Holmes me estaba ofreciendo su cama? Me fije en el nervioso, viendo como su expresión era muy diferente a la mía. Yo estaba sonrojado y ligeramente nervioso mientras que él con toda esa inocencia me devolvía la mirada confundido.

―Pues claro John, es totalmente obvio. Esta mañana estas muy lento –apunto con una sonrisa resignada – Es mejor que el niño duerma en tu cama solo, no queremos malcriarlo. –Alce una ceja totalmente contrariado ¿queremos? ¿Enserio? – además con tus incontables pesadillas no aras más que molestarlo.

―Sí, me molestaras mucho –dijo Alex con un falso puchero – y luego seré un niño muy molesto durante el día.

Los dos bajamos la mirada sorprendidos. Nos habíamos olvidado de que Alexander seguía allí.

―También podría molestarte a ti –me defendí, aunque en realidad no sabía porque me oponía, la idea de dormir con el detective, o solo en su cama, me atraía de una manera que no pude interpretar. –y tú necesitas dormir.

Sherlock sonrió – Si bueno, está el hecho de que no todas las noches duermo. Tendrás noches enteras para ti solo. Y no te preocupes de las pesadillas. ¿Acaso has tenido alguna esta noche? –Sonrió de nuevo y me guiño un ojo.

Parpadee confundido. Y algo se agito en mi interior.

Sherlock se fue alegando que se iba a duchar y que nos diéramos prisa con el desayuno pues teníamos que ir a Scotland Yard.

Comencé a hacer el desayuno mientras Alexander me contemplaba sentado en la mesa, de vez en cuando me hacía preguntas sobre mí, y otras era yo el que le preguntaba. Desayunamos en la mesa del salón mientras que veíamos a la Esponja con pantalones. Descubrí con cierto agrado que mi hijo, aun pareciendo demasiado maduro para su edad, aun mantenía esa inocencia que todo niño debía de tener.

Mientras desayunaba comencé a pensar más seriamente todo lo que debía hacer con él. Primero tendría que consultar a un abogado con el tema de la custodia, también tendría que comprarle ropa y algún que otro juguete.

―No te importa dormir solo ¿no? –le cuestione.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía― nunca había tenido una cama para mí solo, será divertido. Además a los dos se os veía muy cómodos juntos.

Esa clase de comentario eran los que me hacían plantearme toda su inocencia. ¿Mi propio hijo también con eso?

―Alex, tu sabes que él y yo solo somos amigos. Es tu tío Sherlock, recuerda. –dije lentamente.

―Me gusta que no estés casado –dijo mirando al techo sin dar señales de haberme escuchado –solo tengo una mama y no quiero tener más.

―Alex…

―Lo que nunca había tenido era un papa. Y ahora tengo dos. –sonrió mostrándome sus pequeños dientecillos.

Sus palabras lograron encenderme, sonrojándome en lo más hondo. Nervioso mire hacia el pasillo para comprobar que Sherlock no había sido testigo de echas palabras. Pero no estaba allí.

― ¿Dos papas? –Pregunte nervioso – Sherlock solo es tu tío.

―Si dos papas, tíos ya tengo muchos –dijo con fastidio – tú serás papi y tío Sherly papa. Pero tranquilo que hasta que tú no me dejes prometo no llamarle así.

Ante mi muda expresión Alexander se levanto de un pequeño saltito de la silla y anuncio que se iba a cambiar la ropa. Esa noche había dormido con una de mis camisetas, la más pequeña que pude encontrar, que aun así le iba de vestido largo, aun no sé ni cómo no se tropezó con ella al correr escaleras arriba.

Le seguí con la mirada, viendo como desaparecía por la escalera.

―John por el amor de dios, ve a vestirte –dijo Sherlock entrando con una sonrisa.

Estaba vestido con su habitual traje, esta vez llevaba la camisa morada que tan bien le quedaba. Evite seguir mirando donde no debía, ¡éramos amigos! Ese niño me estaba liando.

Alce una ceja interrogativa, esa mañana estaba comportándose de una manera un tanto… ¿alegre?

― ¿Que pasa John? –Dijo sentándose en su sillón de golpe – ¿uno no puede sonreír? En cinco minutos salimos, así que ves a vestirte.

Resople contestándole que él no me mandaba, que si iba era porque quería. Él se rio cruelmente crédulo de mis palabras.

― ¡Ya estoy! ―exclamo Alex entrando por la puerta. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que apareció en nuestra puerta, unos pantalones vaqueros y una simple camiseta roja. Parecía un pequeño mendigo.

―Definitivamente tendremos que ir a comprarte ropa.

* * *

Media hora después, tiempo record con Sherlock gritando que nos diéramos prisa, Scotland Yard se alzaba ante nosotros. Dos hombres y un niño, dos hombres y medio pensé riéndome de mi propia ocurrencia. Sherlock me miro interrogante, y yo le di una sonrisa, me encantaba cuando no era capaz de saber en lo que estaba pensando.

Los agentes que tanto nos tenían vistos se nos quedaron mirando cuando entramos con un niño rubio de mi mano. Subimos hasta la planta donde estaba el despacho de Lestrade.

―Valla, valla…―mi mirada subió hasta encontrarse con la mirada burlesca de Sally Donavan – si es el friki y su pandilla.

―No te metas donde no te llaman –le dije molesto, tire ligeramente de la mano de Alex para que no se parara y seguí andando tras Sherlock, quien permanecía inmune como siempre.

―Tranquilo John, contra ti no tengo ningún problema –resople fastidiado, ella siguió detrás de nosotros buscando guerra –pero he de advertirte, no sería bueno que mantuvieras a un niño pequeño cerca de él, a saber lo que un sicópata sería capaz de hacer.

Respire profundamente, cuando tuviera tiempo le preguntaría a Sherlock como hacía para poder ignorar a esa mujer.

Una pequeña fuerza me hizo pararme, gire la cabeza para encontrarme con Alex mirando seriamente a la sargento.

―Déjale en paz. –dijo apretando lo sus manos y soltándose de mi –no te vuelvas a meter con mi tío Sherly.

De la sorpresa me quede ligeramente mudo, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Sherlock, quien también se había parado, miraba la escena con una sorpresa casi indetectable.

―Valla, un niño peleón –dijo la sargento sorprendida, se paro y se agacho a la altura del pequeño –pero tú no sabes de lo que el friki sería capaz de acerté.

―Ni tú sabes lo que yo sería capaz de hacerte si no le dejas en paz – le saco la lengua, le dio la espalda y me volvió a coger de la mano – vamos papi.

Asentí incrédulo, ese niño era hijo de dos soldados no sé cómo no había esperado algo como aquello.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta en menos de un segundo para seguir caminando, no pude evitar sonreír ante lo abrumado que ese hombre, creído carente de sentimientos y amigos, debía de sentir en su interior al ver que ahora no tenía uno sino dos defensores.

― ¡Hola chicos! –Nos saludo Lestrade desde la puerta de su despacho – entrar.

Sherlock cogió la silla frente al escritorio de Lestrade y se sentó en ella e ignorándonos y sin ningún pudor comenzó a coger los papeles esparcidos por el escritorio.

―Perdónale –dije instantáneamente, esa disculpa me salía siempre inmediata, mucha practica.

―No pasa nada –dijo el inspector sacudiendo la cabeza sacándole importancia – así que tú eres el pequeño Alexander. – se agacho a su altura como momentos antes lo había hecho la sargento, le dio una sonrisa y le sacudió el pelo cariñosamente.

Alex inclino la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente.

―Papa –dijo subiendo su cabeza hacia mi – ¿de él me puedo fiar?

Reí entre dientes – claro que si hijo, incluso si no le importa le puedes llamar tío Lestrade –le mire interrogante esperando alguna confirmación, Lestrade, que ya se había levantado, me miraba sorprendido.

―Sería un honor – confirmo sonriéndome, se fijo en Alex, que nos miraba desde abajo – pero mejor tío Greg.

―Tío Greg entonces –sonrió el pequeño.

―Entre tú y yo –le dijo inclinándose a su oído, pero sin intención de que solo lo escuchara él – lo que has hecho antes ha sido brillante pequeño, alguien tenía que poner en su lugar a esa mujer –dijo divertido –pero no se lo digas a ella.

Alex divertido negó con la cabeza, en otras circunstancias me molestaría un poco que dirán a mi hijo esos valores morales, ¡pero qué diablos! Estaba orgulloso de él por lo que había hecho.

―Eres afortunado Sherlock –le dijo a Sherlock – ahora tienes a dos defensores, tal para cual.

Se rio divertido mientras se sentaba en su silla, mientras que yo asimilaba sus palabras dándome cuenta del cariño que el niño le había cogido a Sherlock aun como este le trataba. Supongo que estará en la genética el poder aguantar al detective.

―Tú en cambio no tanto –le respondió Sherlock sin despegar la vista de los informes – las compañías de Mycroft no son recomendables.

La sonrisa de Lestrade se borro ― ¿com…? –pregunto nervioso retorciéndose las manos.

Curioso alcé una ceja por la manera en la que la situación había dado un giro.

―Es obvio que tienes con mi hermano una relación, pero tranquilo, realmente me da igual de que tipo–dijo lentamente sonriéndole – el caso, es que tan pronto como te fuiste de nuestro apartamento ayer le llamaste para infórmale de lo sucedido. Eso explica su aparición en los hechos y el porqué a nuestra llegada no te a extraño que viniéramos juntos, ya que mi querido hermano tuvo la amabilidad de llamarte para informarte de lo sucedido. Eso y el revelador hecho de que se dejo su paraguas en tu despacho – término señalando a una esquina.

Nuestras miradas se dirigieron a la esquina donde descansaba el negro paraguas que siempre traía encima Mycroft.

―Sherlock…

―Ya te he dicho que no me importa la clase de relación que tengas con mi hermano – dijo Sherlock sacudiendo la cabeza molesto.

Lestrade asintió sonrojado. Eso sí que era una novedad impactante.

―Ven aquí Alex –dijo Sherlock haciéndole indicaciones.

El niño se separo de mi y camino hacia él. Sherlock se giro hacia él, dejando primero los papeles en la mesa, coloco su mano a ambos lados del niño y lo alzo para sentarlo en su regazo. El niño no pareció molesto, es más, estaba contento.

Parpadee confundido, ahora sin duda era un día extraño. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que aun estaba de pie. Me senté en la silla sobrante en el momento en que Sherlock empezó a esparcir unas fotos por la mesa.

―Bien Alex –dijo acercándose a la mesa con Alex en brazos – ahora vas a decirme si conoces a alguien de aquí.

Suspire, sabía que mi hijo era una pieza clave en el caso. Que si queríamos encontrar al culpable, tendríamos que usar al niño. Pero aun así no me hacía ninguna gracia que tuviera que pasar por ello.

De las diez fotografías que estaban esparcidas en la mesa, cuatro fueron identificados por Alex. Sherlock sonrió extasiado contemplando a los sospechosos.

― ¿Alguna relación? –pregunto Lestrade.

Sherlock subió la cabeza y nos sonrió – Oh si – dijo riéndose – nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil. Estos cuatro hombres son traficantes y los cuatro tienen antecedentes de trabajar juntos. –saco otra foto y nos la mostro – esta fue cogida hace un par de días – nos dijo – claro que nunca se les ve juntos a los cuatros, no son tan idiotas.

Le lance otra mirada de advertencia que ignoro completamente. Tendría que empezar a resignarme con el tema de las palabrotas.

―Si mal no recuerdo esta organización se hace llamar  _''Los tres círculos''_  –dijo echándose hacia atrás. En ese movimiento acerco al niño más a él para pegarlo en su regazo, comencé a pensar que quizás se había olvidado del hecho de que aun lo tenía encima – es bastante grande.

―Ese de allí es el que vino a buscar a mama el día anterior.

Los tres abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, y miramos a la fotografía que Alex apuntaba.

― ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba? –le pregunto Sherlock en un susurro.

―Le llamaba  _el Chino*._

Sherlock sonrió.

―Bien Lestrade, encuéntrale y averigua a quien contrato días atrás. De momento el no es nuestro objetivo, lo son los que ejecutaron las ordenes. Sin duda asesinos a sueldo con una gran experiencia.

Lestrade asintió ante sus palabras.

― ¿Y cómo lo van a encontrar? –pregunte, Londres era enorme y esa foto fue tomada hace semanas.

Sherlock cogió un papel y escribió una dirección en el. – Por suerte he tenido un pasado algo turbio –dijo sonriendo – y he tenido el placer de conocer al  _Chino_. Este es el lugar donde vende – le informo a Lestrade tendiéndole el papel – seguirlo y averiguar donde vive. Luego ya sabéis que hacer.

Baje la mirada algo molesto por aquel pasado turbio como él lo llamaba. Me había contado acerca de las drogas pero aun se me hacía difícil pensar en lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser.

―Ahora nos vamos – anuncio levantándose, levantando a Alex también con él.

―Adiós Lestrade – me despedí con una sonrisa antes de seguir al detective.

Justo al salir del despacho me paso al niño para que fuera yo el que lo cogiera.

― ¿Prefieres caminar? –le pregunte.

―No, así está bien – sonrió.

* * *

Después de comer, y cuando digo comer me refiero a Alex y a mí, Sherlock nos anuncio que se iba un momento. Le interrogué con la mirada pero el negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

Desapareció por la escalera tan pronto se puso de nuevo su bufanda.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Le cuestione a Alex – debes de estar aburrido.

―Me gustaría salir de casa.

Plantee su petición en mi cabeza unos segundos.

―De acuerdo –le dije levantándome del sillón – y así aprovecharemos para comparte buena ropa.

Alexander sonrió de respuesta y se levanto también a su vez y corrió hacia la puerta. Sonreí ante su entusiasmo, no hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que esas eran sus primeras compras.

Los dos salimos del apartamento de la mano, no había olvidado la advertencia de Sherlock de no perder al niño de vista, y bajamos la calle hasta la tienda más próxima.

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que Sherlock había salido de casa, pero aun así me sorprendió encontrarlo en la calle de al lado frente a la carrete, tal vez esperando un taxi.

Pero no, no fue un taxi lo que paro frente a él. Sorprendido fui testigo de cómo Sherlock entraba en un coche negro.

* * *

Unas dos horas más tarde los dos llegábamos al 221b cargados de bolsas. Me había gastado un buen sueldo de la clínica, pero era necesario. No solo le había comprado ropa también le había comprado algún juguete para que pudiera jugar.

Al entrar en el apartamento la mirada enfurecida de Sherlock nos dio la bienvenida.

― ¿Se puede saber porque habéis salido sin avisarme? –pregunto alterado.

Después de la sorpresa casi me reí de su expresión. Me recordó a la que ponía mi madre cuando no llegaba a la hora.

―Alex necesitaba ropa – le dije señalando lo obvio – toma Alex, y sube a tu habitación – le dije dándole como podía las bolsas.

El asintió y comenzó a subir por las escaleras como podía.

―Encima no respondías al móvil –dijo dando vueltas en círculos con la mano en la cadera.

Esta vez no puede evitar reírme.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Dijo alterado – estaba preocupado John, no cogías el teléfono podrían haber venido a por vosotros como esa mafia china hace años.

Deje de reírme al darme cuenta de que de verdad se había preocupado.

―Fueron solo unas horas Sherlock –le tranquilice – y el móvil se me ha debido apagar.

El asintió e hizo el claro esfuerzo de volver a la normalidad.

―Ya iba a llamar a mi hermano… ―murmuro divertido.

Y entonces me acorde de golpe de lo que había visto hace tan solo unas horas.

― ¿A qué has ido a verle? –le pregunte directo.

― ¿Cómo…? –pregunto desconcertado.

―Te vi subiendo a su coche.

Sherlock rio entre dientes. –Siento lo de antes –dijo sacudiéndose los rizos con una mano – ha mi comportamiento me refiero.

Negué la cabeza riendo. –No tienes que disculparte, ha sido gracioso y halagador verte perder los nervios así por nosotros.

Sherlock carraspeo pero no dijo nada más.

―Y ahora ¿vas a decirme a que has ido a ver a Mycroft? –le cuestione sentándome en el sillón.

No respondió solo se acerco a la repisa de la chimenea y cogió un carpeta azul. Me le tendió sin apartar los ojos de mí.

La recogí inquieto y la abrí rápidamente.

―Sherlock…―susurre leyendo los papeles – gracias.

―Mañana vendrá un abogado de Mycroft y podréis firmar. –Dijo sentándose en el sillón de enfrente – y la cosa será toda tuya.

Levante la mirada muy agradecido y él me la devolvió complacido de verme feliz. Le sonreí mientras cerraba la carpeta que contenía los papeles de la custodia.

* * *

Esquivando juguetes y papeles conseguí llegar a mi sillón. La casa en aquellos días estaba aun más desordenada de lo habitual, si eso podía ser posible. En vez de convivir con un niño parecía que vivía con dos, y uno de ellos era un detective loco.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que todo empezó, la convivencia lejos de ser difícil resulto ser hasta divertida, al final Sherlock, por mucho que lo disimulara, se llevaba bien con Alexander. Incluso ahora mismo los podía ver a los dos hablando en la cocina, uno pendiente de su microscopio y otro de su cuaderno de dibujo. Sigo con la idea de que no me gusta que Alex ande por la cocina con todos los experimentos de Sherlock por todos los lados, pero me encantaba la imagen que me estaban dando esos dos, tan concentrados en lo que hacían pero pendientes del uno del otro.

Sonreí con una calma que no tenía desde hacía semanas, hoy era el primer día sin el caso que nos había traído a Alex. Ayer mismo Sherlock y yo nos encargamos de perseguir y capturado a los culpables y esa misma mañana habían delatado al que dio la orden. La policía lo capturo apenas unas horas después. Dieron el caso cerrado, pendiente de juicio claro, alegando que la organización era grande y que los culpables principales, ya que no todos estaban vinculados, ya estaban entre rejas. Confieso que lejos de sentirme aliviado me sentí inquieto y algo molesto pero Sherlock no se quejo, y eso era bastante para mí.

En lo que si me sentía aliviado era en el hecho de que por fin Sherlock podría satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Desde la noche que me ofreció su cama él volvió a dormir en ella y cada dos o tres días me lo encontraba durmiendo en lugares cada vez más incómodos.

―Papi –llamo mi atención Alex, quien acababa de aparecer a mi lado – me gustaría salir a cenar esta noche.

Alce una ceja poniendo mi mejor cara de autoridad paterna, era una buena idea sin duda, después de aquellos días no merecíamos una recompensa y una mejor comida. Pero había aprendido de mi madre que lo mejor para no malcriar a un niño es, aunque sepas que se lo vas a dar, dejarle que insistiera un poco antes de dar tu brazo a torcer.

― ¿Y a donde quieres ir? –le cuestione.

―Al McDonald – me dijo poniendo su mejor cara de adulador, claramente aprendida de su adorado tío Sherlock – Mark me dijo que era un sitio donde vender hamburguesas, regalan juguetes y hay un parque donde poder jugar dentro. – Hacia una semana que le habíamos dejado ir al parque a jugar con niños de su edad y enseguida hizo amistad con un niño moreno llamado Mark – podemos ir los tres.

― ¿Los tres? –pregunte casi riéndome,  _adiós a la autoridad_ , pensé. – Dudo que tu tío Sherlock quiera ir a un sitio como ese – le respondí divertido, no conocía lugar menos propio para Sherlock Holmes.

―Y no te equivocas – respondió Sherlock desde la cocina.

―Jo tío, vamos – pidió Alex acercándose a Sherlock poniéndole morritos.

―Deja de poner esa cara, no voy a ceder a ir a un sitio aburrido y estúpido solo porque un niño me pone morritos. – dijo enfrentándole con una mueca de superioridad.

― ¿Y si te los pone papi? –le reto lejos de intimidarse.

Sherlock pareció pensárselo un momento para después subir su mirada hacia mí. Alex también me miraba suplicante. Sonreí sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer.

Me levante del sillón y me arrodille al lado de Alex para quedar a su altura y poder mirar a Sherlock desde abajo.

―Ala, Sherlock ven con nosotros –dije poniéndole morritos.

―Vamos tío Sherly –me imito Alex.

Debajo de esa mirada azul indiferente casi fría, pude ver como por dentro se estaba divirtiendo de la escena tan patética en la que me había visto envuelto.

Finalmente giro la cabeza y se echo a reír en silencio.

― ¿Y que gano yo?―pregunto alzando una ceja.

―Lo que tú quieras tío Sherly – le contesto Alex. No me pareció muy buena idea dejarle elegir, a saber que estaba pasando por su mente.

Sherlock entrecerró sus ojos pensando – De acuerdo –dijo lentamente – pero a cambio yo también quiero una cena donde yo elija y cuando yo quiera.

Me levante sorprendido de que hubiera sido tan fácil.

―De acuerdo – le respondí conforme, una cena mas no seria para tanto aparte de que Sherlock tenía un talento para encontrar a los buenos restaurantes.

―Pero – dijo volviendo a su tono de superioridad – en la cena no estarás incluido tu pequeñajo –dijo señalando a Alex con su dedo.

Sonreí inconscientemente al darme cuenta de sus intenciones, lo que quería en realidad era una cena como las que teníamos antes, el y yo solos. Cierto era que yo también echaba de menos la intimidad que teníamos los dos antes de la llegada de Alex.

―Te quedaras con la señora Hudson o si lo prefieres incluso con Lestrade –le informo con una sonrisa a Alex y luego se volvió a mí ― ¿Estás de acuerdo?

―Claro Sherlock –le sonreí.

―Bien –dijo levantándose animadamente de la silla – será mejor que nos vallamos preparando para ir a ese sitio lleno de niños estúpidos –dijo ahora con más desdén – todo sea por nuestra cita John.

Espera un momento.

― ¿Cita? –pregunte sintiendo la sangre golpear mis mejillas.

Me miro extrañado, como siempre que se me escapaba algo que él consideraba tan obvio.

―Pues claro papi – respondió por él Alex―  _Es cuando dos personas que se gustan salen a divertirse._


	8. La cita

_Sherlock P.D.V_

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, esa noche después de una semana sin dormir en mi propia cama había decidido que dormiría allí, sabía que John estaría posiblemente dormido, lo cual me parecía lo mejor por el momento.

La habitación seguía fresca como siempre, aspire lentamente el aire notando el dulce olor de John, sonreí entre sombras y con cuidado me deslice debajo de las sabanas.

John gruño de respuesta pero no se despertó, me coloque de medio lado para contemplarle en silencio, él dormía boca arriba con una tranquilidad extrema. Tenía que admitir que me encontraba un poco sorprendido de cómo se había tomado las cosas, lo normal es que a esa altura ya me hubiera propuesto camas individuales o algo por el estilo.

Quizás debería tomarlo como una pequeña muestra de esperanza, quizás solo estaba esperando a que el caso se solucionara.

La respiración de John comenzó a cambiar, supe que se estaba despertando. Se removió ligeramente entre las sabanas, hasta que con una mueca de molestia abrió lentamente los ojos.

― ¿Sherlock…?― me pregunto volviendo su cabeza hacia mí, aun medio dormido.

―Shh, duerme John –le susurre.

John sonrió débilmente.

―Duerme Sherlock, lo necesitas –murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Resople silenciosamente, ridículo.

La respiración de John volvió a tomarse constante, ya estaba dormido de nuevo. Inconscientemente su cuerpo se inclino hacia el mío, acercándose a mí.

Sonreí agradecido, la noche que compartimos en el sofá una semana atrás fue sin duda la que mejor descanse, y si esa noche tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar abrazado a John no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

Su cabeza se dirigió hacia mi pecho, coloque uno de mis brazos en su espalda para empujarlo hacia mi pecho suavemente.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

―Alex a desayunar – grito John por las escaleras, antes de volver a la cocina.

Suspire, abriendo el diario de aquellas mañana, esperaba ver algo interesante, un caso ahora sería algo muy ventajoso por no decir necesario.

John entro a la sala con una par de platos, tarareando una estúpida canción. Coloco un plato delante de mí y otro frente al crio, que acababa de llevar corriendo.

―John no tengo hambre –le informe sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Lo vi encogerse de hombros, sin decir una palabra cogió mi plato y se lo coloco delante de él.

―Guardaba alguna esperanza –comento comiéndose las tostadas.

―Ayer ya me hiciste comer en ese estúpido sitio – dije aun sin mirarle.

La palabra estúpido se quedaba corta para expresar lo que ese sitio era, realmente un sitio insufrible. Todo sea por la cita.

―La hamburguesa te gusto tío Sherly –intervino el crio – no te quejes tanto.

John comenzó a reírse sin disimulación, le lance mi mejor mirada de  _cállate John,_ y me concentre en lo mío.

Aparte de mirar los sucesos también busque algún que otro espectáculo, la noche anterior antes de ir a dormir estuve buscando en el ordenador lugares para ir en una cita. Aconsejaban que antes o después de cenar ir a algún tipo de evento, muchas personas proponían el cine, a lo que me negaba completamente, por lo que estuve pensando que sería provechoso ir a una ópera. Sabía que John disfrutaba, aunque no tanto como yo, de la música clásica.

―Tío Sherly –grito Alexander desde el sofá, me volví hacia el esperando a que continuara – te he estado llamando desde hace un rato – se quejo.

― ¿Dónde está John?―le pregunte extrañado, hacia un momento estaba frente a mí.

El crio se rio― Bajo a comprar hace un rato, me dijo que estabas en silencio porque estabas en un castillo.

Fruncí el ceño sin apartar la vista del niño.

―Palacio –le corregí ― mi palacio mental para más señas.

Alex se acerco a mí con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

― ¿Un palacio mental?―pregunto curioso, evite gruñir ante la repetición ― ¿Eres una clase de príncipe? ¿Tienes o luchas contra dragones?

― ¿Por qué iba a tener o luchar con un dragón? –le pregunte extrañado.

―Para vencer al mal y salvar a la princesa – exclamo como si él fuera el genio – o en este caso para salvar a mi papi.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije verdad?―le pregunte inclinándome hacia él.

El niño asintió.

―Bien –le sonreí – por cierto ayer estuviste fantástico.

―Tú también tío Sherly – me sonrió con una sonrisa radiante, curiosamente eso me hizo sonreír un poco más – papi se lo trago – dijo con una risilla.

―Tu padre puede ser muy manipulable de vez en cuando –le dije removiéndole el pelo – recuérdalo bien pequeñajo. Algún día te enseñare alguna táctica buena.

― ¿Cuándo os iréis a esa cita?―me pregunto ya alejándose al sofá, tener la atención de un niño pequeño no era tarea fácil.

―Dentro de tres días – le anuncie mientras recogía el periódico – la noche del viernes es perfecta. Hay una opera a una hora favorable, tu padre no tiene ningún tipo de guardia, y Lestrade no trabaja esa noche.

― ¿Me quedare con tío Greg?

―Si, por eso necesito que si a John se le ocurre sugerir a la señora Hudson para que te cuide le digas que prefieres pasar la noche con Lestrade – le informe, si todo salía bien esa noche necesitaba al niño lejos de la casa.

Alex asintió. Le sonreír antes de entrar a la cocina para continuar con una experimento, debía admitir que ese crio era útil a la hora de poner en marcha el plan, no había sido difícil que aceptara la táctica que pusimos ayer en marcha. La cual funciono satisfactoriamente.

* * *

Era ya el día de la cita, esa noche podía cambiar mi vida. En muchas maneras. Me ponía especialmente nervioso lo que podría llegar a pasar si John aceptara estar conmigo, había leído en internet que normalmente el sexo no es algo obligatorio en la primera cita, pero nosotros no es que fuéramos una pareja muy convencional por lo que eso no me relajaba.

A lo largo de mi vida, el sexo me había parecido algo sucio y estúpido, algo que me era totalmente indiferente. Muchas duchas frías habían hecho falta para mantenerme alejado de esa actividad tan común.

Pero con John estaba dispuesto a todo, si él quería sexo, yo se lo daría.

― ¿Has hablado ya con Lestrade? – me pregunto John, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí con la cabeza aun distraído, quizás debería buscar algo en internet para acabar con estos malditos y estúpidos nervios.

― ¿Sherlock me escuchas?

Me volví hacia John.

―No claro que no – suspiro volviendo otra vez su atención a su portátil – que preguntas tengo.

―Estas nervioso.

― ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo? –pregunto frunciendo las cejas, realmente esa expresión era una delicia.

―Te has estado mordiendo el labio, cosa que solo hacer cuando estas nervioso, teniendo en cuenta que ese hábito ha ido aumentando en estos tres últimos días supongo que se debe a nuestra esperada cita.

John se rio levemente ― si, supongo que tienes razón ―admitió sorprendiéndome ― es bueno que lo hayas deducido.

―No sabes que esperar de esta noche –le dije.

Ni yo tampoco.

John asistió. Me miro un momento y volvió otra vez su atención al ordenador.

― ¿Qué escribes? –le pregunte curioso.

―El caso sobre Alex― dijo, me removí un poco incomodo en el sillón ― ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto extrañado.

―No, nada. ¿Qué me iba a pasar?―le mentí – solo me preguntaba que estúpido titulo habías escogido esta vez –le volví a mentir.

Me dirigió una mirada de desdén y volvió a lo suyo. Solté el poco aire que me quedaba un poco más tranquilo, se lo había tragado.

Me dedique a medicar los siguientes minutos sobre las posibilidades que tenia, podía piratearle la pagina o simplemente entrar en su cuenta y borrar la entrada, eso sin duda sería lo más sensato, aunque por otra parte podía dejar que lo publicara, que la noticia corriera por la red. Esa segunda opción era también ventajosa a la hora de poner a los traficantes sobre la pista del niño, algo que adelantaría las cosas, pero estaba la desventaja de la seguridad del crio.

Suspire sabiendo ya lo que iba a hacer, dejaría que lo publicase, así John seguiría con la idea de que el caso estaba cerrado. Llamaría a Mycroft para que pusiera más protección al niño y todo estaría bien.

Oí gruñir a John frente al portátil.

―No se me ocurre un maldito titulo para el caso– gruño.

Alce una ceja sorprendido.

―Piensa en ellos más tarde, el cerebro piensa mejor cuando le dejas respirar un poco – le dije aprovechando la oportunidad― puedes publicar la entrada mañana o más tarde.

John medito un poco y finalmente asintió.

El timbre sonó en la planta baja y me levante de un salto, John cerró su portátil y también se levanto.

―Que puntual –comento dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto del crio, donde este estaba jugando con sus juguetes.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

―Señora Hudson –grite por la escalera – abra la maldita puerta.

―También podías ir tú – dijo John molesto desde la habitación de arriba.

Resople.

Alexander bajo, como de costumbre, corriendo por la escalera. Llevaba una mochila pequeña donde llevaba el pijama y unos cuantos juguetes.

―Adiós tío Sherly –se despidió.

―Adiós enano.

John bajo con el niño sacudiendo la cabeza divertido. Sonreí débilmente y me acerque hasta mi violín.

― ¿Un pequeño adelanto de lo de esta noche?

John acababa de entrar a la sala, estaba más tranquilo que antes. Le sonreí sin parar de tocar.

―Aun que soy magnifico con el violín, a los que vamos a ver esta noche son puros maestros, fíjate que incluso siento admiración hacia ellos.

John sonrió sentándose en su sillón.

―Me resulta difícil imaginar algo mejor que tu, Sherlock.

* * *

―Dios –murmuro John a mi lado, alisándose el traje.

―Para John, estas fantástico –le dije, lo cual era absolutamente verdad, estaba increíble con ese sencillo traje negro.

John se sonrojo por mi cumplido pero no dejo de moverse nervioso.

―Fíjate que elegante va la gente – se quejo – me siento estúpido.

―No seas ridículo John, te sentirás estúpidos pero ellos lo son.

John se rio un poco.

― ¿Tratando de hacerme reír? –pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos, trague saliva, sus ojos estaban radiantes esa noche.

―Obviamente John –le respondí.

John iba a contestarme de nuevo, pero las puertas de la opera se abrieron antes de que pudiera mencionar una palabra. Entramos en silencio hombro con hombro hasta llegar a nuestros asientos.

―Uohh – exclamo John sorprendido – esto te debe haber costado una fortuna Sherlock.

―A Mycroft en realidad – le comente.

Se volvió hacia mí con expresión divertida. Le sonreí de vuelta recordando la incredibilidad de mi hermano cuando le comente de mi plan.

Agradecí poder ser un genio y poder prestar atención a dos cosas a la vez. La piezas que tocaban, las melodías que cantaban eran increíbles pero aun más la expresión de John.

A medida que la escena avanzaba me acercaba más a él, nuestros hombros y piernas acabaron rozándose, vi como él lo notaba pero seguía ensimismado en la música. Sonreí tomándomelo como una pequeña victoria.

* * *

―A sido espectacular Sherlock – exclamo una vez más nada más sentarse en Ángelo.

Le sonreí abiertamente como respuesta.

―Oh Sherlock, ya estás aquí – Exclamo Ángelo acercándose a nuestra mesa – te reserve la misma mesa de vuestra primera cita.

―Me di cuenta Ángelo –le respondí – gracias a sido un detalle.

―Os traeré una vela para que sea más romántico –dijo antes de irse.

Respire lentamente, era el momento de la verdad, si John negaba que eso fuera una cita, aunque así nos habíamos referido a ella, sería un duro golpe.

― ¿Vas a comer algo? –pregunto haciéndome sonreír.

―Claro que si John – le respondí – pero tendrás que aconsejarme, nunca he comido aquí.

John rio. Y yo sonreí.

Pasamos la cena hablando de muchas cosas, retomamos conversaciones sobre casos anteriores, sobre programas estúpidos de la tele y sobre Alex. La cena era igual que las que teníamos antes, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que yo comía y de que mi pierna tanteaba disimuladamente alrededor de la suya.

―Es bueno salir sin el crio –le comente en el postre. Mi pierna ahora estaba quieta en contacto con la suya.

―Lo sé –respondió sonriéndome – aunque me alegra saber que ya te llevas mejor con él.

―No es muy diferente a ti –le comente.

John sonrió mientras se metía la cuchara en la boca, mis ojos extrañamente no se separaron del recorrido de su lengua cuando John lamio la cuchara con restos de chocolate.

Note como sonreía débilmente, y volvía a repetir la acción.

Algo se agito en mi interior y fue a parar a mi entrepierna, sabía lo que era, ya había pasado por esto en la adolescencia.

―Deberíamos ir pagando – dijo John acabándose el postre.

Asentí en silencio, pagamos y cogimos otro taxi hacia Baker Street, donde ejecutaría mi último movimiento.

Bajamos del taxi y John se adelanto a abrir la puerta. Pero en el último momento se dio la vuelta hacia mí sin abrirla.

―Sabes que todas las primeras citas acaban con un beso en el portal de la chica–comento sonrojándose débilmente.

― ¿Hay algún problema en que los dos seamos chicos y que este sea el portal de ambos?― pregunte algo nervioso.

John me sonrió, pero se dio la vuelta dejándome un poco sorprendido y abrió la puerta.

Entre detrás de él cerrando la puerta tras de mí. John se quito el abrigo, dejándolo en el perchero del pasillo y se volvió hacia mí.

―A sido una noche increíble Sherlock –dijo acercándose a mi ― ¿sabes que la haría aun más perfecta?

Trague saliva, esa pregunta debía tomármela como buena señal ¿no?

Adopte una postura decidida, aun que por dentro estaba algo nervioso, algo que nunca le confesare, me quite el abrigo y la bufanda como él había hecho sin responderle aun.

―Puedo hacerme un poco a la idea, si –respondí acercándome a él –pero no estoy seguro de si estarás pensando en lo mismo que yo.

La espalda de John choco contra la pared, impidiéndole que se alejara más de mí.

―Prueba –susurro, yo ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él.

Acerque mi cara a la suya sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, sin apartar los ojos de los de él. John también se inclino ligeramente hacia mí.

Y le bese


	9. Sexo

_John PDV._

* * *

_Dios, Sherlock Holmes me está besando_. Estas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza mientras que Sherlock no deja de mover sus labios contra los míos, y sonrió por que lo hace realmente mal.

Pongo una de mis manos en su nuca para empujarlo a mí y profundizar el beso. Quiero enseñarle cómo hacerlo, así que ahora soy yo el que controla la situación, es excitante saber que hay algo en lo que yo soy el maestro. Pero él es el primero en deslizar su lengua a mi boca, lo hace con timidez pero con decisión y estremeciéndome bajo el contacto la enredo con la mía. Y el tiembla bajo mis brazos.

Sus manos están ahora en mi cintura, recorren todo mi estomago e intentan hacerse paso a la piel. Jadeo cuando lo consigue, sus manos ya han conseguido desabrocharme los botones, es una suerte que lleve una simple camisa.

El también jadea y sus manos no dejan de moverse encima de mi piel, empujo mi cadera contra suya para que note mi evidente erección, notando la suya también. Los dos gemimos al contacto. Realmente estoy en las nueves.

Mis manos bajan para quitarle la camisa, me muero por poder tocarle aun más. Sus manos bajan a mi culo apretándolo y empujándome contra él. Me separo de sus labios gimiendo, notando todo su miembro contra el mío, nos miramos a los ojos sin pestañear, sus ojos están llenos de placer cuando comienza a frotarse contra mí.

―Sherlock… ―gimo.

― ¿Si, John? –dice mientras baja a mi cuello para besarlo, sin dejar de frotarse.

Mis manos, que ya han conseguido apartarle la camisa, recorren su estomago hasta llegar a sus pezones, los acaricio los dos a la vez y Sherlock se estremece y jadea ante mi contacto. Separa la cabeza de mi cuello mirándome sorprendido. Me rio dulcemente y le robo un buen beso.

―Deberíamos ir a arriba –le susurro contra sus labios – ahora Sherlock. Tu habitación.

Sherlock asiente sin dejar de besarme, subimos las escaleras sin separarnos el uno del otro. El deseo y la lujuria corre por mis venas y todo lo que quiero hacer es devorarle entero, probar lugares que nadie ha probado y hacerlo gemir mi nombre bien alto.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación conseguí encender la luz de la habitación sin soltarle, quiero verle. Aterrizamos en su cama quedando yo encima.

Sherlock se queja y se separa del beso. Le miro dudoso con miedo de que se haya echado atrás.

―Tengo algo en la espalda –dice levantando un poco el cuerpo, chocándolo con el mío y haciéndome gemir de nuevo, metiendo su mano debajo de su espalda.

Finalmente saca lo que le estaba molestando. Los dos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos al ver que era una botella de lubricante.

Sherlock parece confundido, y a mi sinceramente me da igual el porqué este allí, lo único que me importa es el poder utilizarlo.

―Mycroft…―susurra Sherlock haciéndome abrir los ojos – maldito metomentodo.

―Sherlock –susurro y paso a besarle el mentón – esta vez deberíamos darle las gracias.

Sherlock suspira echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándome más espacio para pasar a su cuello. Utilizo una de mis manos para volver a recorrerle el estomago llegando de nuevo a uno de sus pezones. Sherlock gime con fuerza levantando su cadera chocándola de nuevo con la mía. Puedo notar su miembro totalmente erecto bajo la tela. El mío ya comienza a doler.

―Sherlock, el pantalón – le susurro bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho – quítate el pantalón.

Asiente débilmente suspirando por mis besos, sus manos van hacia el botón del pantalón desabrochándolo, y lo baja bruscamente, le ayudo a quitárselos completamente y yo hago lo propio con los míos.

Sus manos van a parar de nuevo a mi culo, y su boca se mueve de mi cuello hasta mi pecho, gimo fuertemente cuando su boca atrapa uno de mis pezones. Lo noto sonreír.

― ¿Te gusta esto John? –me pregunta sin soltarlo.

―Oh dios, si –gimo de nuevo cuando lo muerde – quiero tocarte Sherlock, déjame tocarte.

Sherlock se separa de mi pezón y me mira directamente a los ojos. Lo noto nervioso, algo que hasta ahora no había notado.

― ¿Nunca has hecho esto verdad? –le pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Él niega con la cabeza.

– Pero quiero hacerlo contigo John.

Sonrió como un estúpido adolescente. Y me abalanzo contra sus labios.

―Si quieres que me detenga, porque crees que es demasiado para ti me lo dices. No quiero obligarte a algo que no quieras hacer.

Sherlock niega con la cabeza.

―Entiéndelo doctor, lo quiero todo contigo. – Pone su frente contra la mía sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos – quiero que me toques, quiero tocarte, quiero sentir tu dureza contra la mía, quiero que me hagas tuyo, quiero que estés dentro de mí.

Jadeo sobrecogido, esas palabras me han encendido más que antes. Que confié en mí de esa manera me sobrepasa.

―Sí, oh dios si Sherlock – dije casi en un gemido abalanzándome de suevo a sus labios.

Nos besábamos con más pasión que antes, Sherlock como buen aprendiz ya manejaba perfectamente la técnica haciéndome suspirar.

Deje de apoyarme con mis manos para dejar caer mi cuerpo contra el suyo, él gime y paso un brazo sobre mi espalda empujándome más a él. Comenzamos a frotarnos de nuevo. Gimiendo los dos fuertemente. Me estremezco cuando pienso como eso se sentía ya, aun teniendo tela de por medio y como se sentiría sin ninguna barrera.

Decidí que no bastaba con imaginarlo, me separe de Sherlock riéndome cuando se quejo por la falta de contacto. Le miro mientras me quitaba el calzoncillo, estaba soberbio, con los labios rojos e hinchados, con marcas por el cuello y los ojos brillando.

Suspiro cuando dejo libre mi erección, Sherlock la miraba fascinado haciéndome temblar. Cuando pone mi mano alrededor de mi dureza, haciéndome gemir, pareció reaccionar y el mismo se quito los suyos.

Su pene erecto salió contento de ser liberado, Sherlock suspiro agradecido y yo sin pensarlo me incline para juntarlos.

Los dos gemimos más fuertemente, una de sus manos bajo para ayudar a la mía a sujetar a los dos miembros. Comenzamos a movernos uno sobre el otro, sin dejar de bombear nuestros miembros, suspiro y me inclino para atrapar uno de sus pezones, y el hizo lo propio con la mano que le quedaba atrapando mi pezón izquierdo, retorciéndolo cada vez que yo le daba una suave mordida al suyo.

Empecé a notar el liquito pre seminal en ambos miembros, y aunque me costó, pare de moverme sobre Sherlock.

―Hazlo –acepto Sherlock adivinando mis pensamientos.

Gemí de nuevo ante sus palabras y me incline a coger el bote de lubricante.

―Primero tengo que prepararte – me levante quedándome de rodillas en la cama – nunca he hecho esto, así que da las gracias a que sea medico y que no sea un ignorante.

―Hazlo ya John, no puedo esperar –dijo gimiendo, su mano estaba sobre su miembro bajándola y subiéndola.

Asentí rápidamente y me eche un poco de lubricante en el dedo. Me coloque frente a él, y él flexiono sus rodillas y separo las piernas esperándome.

―Deja de tocarte Sherlock –le dije cuando volvió a gemir.

Asintió y retito su mano.

―Esto va a ser algo incomodo – le avise – luego cambiara.

Volvió a asentir, y deslice un dedo dentro de él. Se quejo incomodo y le susurre que se tranquilizara. Comencé a mover el dedo despacio para que se acostumbrara a la sensación, cuando note que se acostumbraba metí otro dedo. Se movió inquieto, así que decidí entretenerle.

Sin dejar de mover los dedos me incline hasta su pene y sin pararme a pensarlo, me lo metí en la boca. Gimió fuertemente, mucho más fuerte que antes.

―Oh, John – jadeo – eso es increíble.

Sonreí sobre su erección y decidí meter el tercer dedo. Sherlock gimió fuertemente cuando le roce la próstata.

―John, John ¿Qué era eso?

Me separe de su miembro, y sin dejar de bombear dentro de él, volvió a tocarle allí para ver como se retorcía.

―Eso es la próstata, cariño – dije inclinándome a su boca para besarlo – y creo que ya estás listo.

― ¿Lo hacemos así? –me pregunto inocentemente,  _te amo,_  quise decirle, porque lo hacía, y el que estuviera debajo de mi con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos aun lo hacía más evidente.

―No, te quiero encima Sherlock. Encima mío.

Sherlock sonrió lascivamente y se levanto. Me senté en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, y alcance de nuevo el bote de lubricante.

Sherlock me miraba mientras extendía el lubricante por mi miembro totalmente hinchado, buscando atención.

―Ven aquí – le dije extendiéndole la mano.

Sherlock me la tomo y se coloco encima de mí. Le tome la cara con las manos para que me mirase, ahora sí que se le veía nervioso. Se me encogió el corazón al verle tan vulnerable y tan excitante a la vez.

― ¿Estás seguro? –le pregunte una vez más.

―Si John – me aseguro besándome –pero hazlo tú.

Asentí excitado perdido, cogí mi miembro y lo coloque sobre su entrada. El simple contacto ya me hizo estremecer.

― ¿Listo? –le pregunte.

―Cuando tú quieras.

Con mi otra mano lo agarre de la cintura y lo baje a mí lentamente, Sherlock se quejo y yo gemí. Era estrecho, más estrecho de lo que hubiera imaginado. Cuando bajo completamente y todo mi miembro estaba dentro de él tuve que pararme para que no cometiera una locura.

― ¿Estás bien?― le pregunte al oído.

Sherlock se agarraba a mi hombro bueno escondiendo la cabeza en mi cuello. Su pene rozaba mi estomago, subí una mano hasta él y lo acaricie.

―Tranquilo –le susurre estimulando su miembro – pasara.

Sherlock no dijo ni una palabra, empecé a asustarme, realmente quería seguir, lo necesitaba. Mis miedos duraron poco cuando él mismo comenzó a moverse sobre mí.

Ambos gemimos en voz alta. Separo la cabeza de mi cuello y me miro con deseo. Yo también comencé a moverme debajo de él, deje su miembro y le agarre el culo con las dos manos para poder moverme mejor.

Empecé a embestirlo con más fuerza. Le agarre fuertemente del culo para moverlo hasta donde yo quería, volví a embestirlo dirigiéndome a donde sabía que estaba su próstata.

―JOHN –grito.

― ¿Te gusta esto Sherlock? –le pregunte extasiado.

El asintió gimiendo como loco, me incline a su cuello besándolo.

Le penetraba con fuerza, casi con furia, no podía haber sido de otra forma teniendo encuentra todo el tiempo que llevábamos desperdiciado. Y pensar que hasta hace unos días ni si quiera deseaba esto.

Sherlock comenzó a tocarse el mismo, yo le miraba con fascinación. Era la escena más erótica y excitante que había contemplado. Mi pene perdiéndose dentro de él, mientras que su mano bombea con fuerza el suyo. A este paso no sé cómo no habíamos llegado ya, yo 6 meses a dos velas y el virgen hasta ahora.

―John, creo que ya….aahh – dijo como leyéndome los pensamientos.

Separe una mano de su culo para la cogerle el miembro.

–Muévete Sherlock – dije gimiendo.

El asintió, saco su mano de su pene poniendo ambas manos contra la pared. Y comenzó a moverse sobre mí.

Si no hubiera estado con tanto placer me hubiera parado a pensar en el ruido que hacíamos, en lo mucho que gemíamos y gritábamos. Pero en esas circunstancia, con su culo cayendo sobre mi pene mientras yo agarraba su miembro, no me importaba lo más mínimo. Mañana me sonrojaría y pediría disculpas a la señora Hudson.

Sherlock gemía mi nombre con más fuerza, aumento el ritmo de las penetraciones volviéndome aun más loco. Estaba cerca ya, y el también.

―Estoy cerca Sherlock, voy a llegar –gemí informándole.

Aumento más la velocidad, gritando mi nombre. Gimió con más fuerza y estallo sacando toda su semilla sobre mi estomago. Yo también me derrumbe dentro del él, gritando como un loco.

Después de alcanzar el clímax, todo quedo en silencio. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, agotados.

Levante la cabeza de Sherlock, que había caído sobre mi pecho, y le bese la frente.

― ¿Te ha gustado? –le pregunte, aunque realmente la verdadera pregunta se escondía tras esta, y esa era  _¿lo querrás volver a hacer conmigo?_

Sherlock rio, y me beso los labios.

―No me sea estúpido doctor –susurro contra mis labios – claro que querré volver a hacerlo.

Le sonreí, y profundice el beso.

―Sera mejor que nos limpiemos –sugerí contra su frente.

Sherlock asintió y salió de encima de mí. Me ofreció la mano cuando estuvo de pie, para ayudarme a levantarme.

Le di un beso antes de darme la vuelta e ir al baño para limpiarme, él me siguió y se limpio a sí mismo.

No hablamos nada hasta que estuvimos de nuevo tumbados en su cama, abrió sus brazos invitándome a abrazarle. Me acomode en su pecho y suspire.

― ¿Dije algo? – le pregunte dudoso – cuando llegamos al clímax, creo que grite algo. No consigo saber que es.

Sherlock rio.

―Dijiste que me amas –dijo lentamente mirándome atentamente.

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, pero no dude.

―Es porque lo hago.

Sherlock parpadeo lentamente.

 ― ¿Enserio? –pregunto en un susurro, recordándome a la primera vez que le había dicho que era brillante y le sonreí.

―Si, Sherlock.

―Yo también a ti –me dijo sin que me lo esperase. Volví a sonreír como un adolescente enamorado, y subí a sus labios para besarle.


	10. Cumpleaños

_John P.D.V_

* * *

―John

Suspire aun en sueños. Oía a esa voz, esa perfecta voz llamándome, pero no quería despertarme. Sería muy duro descubrir que todo lo de anoche había sido solo un sueño.

―John…―ahora la voz estaba más cerca de mi oreja, me estremecí y me agarre mas a él – John despierta, te aseguro que no ha sido un sueño.

Resople riéndome ligeramente, claro, seguía siendo ese maldito genio brillante.

Abrí poco a poco los ojos para ir acostumbrándome un poco a la luz, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos mirándome. Volví a sonreír, en mi opinión, como un idiota.

― ¿Has dormido bien? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

―De maravilla, aunque sigo cansado –dije bostezando ― ¿Qué hora es?

―Las ocho, Alex llegara dentro de media hora.

Me queje en silencio. Sherlock se rio y planto un beso en mi frente.

―Me siento halagado de que prefieras mi compañía antes que la de tu hijo –dijo burlándose de mí – pero creo que aun es algo pequeño para que sepa lo que estuvimos haciendo anoche.

― ¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado? –le pregunte sorprendido e ignorando lo primero que había dicho.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y no me contesto.

―Nos ponemos el pijama y volvemos a la cama – dijo bostezando.

― ¿Has dormido algo? –le pregunte.

―No. Hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo, es mejor contemplarte –dijo sonrojándome ― ¿Sabes que mueves la nariz cada cierto tiempo? Creo que es muy dulce.

Le mire aun más sonrojado, esperaba poder acostumbrarme a esto. A que él me dijera cosas como aquellas y que no acabara sonrojado como una adolescente.

―Yo también voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto John –me dijo acariciándome el pelo – nunca había tenido la necesidad de decirte cosas como estas. Es una suerte que ahora pueda decírtelas sin que parezca raro. Ahora vallamos a vestirnos.

Asentí aun pensando en lo que me había dicho, me levante y subí a la que había sido mi habitación a por uno de mis pijamas. En esas semanas aun no me había atrevido a dejar una sola cosas mía en el cuarto de Sherlock, pues hasta donde yo sabía esto era temporal.

Baje rápidamente ya vestido sintiendo esa enorme necesidad de volver a estar con Sherlock, me había costado admitirlo, pero amaba a ese genio idiota.

Cuando llegue a la habitación Sherlock volvía a estar tumbado boca arriba en la cama, al verme entrar abrió sus brazos invitándome. No me lo pensé dos veces y me tumbe junto a él posando mi cabeza en su pecho.

― ¿Sabes que tenemos que hablar, no? –le pregunte con miedo.

―Sí, pero esperaba que se pudiera aplazar unas cuantas horas más, o incluso días.

―No seas estúpido, tenemos que aclarar esto – le dije apoyándome en un codo para mirarle mejor.

― ¿Aclarar el que? –Pregunto confundido – Creo John, que esto está bastante claro, tú me quieres y yo te quiero. Es simple aunque nos haya costado años decirlo.

―Lo sé –dije volviéndome a apoyar en él – pero lo que a nosotros nos parece tan simple y sencillo como decir que nos queremos, para los demás no será tan sencillo.

―Te refieres a tu hijo.

―Entre otros. Pero si, Alex es pequeño y no entenderá. –Dije aunque sabía que me estaba yendo de lo que de verdad quería decir – Lo que quiero decir, es que necesitaremos usar etiquetas sociales para no confundir al niño.

Sherlock empezó a reírse ofendiéndome, no esperaba una respuesta como aquella.

― ¿Me está pidiendo salir, querido doctor?― Sherlock volvió a sonreírme y planto un beso en mi nuca – No necesitas ni que preguntarlo John, quiero estar contigo. Y si tenemos que usar la palabra novio, que así sea.

Reí divertido, feliz como una perdiz.

― ¿Puedo llamarte también por nombres cariñosos? –le pregunte, aunque solo fue para burlarme de él y de la cara que puso a continuación.

― ¿Te refieres a  _cielo_ ,  _cariño, pichoncito_ … y cosas así? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí, amor.

Sherlock gruño.

―Cielo, no pongas esa cara – seguí burlándome de él― Eres demasiado atractivo para poner esa cara.

―Ignorare tú estúpido intento de burlarte de mí – sentía su respiración en la nuca ― ¿Enserio lo piensas?

― ¿Qué eres atractivo? –le pregunte sin volverme hacia él, pero sentí como asentía – Pues claro que lo pienso, y lo pienso porque lo eres.

―Es bueno saberlo –susurro contra mi oreja con voz profunda, un escalofrió me cubrió de pies a cabeza, esa voz era más que un afrodisiaco.

Volví a apoyarme con el codo para dejar nuestras caras al mismo nivel, Sherlock no dijo nada más pero sus ojos me estaban retando en silencio, supiere antes de posar mis labios en los suyos y besarle.

Me olvide de que me estaba apoyando en el codo y sin soltarme del beso deje caer todo mi peso sobre él, gemí cuando mordió mi labio inferior, mentalmente me felicite por haber sido un buen maestro, porque lo que Sherlock me estaba haciendo con la lengua era impresionante.

Sus manos llegaron a las mías para entrelazar nuestros dedos y mientras que yo intentaba ganar esa lucha con su lengua, deslizo nuestras manos a su culo dejando allí las mías para subir las suyas al mío.

Apretó las manos de repente haciéndome gemir, a causa de eso me separe un poco de sus labios.

― ¿Uno rapidito? –me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me eche a reír sin apartarme de él.

―Alex va a llegar en cualquier momento –susurre contra sus labios― además apuesto lo que quieras a que te duele el culo, no intentes negarlo porque te he visto antes, cuando te levantabas.

― ¿Ni un día juntos y ya pones excusas para el sexo? –pregunto fingiendo indignación― y lo del culo es culpa tuya, supongo que no tengo que recordarte el porqué ando como ando.

―Te compensare, te lo prometo –le aseguro pensando en lo que le haría – Pero ahora no quiero que volvamos a montar la que montamos ayer.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto distraídamente pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

―Creo que ayer fuimos muy escandalosos –le dije detenidamente.

―Sí, estoy seguro de ello. Tengo que hacer un estudio sobre esto, John. Las maneras en la que gritamos y sobre todo las cosas que dijimos –dijo con ese tono científico, pero sonrojándose al recordarlo – Creo que la señora Hudson ya no nos va a mirar igual.

― ¿Nos oyó? –pregunte alarmado, no había pensado en ella en absoluto.

―Obviamente John, tú mismo has dicho que hicimos mucho ruido, pero tranquilo que estará encantada –respondió con una sonrisa.

Suspire más avergonzado que aliviado y volví a dejarme caer en su pecho. Aunque no moví las manos de su culo, había que admitir que tenía un culo delicioso.

Al sentir esa comodidad y tranquilidad, que bien podría definirse como felicidad en estado puro, una nueva duda surgió en mí. Todo era muy sencillo y a la vez complicado con Sherlock, ahora éramos oficialmente pareja, pero no éramos una convencional y él no era ni mucho menos una persona normal. Me removí inquieto y sintiéndome algo estúpido porque algo así como el hecho de preguntarle sobre la habitación me inquietara.

―Suéltalo.

― ¿Qué? –pregunte confundido aun en mis pensamientos.

―Lo que estas pensando, es molesto –se quejo.

―Oh, vale –responde sonrojándome y sintiéndome aun más estúpido – me estaba preguntando sobre lo de compartir habitación.

Sherlock se levanto un poco, volviendo mi cabeza hacia él para que pudiéramos mirarnos. Frunció el ceño pensando y acaricio una de mis mejillas.

― ¿No duermes aquí ya? –pregunto desconcertado.

―Sí, pero a lo que me refiero es a trasladarme definitivamente, quiero decir, a sacar mis cosas de la habitación de arriba y dejarlas aquí.

Sherlock sonrió y me beso fuertemente la frente.

― ¡Eso sería fantástico John! –Respondió efusivamente – no lo había pensado. Eres brillante querido doctor.

―Sera porque se más de relaciones –le respondí con cariño – y era obvio algo así,  _cielo._

Sherlock volvió a gruñir y se volvió a tumbar.

―Además, así Alex tendrá su propia habitación – le comente ya planeando todo – tendremos que amueblársela para que sea más cómoda e idónea para un niño de cinco años.

Sentí que Sherlock se tensaba debajo de mi cuerpo.

― ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunte preocupado.

― ¿Tendremos?

Traque saliva al oír su tono y al caer en la cuenta de que tenia de verdad un hijo y de que también tenía una pareja. No había pensado como se sentiría Sherlock con respecto al niño. Pues una cosa era tener al hijo de tu compañero de piso en casa y otra era tener al hijo de tu pareja.

―Sí, si tu quieres. –le respondí sin apartar mis ojos de él – no vas a tener más obligación con él que la que ya tenias. Vuestra relación no cambiara.

Sherlock bajo la cabeza para evitar mirarme. Espere hasta que dijera algo.

―No, no si yo quiero –susurro tan bajo que me costó entenderle – el crio no es tan malo.

Sonreí agradecido y esta vez fui yo quien planto un beso en su frente.

― ¿Entonces ya te llegas bien con él?―le pregunte.

Sherlock subió la cabeza y me miro antes de responderme.

―Se podría decir que ahora tengo dos corazones – sonreí ampliamente medio sorprendido medio aliviado.

Justo cuando le iba a volver a besar oímos como llamaban a la puerta. Suspire resignado pero le bese de todas formas. Esta vez el beso fue más suave y dulce. Quién diría que Sherlock Holmes era capaz de besar así.

Las voces que se oían de la escalera se hicieron más claras y con mucha resignación me separe de él.

― ¿Esta mi papi en la habitación? –pregunto la voz de mi hijo desde afuera.

―Si querido –le respondió la voz dulce de nuestra casera, se oyeron pasos hasta la que ahora era nuestra habitación – uoh, uoh, uoh – canto, como siempre, llamando a la puerta ― ¿Estáis presentables chicos?

Me sonroje, oyendo como Alex se reía.

―Pasar –invito Sherlock.

La puerta se abrió y por ella paso corriendo Alex seguida de la señora Hudson.

―Oh chicos, cuanto me alegro por vosotros –dijo con ese tono de madre que a mí especialmente me encantaba – pero la próxima vez no hagáis tanto ruido, estoy muy mayor para esos sustos – divertida nos regaño antes de irse.

Riéndome un poco me fije en Alex, que nos miraba con una sonrisa encantada en el rostro pero sin decir una palabra.

―Ven aquí cariño.

Alex sonrió y salto a la cama dándome un abrazo. Sherlock rio un poco, sin decir aun una palabra.

― ¿Ves papi? –Dijo riéndose – te lo dije.

―Al contrario que tu Alex, tu padre puede llegar a ser un poco estúpido –respondió Sherlock acariciando el pelo de Alex.

―Oye –gruñí fingiendo indignación.

― ¿Entonces el plan funciono? –Pregunto mi hijo entusiasmado, para luego taparse la boca corriendo –Ups.

Sherlock rio ahora más fuerte, parpadee confundido.

― ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?―pregunte mirándolos a los dos.

―Lo siento tío Sherly.

―No pasa nada –le tranquilizo Sherlock, le mire con una ceja alzada en signo de interrogación –La verdad John, es que tu hijo y yo estábamos compinchados.

Alex volvió a reír más tranquilo. Me levante un poco sentándome en la cama fijándome en los dos, sin saber que pensar de esa unión tan jodidamente extraña.

―Sí, tío Sherly me pidió que le ayudara.

―No, no fue así exactamente –interrumpió con mala cara, sonreí divertido, a Sherlock no le gustaba nada que alguien le recalcara que había pedido ayuda – podía haberlo hecho solo, pero el crio descubrió mis planes.

― ¿Y qué planes son esos? –pregunte.

Sherlock bajo la cabeza, si no lo conociera diría que avergonzado pero no, Sherlock Holmes no estaría nunca avergonzado por algo que hubiera hecho.

―Conquistarte –respondió ganándose una mirada de asombro de mi parte – Aunque según Alex solo necesitabas un pequeño empujón.

―Sí, le dije a tío Sherly que tú también le querías pero que no lo admitías.

―Esperar, esperar –pedí mareado ― ¿Me estáis diciendo que os unisteis para que, tu y yo –dije señalando a los dos – acabáramos juntos?

Alex y Sherlock se miraron antes de volverse hacia mí y asentir expectantes. Trague saliva entendiéndolo todo,  _la cena en el McDonald_ ,  _la cita_ , todo planeado.

― ¿Entonces la cena en el McDonald era un anzuelo para que aceptara tener una cita contigo? –pregunte asegurándome.

―Brillante ¿verdad? –Asentí sin saber que decir –sabía que si Alex te pedía ir a cenar no te negarías, es más lo llevarías encantado, pero el niño había dicho de ir los tres, tu sabias que yo me negaría rotundamente. Por lo que fácilmente podrías pedirme algo a cambio de que fuera, como no lo hiciste tu yo te lo pregunte. Fácil y brillante.

Lejos de sentirme utilizado, como la mayoría de las veces me sentía después de que Sherlock me utilizase para un experimento, me sentí feliz y solo atine a corroborar sus palabras.

―No te lleves todo el merito tío Sherly – le regaño Alex – Papi, ¡que sepas que al día siguiente me dijo que había estado fantástico!

―Es que lo estuviste enano –le confirmo Sherlock.

Alex volvió a sonreír encantado, no pude evitar reír, parecía tan orgulloso y feliz de tener una muestra de aprecio de Sherlock.

― ¿Qué va a ser de mi? –me queje con dramatismo – ¡Rodeado de dos genios!

―De momento hacerme el desayuno –sugirió Alex saltando de la cama con una sonrisa picara en los labios antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

― ¿Lestrade no te lo ha hecho?― le pregunte en voz alta con tono ofendido volviéndome hacia la puerta.

―Sigo teniendo hambre –contesto.

Resople, aunque era agradable que alguien tuviera hambre en esta casa que no fuera yo. Más valía que ese rasgo de no comer no se le pegara de Sherlock.

― ¿Tú tienes hambre?―le pregunte aun de espaldas a él – y no me digas que no porque antes he oído como rugían, ayer debiste agotarte –bromee.

Sherlock se movió atreves de la cama para quedar detrás mío, lo sentí cálido en mi espalda y suspire feliz cuando me abrazo rodeándome por la cintura. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro bueno y la inclino para dejar un beso en mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar de nuevo.

―Si ya sabes que tengo hambre –dijo contra mi cuello ― ¿para qué me lo preguntas?

―Me gusta oírte decirlo, no es algo que pase a menudo –le respondo volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

―Aun me debes algo –ronroneo antes de darme un pequeño beso – no pienses que lo he olvidado.

―Ya te he dicho que te recompensare – reí volviéndole a besar – pero Alex está en la sala de estar esperando el desayuno.

Sherlock arrugo la nariz y se separo de mí con fastidio.

―Maldito crio –gruño.

* * *

―Perdone, ¿pero cuánto cuesta esto? –pregunte sin fijarme realmente en la persona que me atendía, toda mi atención estaba puesta en ese bonito peluche.

―Tan solo 20 libras señor –me respondió dulcemente la voz de la empleada ― ¿Desea comprarlo?

Subí la mirada hacia ella agarrando el peluche con las manos antes de dárselo con una sonrisa. Asentí con entusiasmo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa acompañado de un pestañeo seductor.

Trague saliva algo incomodo, y me entretuve sacando mi cartera para evitar mirarla. Dentro de poco iba a hacer un mes desde que estaba con Sherlock, y era increíble como desde entonces parecía atraer más al sexo opuesto. Era de locos.

― ¿Es para alguien en especial? –me pregunto mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Eh?...oh si –le respondí –para mi hijo.

Eso pareció desanimarla un poco, pero no dejo de sonreír.

―Mañana es su cumpleaños, y le gustan los leones –agregue sintiéndome tonto.

― ¿Se lo envuelvo entonces? –Me pregunto, yo asentí avergonzado por no habérselo pedido antes, ya que ya había metido el peluche en una bolsa, pero ella no se quejo y siguió sonriendo sacando el papel de regalo ― ¿Y a su mujer también le gustan los leones?

Parpadee confundido sin saber que responder en ese momento, esa mujer era lista, y su pregunta una manera muy inusual de preguntarme si tenía mujer.

―No, no tengo mujer –le respondí con una sonrisa extendiéndole el dinero, ella sonrió encantada mientras guardaba el peluche ya envuelto en la bolsa –pero a mi novio le gustan las abejas.

Me sentí mal por divertirme de la cara que puso ante mis palabras, durante ese mes había encontrado un nuevo hobby, el de decirle a la gente que Sherlock era mi pareja, era realmente divertido ver la cara de pasmados que la gente ponía.

La mujer me tendió la bolsa sonriéndome débilmente casi como de disculpa. Tome la bolsa y salí de la tienda arrastrando las demás bolsas, ya era hora de ir a casa.

Había estado toda la mañana buscando regalos para Alex, Sherlock me había dejado su tarjeta y me había dicho que le comprara lo que quisiera, trate de negarme pero empezó a burlarse de mí, alegando que todo lo mío era suyo y viceversa. Algún día de estos le quitaría el portátil para que dejase de buscar cosas sobre las parejas.

Porque Sherlock lejos de asustarse o ahogarse en una relación, lo que todos pensaban, había decidido saber todo sobre las parejas para no ser una mal novio, como él decía. Y aunque había usado montones de tópicos seguía siendo el mismo gruñón y antipático detective que deja dedos en la nevera y guarda ojos en el microondas. Cosa que agradecía de sobremanera.

―Hola cielo –me saludo la señora Hudson nada más entrar por la puerta – ¿quieres que te ayude? –se ofreció.

―Sí, gracias señora Hudson –le sonreí ― ¿puede guardar las bolsas en su casa? Son los regalos de Alex y no quiero que los encuentre.

―Claro cielo –me respondió quitándome las bolsas de la mano – yo las guardo, no es ningún problema.

―Gracias señora Hudson –le agradecí besándola en la mejilla – y acuérdese de que mañana es la fiesta de Alex.

―No lo olvido querido.

Asentí y subí las escaleras.

―Ya estoy en casa –anuncie al aire, nadie respondió – menuda bienvenida.

―Estoy en la concina –anuncio la voz de Sherlock.

― _Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te han ido las compras? –_ dije imitando la voz de Sherlock mientras entraba en la cocina. Sherlock estaba mirando por su microscopio, seguramente otro experimento ya que no teníamos ningún caso.

Sherlock resoplo.

―Haz el favor de dejar de imitarme. Y si vas a hacerlo por lo menos hazlo bien. –Dijo sin apartar la vista del microscopio – yo no tengo esa voz, y sabes que no te llamo cariño. Y menos soy de los que te pregunta sobre algo tan obvio. Solo necesito mirarte para saber esa pregunta, ¿Por qué te iba a preguntar?

Alce las cejas y le mire con cara de pocos amigos.

―Me bastaba con un simple hola, pero soñar es gratis –le respondí dándole la espalda para coger las tazas y hacer el té ― ¿Y Alex?

―En su habitación jugando.

―Bien –le respondí ― ¿Querrás una taza?

―Dos de azúcar –respondió mientras anotaba en ese cuaderno suyo de experimentos.

―Sí, ya lo sé. No resaltes lo obvio – dije sarcásticamente.

Lo oí suspirar pesadamente antes de oírle levantase. Sus manos me rodearon por la cintura abrazándome por la espalda como tanto la gustaba depositando un beso en mi cuello.

―Creo que hoy no te he besado con propiedad –susurro a mi oído.

―Me gustaría saber qué significa eso para ti –dije volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

Sherlock rio entre dientes y se inclino a mis labios para morder mi labio inferíos y tirar de él.

―Si te besara con propiedad –dijo volviendo a repetir su última acción pero acompañándolo con un pequeño beso – y entrara Alex, se traumatizaría de tal manera que no podría volver a mirarnos a los ojos.

Me volví completamente hacia él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

―Es una suerte que Alex este en su habitación –le respondí dándole un pequeño beso de vuelta – y que este tan ensimismado jugando que ni siquiera haya bajado a saludarme como siempre hace.

―Brillante –murmuro Sherlock.

* * *

― ¡Alex! –Llame por las escaleras – date prisa hijo, tus tíos llegaran enseguida.

Me di la vuelta para volver a la sala, esta estaba decorada con globos, y una tarta de chocolate estaba colocada en la mesa con seis velas en ella. Todos los regalos que le había comprado estaban encima del sofá, Sherlock me había dicho que me había pasado comprándole, ¡pero qué demonios! Era su primer cumpleaños conmigo y me había perdido los cinco anteriores.

―Quedan diez minutos para que el primero llegue –informo Sherlock desde su portátil –déjale que siga jugando antes de que empiece este infierno.

―Es una fiesta de cumpleaños Sherlock –les respondí sentándome en mi sillón – se supone que no son un infierno, son divertidas.

Sherlock resoplo.

―Si tu lo dices…―murmuró por lo bajo tecleando en su portátil.

―Ignorare eso –le respondí, él solo se encogió de hombros y siguió tecleando – Es su primera fiesta de cumpleaños con nosotros Sherlock, quiero que vaya bien.

―Le gustara cualquier fiesta que le hagas –respondió distraídamente – nunca ha tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños.

―Me lo imaginaba –dije arrugando la nariz –pero me siento un poco mal de todas formas. Esta no es una fiesta de cumpleaños que tendría un niño de seis años, quiero decir, solo van a venir personas mayores. Lo normal es que tenga alguien de su edad.

―Mis fiestas eran así. –comento Sherlock, hice un sonido sarcástico dándole a entender que eso no me aliviaba, ni mucho menos – Ya sabes tú no tienes la culpa de que esa mujer no haya querido que Marc viniera –Marc era el único amigo que Alex había hecho en el parque, pero su madre desde hace unas semana casi no les dejaba jugar juntos – La gente con la mente tan cerrada como la de esa mujer no merece ni tu tiempo ni el mío.

Suspire resignado, la homofobia había sido una parte de mi vida a causa Harry, pero nunca la había sentido directamente.

―Eran buenos amigos, cuando sean más mayores el niño moreno se relevara contra su madre para ver a nue… ―paró en seco y se aclaro la garganta – para ver a Alex. Con un poco de suerte tendrán lo que tú y yo tenemos.

― ¿Quieres decir que uno de ellos utilizara al otro para hacer sus experimentos? –bromee intentando suavizar la tensión que había aparecidos con las palabras que no había dicho.

―Hace mucho que no pruebo un experimento contigo –dijo herido – y no te utilizo.

―Oh sí que lo haces,  _cielo_  –Sherlock gruño y yo sonreí – Ahora me utilizas para el sexo.

―No veo que te quejes mucho –dijo Sherlock con tono acusador.

―Y nunca lo haría, como te digo siempre, es fantástico que hayas abierto tanto las puertas al sexo y que quieras recuperar el tiempo perdido –dije con un sonrisa – pero, y no me estoy quejando, es agotados y ya no estoy para estos trotes.

―No eres tan viejo.

―No, ya sé que no lo soy, pero si me despiertas a las cuatro de la mañana para hacerlo no puedes pretender que luego a las ocho volvamos a hacerlo y que no esté cansado.

Sherlock dejo de lado el portátil y me miro pensativo.

― ¿Sabes que voy a seguir haciéndolo, no? –pregunto, yo asentí – si un día no quieres me paras, nunca te forzaría.

Me reí sabiendo que eso era imposible, como para poder negarme a él. Esa noche misma me había despertado haciéndome un trabajito y habíamos acabado mordiendo la almohada para no despertar a Alex.

―Lestrade y Mycroft ya llegan –anuncio Sherlock volviendo a su portátil.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?―pregunte curioso.

El timbre sonó segundos después y me levante del sillón para empezar a preparar las bebidas.

―He oído uno de los coches de Mycroft aparcar en la puerta ―me explico Sherlock – y teniendo encuentra que ayer Lestrade durmió con mi hermano en su casa lo más seguro es que lleguen juntos.

― ¿Cómo sabes que durmieron juntos? –le pregunte susurrando, oyendo como esos dos subían por las escaleras.

Sherlock rio pero no contesto.

―Querido hermano, Dr. Watson –nos saludo Mycroft entrando por la puerta.

Me acerque a él y Lestrade, les estreche la mano a los dos y les agradecí que vinieran. Ambos traían un regalo para Alex.

―No os teníais que haber molestado –les dije.

―No es ninguna molestia John –me contesto Lestrade dándome una palmadita en la espalda ― ¿Está en su habitación? –Asentí con la cabeza – Voy a felicitarle.

―Y haz que baje –le pedí.

Mycroft dejo su regalo encima de la chimenea antes de sentarse con elegancia en mi sillón, Sherlock le gruño pero siguió a lo suyo.

―Mycroft, ¿quieres una copa? –le pregunte.

―Oh si, gracias doctor –agradeció a largando la mano para tomar la copa ― ¿Qué tal todo hermanito? –le pregunto.

―Como si tu no lo supieras ya –le escupió cerrando ya su portátil ― ¿Comerás también tarta? –le pregunto con esa sonrisa que solo usaba para chinchar a su hermano.

― ¡Qué remedio! todo sea por mi sobrino –le respondió, a mi parecer, retándole.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a seguirle el juego, di gracias a que el timbre sonó en ese momento y a que Greg bajara las escaleras con Alex en los brazos.

―Hoy no chicos –les advirtió Greg, le di una mirada agradecida y él me sonrió. Desde que esos dos estaban juntos, él y yo nos turnábamos para pedirles que se comportaran. Parecíamos más los padres que los novios.

― ¡Hola tío My! –Le saludo Alex bajándose de los brazos de Greg y llegando a Mycroft ― ¿Me has traído un regalo? –pregunto con todo el descaro.

Mycroft rio un poco, con una risa muy elegante, y revolvió los pequeños rizos de la cabeza de Alex. Sí, mi hijo tenía el pelo rizado, como Sherlock, pero seguía siendo rubio como yo. Cualquiera podía decir que parecía realmente de los dos.

― ¡Hola a todos! –saludo una voz cantarina entrando por la puerta.

― ¡Molly! Hola –salude acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

― ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? –Pregunto después de saludar a todos con la mano – Felicidades campeón –le felicito cuando Alex llego hasta ella con una sonrisa.

―Gracias tía Molly – le agradeció dándole un abrazo.

Sonreí feliz y me di la vuelta para mirar a Sherlock. Estaba mirando también la escena con una pequeña, casi invisible, sonrisa, suspire aliviado de que no estuviera de morros ni fastidiado.

―Bueno ahora que estamos todos, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a soplar las velas? –Le pregunte a Alex agachándome a su altura – y luego nos comemos la tarta y abrimos los regalos, ¿De acuerdo?

El asintió entusiasmado y todos reímos. Alex se acerco a la mesa, se subió a la silla frente a la tarta y espero a que Sherlock le encendiera todas las velas. Todos nos agrupamos alrededor de él para poder verle, la señora Hudson saco una veja cámara y se preparo para hacer fotos.

―Se supones que tenéis que cantarme el cumpleaños feliz –nos dijo Alex mirándonos.

Nos miramos todos esperando a que alguien empezara.

―Oh, diablos, no seáis ridículos –se quejo Sherlock – empezar ya a cantar.

Y así lo hicimos, Greg fue el que empezó y Molly, la señora Hudson y yo le seguimos, incluso Mycroft canto una pequeña estrofa, Sherlock solo nos miraba divertido y de vez en cuando sonreía a Alex.

Cuando la canción llegaba a su fin, le pedí a Alex que pidiera un deseo antes de soplar las velas. El nos miro a todos sonriendo y antes de soplar miro a Sherlock primero y después me miro a mí. Soplo en medio de los aplausos y de unos cuantos flases de la cámara.

― ¡Y ahora los regalos! –grito Alex feliz.

―Pero mientras comemos la tarta, que tu  _tío My –_ se burlo Sherlock – no puede esperar.

―Tú también vas a comer, ya sabes –le amenace señalándolo con un dedo. Sherlock me miro sorprendido, con una expresión claramente fingida, he hizo una mueca de disgusto.

―Y comerás el trozo más grande –le dijo Alex imitándome.

―Lo tienes claro Sherlock –rio Lestrade.

Todos reímos y nos burlamos del pobre de mi novio. La señora Hudson dejo la cámara de fotos en la repisa de la chimenea y fue a buscar un cuchillo para poder cortar la tarta. Yo fui a por los platos y las cucharas para servirla.

Corte la tarta en trozos y repartí uno a cada uno, estos la cogieron encantada, Sherlock cogió el plato ante la mirada de todos, parecía realmente resignado, sabía que no le hacía gracia ni tenía hambre ya que ayer también había cenado.

―Has engordado hermanito –comento Mycroft sentándose en mi sillón –te viene bien estar en una relación.

―Lo mismo te digo hermano –le respondió Sherlock dejando el plato en la mesa ya por la mitad, se dio la vuelta y se agacho para coger su violín.

― ¿Vas a tocarme algo, papa? –pregunto Alex con toda la cara llena de chocolate.

Me volvió algo incomodo hacia Sherlock, esperando un sinfín de reacciones, todos hicieron lo mismo que yo menos la señora Hudson que llego con una servilleta para limpiar la cara de Alex. Pero nada malo paso, el rostro de Sherlock pareció impasible cuando asintió con la cabeza y empezó a tocar una nueva melodía.

Era la primera vez que Alex llamaba así a Sherlock, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, pues me lo había dicho hace un tiempo. Supongo que me daba miedo como Sherlock pudiera reaccionar.

―Bien, mientras que Sherlock toca vamos abriendo los regalos –propuse, y mi voz pareció sacar a todos de su estupor.

― ¿Cuál quieres abrir primero?― le pregunto Lestrade.

― ¡El de tía Molly! –Contesto Alex terminándose la tarta – es el más grande.

Todos volvimos a reír, y Molly le paso su regalo a Alex dejando un suave beso en su mejilla, le agradecí con la mirada y con una inclinación de cabeza, ella me miro con una tímida sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia.

La señora Hudson volvió a coger la cámara e hizo una foto cuando Alex abrió el primer regalo, que resulto ser un barco pirata, me volví a Sherlock divertido y él me respondió arrugando la nariz, Alex estuvo encantado pero enseguida pidió el siguiente.

Lestrade le regalo unos walkie talkies para que pudiera hablar con quien quisiera, era de largo alcance por lo que podría hablar con alguien que estuviera lejos. Alex se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla como había hecho con Molly y fue a por el siguiente.

Abrió dos míos y de Sherlock, ya que le había incluido en la compra, seguidos. De nuevo pareció feliz al ver los coches y el gran camión, le esplique que eran transformables y que eran de una película donde los coches y ese camión luchaban contra los malos. El asintió sin darme mucha atención pendiente solo de sus juguetes, suspire divertido y contento de que por fin tuviera regalos.

Sherlock seguía tocando cuando Mycroft carraspeo pidiendo atención y extendiéndole su regalo a Alex. Alex lo desenvolvió con entusiasmo para descubrir un gran libro.

Alex lo miro ladeando su cabeza aun sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Sherlock dejo de tocar en el momento que vio el libro y luego miro a Mycroft, que lo estaba mirando, con una mirada de sorpresa bien disimulada.

― ¿Es un libro de Piratas? –le pregunto sin subir la mirada del libro.

―Si querido, ¿supongo que sabes que son los piratas?― le pregunto dejando de mirar a Sherlock, Alex asintió y levanto la mirada a Mycroft mientras señalaba el barco que Molly le había comprado – Bien, ya verás cómo te gusta, es muy alentador. Tus padres pueden leértelo por las noches antes de dormir.

Alex asintió con la cabeza y dejo el libro con cuidado en la mesa dándole las gracias a Mycroft por el libro. Alex se volvió hacia mí y yo le sonreí y le alenté a que cogiera otro de los regalos. Entre los que le compre le gusto especialmente ese león que le había comprado, lo abrazo con gusto antes de abrir el de la señora Hudson.

Después de que recogiera todos los envoltorios para tirarlos cada una fue a lo suyo. Lestrade y Molly se sentaron en el suelo con Alex abriendo el barco pirata. Mycroft se mantuvo sentado en sillón esta vez hablando con Sherlock, que se había sentado enfrente. Mientras recogía pude coger frases sueltas de lo que esos dos hablaban, no fue mucho, pero si lo suficiente para saber que ese libro de piratas había pertenecido a Sherlock.

La señora Hudson se dedico a sacar fotos a diestro y siniestro alegando que era un día memorable, y yo me dedique a ponerle un par de pilas a los walkie talkies.

La tarde paso rápida y sin ningún problema causado por los dos hermanos, Lestrade y Mycroft se fueron de la mano hasta el coche negro que esperaba por ellos. Molly se despidió de todos con un beso en la mejilla y se fue pidiendo un taxi.

Sherlock se levanto del sillón del que había estado sentado toda la tarde y cuando la señora Hudson se despidió y bajo se acerco a mi dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. Me guiño el ojo y se inclino sobre el sofá para sacar algo de detrás.

Escondiendo el sombrero de pirata tras su espada se sentó frente a Alex en el suelo, que estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con su nuevo barco pirata.

Sherlock le coloco el sombrero de pirata en la cabeza sin que este se diera cuenta, Alex subió la mirada sorprendiéndose y alzo sus manos a la cabeza para haber que le había puesto.

―Es un sombrero pirata –le explico Sherlock sin mirarle.

Yo también me senté en suelo junto a ellos sin decir una palabra. Alex inspecciono el sombrero con minucia y con una sonrisa en la cara.

―Gracias papa, me gusta mucho –le agradeció con una sonrisa poniéndose de nuevo el sombrero.

Mi mirada estaba en Sherlock, volviendo a esperar alguna clase de reacción, pero solo tenía una mirada pensativa y una expresión serena, no sonreía pero no hacía falta.

―Gracias papi, por la fiesta de cumpleaños –me agradeció captando mi atención, le sonreí con sinceridad y le di un beso en la mejilla.

―Te lo mereces campeón.

Sherlock hizo un ruido muy raro consiguiendo que los dos le miráramos, arrugaba la nariz y fingía estar ofendido.

―Yo también quiero un beso –dijo claramente indignado.

Alex rio y salto a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

―No te ofendas, pero me refería a uno de tu padre –le respondió con tono divertido, me miro con un reto en la mirada esperando a que yo hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Negué con la cabeza resignado, me acerque a él y le di un beso, aunque solo fuera para callarle.


	11. Lo encontraremos

_Sherlock P.D.V_

* * *

_Todo está oscuro, casi borroso. Solo sé que John esta encima mío. Subiendo y bajando a lo largo de toda mi extensión. No sé cómo hemos llegado esta vez hasta aquí, pero dios, necesitaba esto más que cualquier otra cosa._

_Es estrecho, increíblemente estrecho y cálido._

―Sherlock… ― _gime mi nombre._

_Esto tendría que excitarme, pienso. Pero solo logra desconcertarme, y de repente ya no me siento dentro de él, en vez de eso siento humedad._

_Todo se vuelve más borroso y ante mi desconcertada mirada John desaparece. Pero el placer sigue._

Abrí los ojos y deje escapar un gemido sin poder evitarlo.

 _Un sueño, solo un sueñ_ o, pensé,  _¿pero porque sigo sintiendo placer?_

―Cariño, espero que estuvieras soñando conmigo –la voz de John viene de más abajo – siento haberte despertado, pero estabas tan jodidamente excitante con esa erección mientras jadeabas en sueños, que no he podido evitarlo.

Mi mirada desenfocada se dirige hacia abajo, solo atino a sonreír cuando veo, entre las sombras de la habitación, a John entre mis piernas con mi brillante erección en sus manos. Sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa lasciva, los tiene rojos, lo que explica la sensación de humedad durante el final del sueño.

― ¿Con quién más iba a soñar? –Le pregunte extrañado – ya sabes que tu eres el único que consigue ponerme de esta forma.

John sonrió y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se inclino hacia mi erección lamiéndola desde la base hasta la punta. Un escalofrió me cubrió de pies a cabeza. John lo noto, lo que le hizo sonreír más.

―Y eso me excita en sobremanera –murmuro contra mi dureza ― ¿Qué quieres que te haga,  _cielo_?

Miles de escenarios pasaron por mi mente, a cual más excitante, pero solo uno lograba resaltar entre todas aquellas escenas tan bizarras.

―Solo,  _solo_ … ― murmure reteniendo un gemido, John sin poder esperar se había metido toda mi erección en su boca,  _dios_  – te quiero encima John, quiero estar dentro de ti.

― ¿Es eso con lo que soñabas? –Me pregunto con voz suave, yo solo atine a asentir algo impaciente – bien, todo lo que quieras lo tendrás. Ahora y siempre.

―Pues ven aquí –le pedí impaciente abriendo los brazos para que viniera – te necesito ya.

John volvió a sonreír pero no se hizo rogar y antes de que pudiera volver a pensar con claridad sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos, en ese beso le demostré lo excitado que estaba por si no lo había notado con mi notable erección.

Separándose de mi John se inclino hacia abajo quitándose los pantalones, impaciente yo hice lo propio con los míos. La ropa voló por la habitación y jadeante John se inclino hasta la mesilla para alcanzar en lubricante del cajón.

― ¿Dónde están los condones? –pregunto en un susurro.

―En el segundo cajón – le respondí al mismo tiempo que alzaba mis caderas para juntar nuestras caderas, y como consecuencia, nuestras erecciones.

John gimió fuertemente, demasiado fuerte en realidad.

―John, recuerda, Alex –atine a decir.

―Lo sé, lo sé― dijo rápidamente sentándose entre mis piernas. Rápidamente John abrió el condón y lo deslizo por toda mi extensión – tus dedos.

Como buen mandado alce la mano izquierda para que John pudiera depositar el lubricante en mis dedos. Resultaba extraño que una escena tan intima se hubiera convertido ya en algo habitual, que no aburrido.

Tan pronto como John estuvo preparado lo agarre de las caderas, me coloque justo en su entrada y lentamente lo penetre.

John suspiro cerrando los ojos, me encontré sin poder hacer lo mismo. Siempre ocurría eso, no podía apartar la vista de John durante el sexo, tenía que catalogar todo, cada movimiento, cada expresión, cada suspiro, cada gemido, pero siempre llegaba ese momento en el que John comienza a ir más y más rápido. En el que, como ahora, todo se vuelve un poco borroso y solo atino a morderme el labio para no gemir en voz alta.

―Te quiero –gime John contra sus labios apretados.

Solo consigo a suspirar.

* * *

La tarde era tranquila, _demasiado_  en realidad. Pesadamente aburrida en mi opinión. Alex juega con ese estúpido barco pirata ( _yo tuve uno mejor)_ , y John está escribiendo en su portátil.

_Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido._

―John me aburro – le informo sin volverme hacia él.

―Pensaba que estabas haciendo un experimento –comenta sin dejar de escribir.

―Aburrido.

Al fondo de todo Alex ríe, al parecer le divierte mi comportamiento, él y John lo tachan de infantil. No opinarían lo mismo si se aburrieran como yo. Necesito un caso, o que por lo menos este valla más rápido, casi un mes y nada aun. Estos delincuentes son demasiado lentos.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente. No podía,  _no debía_ , esperar que unos traficantes, asesinos también, intentaran secuestrar a Alex.

No estaba bien, no, no, no. Al crio no le podía pasar nada, y menos no podía esperar que le pasara algo. Porque aunque había intentado evitarlo, ese crio había conseguido ganarme. Pero no era culpa mía que fuera un niño tan curioso y menos que hubiera heredado la apariencia de John.

―Vallamos a cenar a Ángelo esta noche –propuse intentando desviar mis pensamientos – desde nuestra cita no vamos, y ya ha pasado casi un mes. Podemos llevarnos a Alex –propuse.

― ¡Sí! Por favor papa –le pidió Alex con entusiasmo.

―Así no tendrías que ir a comprar –le sugerí volviéndome hacia él – y te prometo que comeré, aunque sea solo un poco.

―No tenéis porque intentar convencerme –exclamo John divertido – nunca diría que no a una cena en Ángelo.

―Perfecto entonces – dije levantándome – Ángelo estará encantado de ver que por fin estamos juntos.

―Dudo mucho que pensara que no lo estábamos ya antes – comento John con diversión – además, ¿desde cuándo te apetece presumir de que tienes novio?

―Supongo que desde que lo somos –dije encogiéndome de hombros – tú no eres el único que disfruta con las reacciones de la gente.

―Ese fue el sitio donde tuvisteis vuestra primera cita ¿no? –pregunto Alex curioso y emocionado, le dirigí una mirada antes de volver hasta John de nuevo esperando que él contestara.

―Si Alex, allí fue donde cenamos por primera vez –le contesto John con una sonrisa nostálgica, resople mentalmente recordando a mi vez esa noche – aunque en ese entonces no lo considerábamos una cita.

―Error,  _tu no lo considerabas una cita_  – le corregí dirigiéndome a mi habitación, _nuestra habitación,_ me corregí.

―Te recuerdo que tú estabas casado con tu trabajo – me contesto la voz de John haciéndome sonreír.

―Eso explica porque trabajáis juntos – rió Alex.

* * *

― ¿Y siempre cenáis gratis? –Pregunto Alex, John le asintió con la cabeza y Alex sonrió satisfecho ― ¿Y por qué?

Suspire con diversión, no llevábamos ni cinco minutos fuera de casa y el niño ya había hecho más de veinte preguntas. John ya me había advertido que estaba en una época en la que necesita preguntar por todo. Y aunque mi respuesta a John fue una que daba a entender que le entendía, no lo hacía. Me gustaba la curiosidad del crio, esas ganas de aprender eran esperanzadoras para que desarrollara una mente y una inteligencia por lo menos parecida a la de John. No quería un Anderson por hijo. Solo esperaba que la curiosidad, el deseo de saber, no se le fuera con la edad.

―Digamos que evite que pasara mucho tiempo en la cárcel –le respondí mirando al frente, los tres caminábamos juntos, con Alex en medio agarrado a la mano de John y con su otra mano balanceándose de un lado a otro a medida que caminábamos, muestra inequívoca de que estaba disfrutando de la salida, ese niño no se cansaba nunca de estar feliz – por eso parece que esta eternamente agradecido, de lo cual, tu padre y yo nos aprovechamos cenando gratis de vez en cuando.

―sí, y eso me hace sentir un poco culpable, ahora que lo pienso – dijo John esquivando a un transeúnte – dudo mucho que antes de que me conocieras fueras voluntario a cenar con frecuencia. Ahora debe estar perdiendo un buen dinero.

―Bah, que es un poco de dinero perdido con la libertad, no es nada. Además no veo que el hombre se queje mucho, ya sabes que es él el que insiste en que no paguemos –le respondí antes de entrar por la puerta.

―Aunque no se cómo funciona lo de la caballerosidad en una pareja homosexual, podrías haber tenido la amabilidad de no cerrarnos la puerta en las narices – refunfuño John tomándome por sorpresa, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de mi acción.

―En las escenas del crimen te levanto la cinta – me defendí ofendido.

John arqueo una ceja algo escéptico y fue entonces cuando frunció los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa. Puse los ojos en blanco sabiendo que me estaba tomando el pelo.

― ¡Sherlock! –Exclamo Ángelo llegando a nosotros ― ¡Cuánto tiempo! La mesa de siempre supongo.

―Supones bien –le respondí con una sonrisa – pero esta vez somos tres, espero que no sea problema poner otra silla.

Di un paso a la derecha para que viera a Alex, que estaba oculto detrás de mí observándolo todo. Sonreí inconscientemente, no esperaba al día en el que empezara en serio a enseñarle a observar de verdad.

John también miraba a Alex con una sonrisa, todavía sujetándole la mano para que este no se escapara corriendo como solía hacer.

Volvía la vista a Ángelo para encontrarle mirando al niño curioso, era evidente que esto le había tomado por sorpresa.

― ¿Y tu quien eres pequeño? –le pregunto Ángelo inclinándose hacia Alex.

Alex volvió su atención al hombre que le dirigía la palabra y luego miro a John buscando una pequeña confirmación de si podía contestar. John asintió levemente.

―Soy Alexander – le respondió con una sonrisa – y ellos son mis padres.

Mira a Alex pero por el rabillo del ojo note como John me miraba directamente, era totalmente obvio que buscaba una clase de desagrado, una pequeña pista de mi incomodidad ante las palabras del crio. Una incomodidad que nunca encontraría.

― ¡Valla esto sí que es una sorpresa! –respondió Ángelo riendo, levanto ambas manos, colocando una mano en el hombro de John y otra en el mío, para dar un par de sacudidas, entrecerré un poco los ojos notando como John, aun con una sonrisa, le molestaba aquel toque – Pedir lo que queráis, invita la casa chicos.

Le sonreí mientras se iba dándonos la espalada, en cuanto desapareció a nuestra vista borre mi sonrisa y me volví hacia John.

― ¿Estás bien? –le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

Un camarero llego en ese momento con una silla. John me miro y asintió con la cabeza dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Asentí a mi vez y me quite el abrigo antes de sentarme en el sitio donde siempre me sentaba. Alex se sentó en la silla quedando frente a mí, mientras que John tomo su asiento de espaldas a la ventana.

―Te duele el hombro –apunte mirándole.

―Un poco –confeso con un suspiro – pero es normal, creo que solo me está avisando de que va a llover.

―Eso es ridículo –respondí rápidamente – que te duela una parte del cuerpo no quiere decir que vaya a llover, en ese caso todas las personas de Gran Bretaña estarían todo el día doloridas. Por no hablar de los países en los que no para de llover en meses.

―Es solo un dicho, Sherlock –me respondió John riéndose un poco – cuando a mi madre le dolía un hueso, preferentemente un dedo del pie o la propia pierna siempre decía que venía la lluvia y que solo le estaba avisando.

―Sigue siendo ridículo, y no es por insultar a tu madre – dije rápidamente, lo último que quería era a un John ofendido por haber mencionado a su madre de más, la ultima vez me manipulo el té y no quería volver a pasar por ello – Alex no hagas caso a las cosas estúpidas que dice tu padre.

John resoplo y cogió la carta, cosa totalmente inútil ya que se sabía de memoria cada una de los platos.

― ¿La abuela sigue viva? –le pregunto Alex a John inclinado la cabeza a un lado.

John parpadeo y trago saliva a la vez, le mire con curiosidad también inclinado la cabeza hacia él. Ahora que lo pensaba en aquellas semanas en las que Alex había estado con nosotros en ningún solo momento le había oído mencionar a su familia, porque su madre sí que estaba viva, muy viva de hecho.

―Eh… si, si –respondió John claramente incomodo – la  _abuela_ esta vida.

― ¡Quiero conocerla! –exclamo Alex entusiasmado.

John me miro inquisitivamente, fruncí el ceño intentando ver la que me quería decir, no era difícil la verdad, leerle en aquella ocasión era más fácil que la primera vez que lo hice. Lo más probable es que fuera el hecho de que la madre de John fuera la mujer más conservadora y anclada en el siglo pasado que había conocido. Lo que era un principal problema a la hora de presentar a tu recién aparecido hijo, fruto de una relación carente de seriedad a la vez que presentas a tu actual pareja, claramente un hombre, con el que vives desde hace años sin estar correctamente unidos por el sagrado matrimonio.

―La conocerás, la conocerás –le respondió algo cohibido – pero antes conocerás a Harry. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿no?

Alex asintió con una sonrisa.

―Le hable de ella hace un tiempo – me comento John volviendo a mirarme – después de informar a Harry, por supuesto. Pero aun no ha podido venir a conocerlo porque no está en el país.

 _Mentira, está en rehabilitación,_ pensé pero no dije nada. John me miraba con advertencia esta vez, esperando que soltara la bomba. En cambio le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza antes de mirar a Alex de nuevo.

―Pero pronto volverá –continuo John con mejor humor – te caerá muy bien, ya verás. Y tú a ella también –le aseguro – ya está entusiasmada con la idea de ser tía, no veáis los comentarios tan entusiastas que ha dejado en el blog.

Fruncí el ceño, notando como mi pulso comenzaba a acelerar.

― ¿Tu blog? –Le pregunte tratando de parecer indiferente ― ¿Acaso has subido ya la entrada del caso de Alex?

Durante esas semanas lo había pensado mejor, y había considerado que esa entrada no vería la luz. Y eso me había llevado a sabotear el portátil de John, borrándole la entrada una y otra vez, cada vez que la escribía, y metiéndole un virus en el ordenador.

―Sí, ayer mismo la subí por fin –contesto orgulloso de sí mismo – no te negare que después de que se borrara por tercera vez perdí un poco las ganas, pero antes de ayer fui a la tienda a recogerlo, ya sabes que se rompió, y me pareció oportuno volver a escribirla. Así pude añadir un par de cosas, como lo romántico que eres cuando quieres.

Ignore sus intentos de bromear conmigo, sintiéndome inquieto y eufórico a la vez.  _Un día_   _entero_ , pensé,  _ese es tiempo suficiente para que actúen._ Mire a ambos lados con todo el disimulo que pude para comprobar que no había nada sospechoso.

― ¿Hablas de mí en tu blog? –le pregunto Alex.

―Claro, cariño. Prácticamente le he contado al mundo que eres mi hijo – comento dirigiéndose a él antes de volverse a mi – también comente sobre nuestra relación, espero que no te importe.

―Claro que no –le respondí secamente, John me miro desconcertado –cuanta más gente sepa que eres mío mejor –dije sonriéndole falsamente intentando suavizar el momento.

John rio tranquilizándose.

―Eso me recuerda a todos los comentarios que prácticamente me envidiaban por, y cito textualmente,  _por ser el hombre más afortunado del mundo_ , como se nota que no han tenido que aguantar una de tus rabietas –bromeo.

―Si bueno, quedaros aquí, tengo que hacer una llamada –les dije levantándome y cogiendo mi abrigo – enseguida vuelvo.

― ¿A quién? –Pregunto John confuso – No sueles llamar a la gente, no te gusta.

―También estaba casado con mi trabajo –le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta― si vienen a tomar nota, quiero lo mismo que tú te pidas.

John asintió no muy convencido, me acerque a él con un suspiro y le deje un beso en los labios, me separe de él guiñándole un ojo y antes de salir le revolví el pelo a Alex en lo que pretendía ser una caricia.

El frio de la calle me trajo de vuelta a lo que de verdad importaba, me aleje de la ventana en la que sabía que John me estaría observando desde dentro y saque el móvil.

―Sherlock –me saludo la voz de mi hermano.

―Mycroft – le respondí.

― ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto – No me digas que ahora me vas a llamar todos los días para ver como estoy.

―No tengo tiempo para bromas Mycroft. John subió ayer la entrada a su blog –le dije yendo directo al grano – ya deben estar tras la pista del niño.

― ¿Estás seguro de que le buscaran? –pregunto Mycroft lo más tranquilamente que pudo, lo que no lograba engañarme en lo más mínimo – quizás te equivoques y ya se hayan olvidado.

―Esa gente no olvida Mycroft, y estoy más que seguro de que han estado pendientes del blog de John a la espera de algo sobre el caso. Como sabes mi nombre salió en los periódicos, por lo que saben que yo me hice cargo del caso. – le explique algo impaciente – Habrán estado esperando a más detalles, detalles que solo John podría proporcionales.

―De acuerdo entonces, subiere la vigilancia en torno a Alex – respondió – si alguien intenta algo, mis hombres lo impedirán.

Resople no muy convencido, todos eran una ineptos, pero que estuvieran vigilando conseguía tranquilizarme un poco.

―Ten cuidado Sherlock –me advirtió.

No le respondí, en vez de eso dirigí la vista la cámara de seguridad más cercana y asentí antes de colgar.

Cuando entre de nuevo Alex estaba dibujando él una de las servilletas y John habla con él.

― ¿Me echasteis de menos? –les pregunte intentando que John no volviera a inquietarse.

― ¿Cuándo te has ido? –Me pregunto Alex riéndose –Estábamos hablando contigo hace un momento.

Sentándome mire a John con algo de gracia, él solo se encogió de hombros devolviéndome la sonrisa.

―Buena jugada – le respondí ― ¿ya habéis pedido?

John asintió y Alex volvió a lo suyo.

― ¿Todo bien? –me pregunto John.

―Sí, tenía que volver a llamar a un cliente para rechazar el caso –mentí – esta mañana lo acepte pensando que era interesante, fallo mío. Y no quería que hubiera una confusión.

John volvió a asentir no muy conforme de mis palabras.

La cena siguió su curso, mientras que esperábamos a la cena los tres hablamos de diversos temas lo que ocasiono que tuviera que volver a convencer a John de no matricular aun al niño en un colegio. Alegue que el curso ya había empezado y que sería muy incomodo para el niño entrar en una clase donde todos se conocen, John se impuso un poco pero logre convencerlo de que dejara la idea.

Durante toda mi vida había sido reacio a la idea de una familia, cuando era pequeño el termino familia no era muy adecuado para denominar lo que teníamos Mycroft, Mummy y yo. Pero ahora, con Alex y John, ese término no parece tan malo.

Porque John no es aburrido, y Alex tampoco. Y al parecer ambos me quieren.

―Estas muy callado –dijo John.

Le mire aun perdido en mis pensamientos, estábamos ya en la calle de rumbo a nuestra casa y sus ojos, sus preciosos e interesantes, ojos azules me miraban curiosos.

―Pensaba.

John rio suavemente y volvió su atención a Alex, quien iba de su mano casi colgado a ella, estaba muerto de sueño.

―Ya falta poco para llegar a casa –le informe, el me miro atreves de sus pestañas dando un bostezo – pronto podrás dormir.

―Quiero dormir ahora –murmuro.

John suspiro resignado y soltando la mano del crio tuvo la intención de cogerle en brazos.

 _El hombro_ , pensé.

―No deja, ya lo cojo yo –le dije empujándole suavemente del camino del niño – no te vayas a dañar más el hombro. Te necesito fuerte para algunas actividades nocturnas que se me están ocurriendo.

―Estoy bien –dijo.

Con un movimiento de mano le di a entender que me daba absolutamente igual lo que dijera, John era realmente un muy mal mentiroso. Me incline hacia a Alex y lo cogí en mis brazos. Su pequeño cuerpo se aferro al mío pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. El crio suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

―Sí que tenia sueño –comente retomando la marcha ― ¿Es normal que duerma tanto? Yo no dormía tanto a su edad.

―Ni tampoco a hora –apunto John – Y es totalmente normal que se haya quedado dormido, es bastante tarde y se ha levantado a primera hora para jugar con sus juguetes nuevos, me extraña que haya durado tanto.

―Ayer disfruto –dije recodando el día de ayer – aunque no tiene mucho merito ya que es feliz con cualquier cosa.

―Esa es una buena virtud, Señor  _Me―aburro―todo―el―tiempo_.

―No todo el tiempo –me defendí haciéndome el ofendido – cuando hacemos nuestras actividades nocturnas no tan nocturnas, disfruto y soy tan o más feliz que Alex con su barco pirata.

―Te agradecería que no comparases nuestra vida sexual a la felicidad de Alex –dijo riéndose, le mire divertido y también reí suavemente para no despertar a Alex ― ¿Te he dicho que estas muy sexy con Alex en brazos?

― ¿Quién era el que no quería meter a Alex en nuestra vida sexual? –le pregunte divertido.

―Tú has empezado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – si quieres, cuando lleguemos a casa, me castigas por mi descaro.

Alce una ceja realmente interesado, John me miro lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente. Le sonreí y le fui a contestar.

No llegue a hacerlo, pues ya habíamos llegado a casa, al 221b. Y algo andaba mal, muy mal de hecho.

Me pare en seco en cuanto note que la puerta había sido abierta de malas maneras, los rasguños en la cerradura eran más que visibles.

― ¿Sherlock, que…? –me pregunto John mirándome.

No le conteste, inconscientemente sujete a Alex con más fuerza sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. John miro hacia donde yo miraba y no tardo ni cuatro segundos en adivinar lo que había pasado.

―Sherlock, tenemos que llamar a la policía –dijo rápidamente –quizás aun estén dentro.

Le volví a ignorar y sin soltar a Alex me adelante hacia la puerta para observar más cerca la puerta. Calcule que habrían entrado no más de media hora, ya que la puerta aun estaba caliente. Aparentemente el suelo no dejaba nada en claro, pero en un extremo de la escalera se dejaba ver un poco de barro. Fruncí el ceño aun ignorando a John, las marcas de barro estaban en los dos sentidos, por lo que el ladrón había entrado y luego había salido.

― ¡Sherlock! Haz el favor de escucharme, hay que llamar a Lestrade –dijo John.

Volví a ignorarle, pero me gire hacia él para pasarle a Alex, que aún seguía dormido.

―Toma a Alex, y quédate aquí –le dije seriamente – y no te fíes de nadie.

― ¿No iras a subir solo? –Me pregunto cargando a Alex – Pueden seguir dentro y lo sabes, la ultima vez casi te ahogan.

―Estos ya se han ido, mira el suelo –le dije dándome la vuelta y señalándole el lugar – Y si, voy a subir y tú me harás caso.

Le oí quejarse mientras que entraba al apartamento con cuidado, pero le ignore. Subí a paso lento fijándome en los detalles que me mostraban cómo y por donde los dos delincuentes habían subido. La puerta de la señora Hudson seguía intacta, suspire con alivio al recordar que esa misma mañana se había ido a ver a su hija para pasar con ella el fin de semana. El 221c también estaba intacto.

Cuando llegue a la sala aguante el aliento.

 _Por lo menos han tenido la decencia de no romper ni llevarse nada_ , pensé nada más ver el panorama.

Lo habían puesto todo patas arriba, los papeles de otros casos, que tan bien tenia ordenados, estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Los sillones estaban volcados, al igual que el sofá. Todos los libros estaban tirados de la estantería, al igual que todo lo que estaba en la repisa de la chimenea.

Pero lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor era el espejo de encima de la chimenea, totalmente inclinado y con un mensaje en rojo.

**Lo encontraremos**

El espejo devolvía la sonrisa pintada en la pared de enfrente, casi como burlándose de mí y de esta estúpida situación.

― ¡Sherlock! –grito la voz de John por las escaleras, me volví a tiempo para verlo subir las escaleras corriendo con Alex en brazos pero despierto ― ¿Estás bien?

― ¡Te he dicho que te quedaras abajo! –le grite.

―Has dicho que se habían ido – dijo John desafiante.

―Sí, pero no voy a correr el riesgo de equivocarme –le respondí de malas maneras – no te muevas de la sala, voy a comprobar el resto de habitaciones. Y tranquilo que no nos han robado nada.

Pase por el baño, por nuestra habitación y por la de Alex lo más rápidamente que pude, las tres estaban registradas de malas maneras, y en ninguna faltaba algo. Para estar seguro baje también al piso de la señora Hudson y al 221c, pero ambas no daban muestras de haber sido forzadas.

 _Estúpidos_ , pensé,  _Alex podría estar escondido en ambos lugares. A menos que…_

Tonto, tonto, tonto. No solo buscaban a Alex para vengarse, también querían encontrar aquello que su madre les había robado, eso por lo que la habían matado. Donde estuviera Alex, estaría eso. Eso que si no me equivocaba, podría destruir la organización entera.

Aun en la piso de abajo, cogí rápidamente el móvil para hacerle de nuevo una llamada a Mycroft.

―Sherlock.

― ¿¡Qué clase de hombres tienes!? – le pregunte furioso – Han entrado en el piso.

―Mis hombres os estaban siguiendo a vosotros –respondió Mycroft con calma – que al fin y al cabo eso es lo que importa. De todas formas tendré unas palabras con ellos. ¿Estáis bien, no?

―Si estamos bien –le respondí tratando de calmarme – quiero que mires en todas tu grabaciones y que me las traigas tan pronto como las tengas, quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

―Eso hare –confirmo Mycroft – Cuídalos.

Después de eso le colgué, pase mis manos por mi rostro suspirando, ahora tendría que hacer frente a John. Pues sabía que John estaría haciendo sus deducciones de todo lo que había pasado y eso no era algo que me hiciera mucha gracia.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar más rápido a la sala, John estaba aun con Alex en brazos, se encontraba delante del espejo firmemente, Alex fue el primero que me vio.

―Papa, ¿están aun los malos? – me pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

Negué con la cabeza sin atreverme a hablar, John estaba demasiado rígido y tenso, y aun no se había girado hacia mí. John no era estúpido, seguro que ya había unido puntos, seguro que ya se estaba acercando a lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿Qué está pasando Sherlock? –Me pregunto fríamente mientras se giraba lentamente – Porque tengo una ligera idea, una pequeña y horrible idea. Y necesito sabes que me equivoco.

―John…

―Ve al grano Sherlock, ¿Qué coño está pasando? –pregunto perdiendo los nervios.

Alex se movió algo asustado por el tono de John.

―Estas asustando a Alex –le dije dando un paso hacia ellos, John al mismo tiempo dio otro paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí. –Deja que te explique…

―Eso es lo que estoy esperando –dijo John sin abandonar su tono frio.

Trague saliva, y baje la cabeza para mirarme los zapatos con interés. Tenía que encontrar una forma de contar lo sucedido para que fuera todo lo suave posible. Lo cual era complicado por mi falta de tacto.

No negare que tenía miedo, más miedo que enfrentarme a tres asesinos en serie. Ese acto de alejarse de mi me había dolido más que un navajazo o que una paliza.

―Antes que nada, tienes que saber que lo único que me importa es tu seguridad y la de Alex, no quiero que os pase nada.

― ¿Pero…?

―Pero, cuando llego Alex supe que el caso no se resolvería tan rápidamente como quisiéramos ambos, había que esperar o arriesgarse. Y opte por esperar. –empecé con mil palabras rondándome por la cabeza – Los traficantes buscarían venganza, y no solo les bastaría con la madre, por lo que su próximo objetivo sería Alex. Cuando atrapamos a los asesinos de Martha no habíamos acabado con el mal como te hice pensar – mi mirada estaba fija en la de John, evitando mirar a Alex, y aunque estaba totalmente serio escuchando mis palabras, podía ver cada sentimiento pasar por su mirada – cuando dieron el caso por cerrado fue una enorme ventaja, pues los traficantes pensarían que ya no estábamos tras su pista. Y mientras ellos, pensando que no les buscábamos, seguían la pista de Alex para encontrarle, o eso es lo que yo pensaba, pues había una mínima posibilidad que no fuera así, pero como ves –dije alzando los brazos para referirme a lo que acababa de pasar – yo tenía razón. Por eso no podías subir aquella entrada, John. Por eso después de subirla han dado con Alex.

―No te atrevas a echarme la culpa de esto –respondió tras un minuto de silencio – Esto, es lo peor que has hecho nunca Sherlock. Peor que hacerme creer que estabas muerto –grito.

Alex comenzó a llorar en el mismo momento en el que John empezó a gritarme, me adelante inconscientemente hacia ellos para tratar de calmarlo, pero John volvió a alejarse de mí.

―John, lo siento…

― ¿¡Que lo sientes!? –Grito abrazando con más fuerza a Alex – Has tenido un mes, un puñetero mes para parar todo esto. ¡Y no lo has hecho!

―Era el camino más fácil –me defendí – a Alex no tendría que pasarle nada, ambos le protegeríamos.

John rió secamente.

―Tienes un concepto muy diferente de lo que significa proteger –dijo John negando con la cabeza ― ¡Poner a Alex como cebo no es protegerle!

―Los atraparemos, ahora tengo pistas –dije rápidamente.

― ¡TU Y TUS JODIDAS PISTAS!―me grito John – ¡Siempre más importantes que yo! Esperaba que por lo menos fueran menos importantes que Alex, pensé… ―las palabras se le cortaron y bajo la cabeza hacia sus pies tratando de volver a encontrarlas – pensé que Alex significaba algo para ti, pero veo que me equivoque.

― ¡No! –Le grite alarmado – Allí es donde te equivocas, ¡sí que me importa!

―Pero tranquilo, porque ya no vamos a interferir entre tú y tus pistas, solo siento que ya no tengas medios para encontrarlas, aunque con un poco de suerte engañaras a otro idiota –dijo fríamente – Alex nos vamos, ve a recoger solo lo esencial –Dijo dejándolo en el suelo – enseguida subo a ayudarte.

―Alex –le llame quizás esperando que el niño no hiciera caso, pero el solo me miro entre lagrimas temblando, negó con la cabeza y se perdió por las escaleras – ¡Me importas!

― ¡Si te importara no hubieras hecho esto! – me grito John acercándose a mí, temí por un segundo que fuera a pegarme de nuevo, como la vez que había vuelto de  _''entre los muertos''_.

―John cálmate y por favor piénsalo –le dije alzando las manos con intención de calmarlo, él me las aparto de un manotazo –No le va a pasar nada a Alex, y nunca tuve la intención de que pasara.

John estaba temblando y sus ojos luchaban por no llorar.

―Ya no sé si creerte Sherlock –dijo en un susurro devastado – Me has mentido tantas veces que ya no sé que es verdad o que es mentira. Sé que utilizas a las personas, que incluso a mi me has utilizado – dijo subiendo su tono ― ¡Pero esto! Utilizar a Alex, a un niño que te quiere de esa forma y que incluso te admira más que yo.

―Lo solucionaremos, pero no os valláis –le pedí.

―No, no me vengas con esas –dijo enfadado – esto está roto Sherlock, y tú tienes la culpa. Vas a tener suerte si vuelves a vernos.

Un pequeño vació de horror se instalo en mi estomago, la cabeza dejo de pensarme con claridad, solo conseguir negar con la cabeza horrorizado,  _John no podía irse._

Unos pasos por las escaleras nos llamaron la atención a los dos, en guardia John se preparo para lo peor, pero solo era Lestrade.

― ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? –Nos pregunto exaltado –Mycroft me aviso de que habían entrado en el piso.

―Si solo hubiera sido eso –dijo John pasándose la mano por la cara ― ¿Tu no tendrás nada que ver con esto, no?

― ¿Con que? –pregunto Lestrade preocupado por el aspecto de John y del mío propio.

―Lestrade no tiene nada que ver John, el no sabe nada –dije lo más firmemente que pude.

― ¿Saber el que? –Pregunto sin obtener respuesta – Mira, no sé qué está pasando aquí y quizás no quiera entenderlo, pero si me lo explicáis os puedo ayudar.

―Esto no tiene solución, Greg –le respondió mirándome a mi – Sherlock se ha encargado de ello.

―Todo tiene remedio John –le dijo Lestrade con calma – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Alex?

John se tenso más de lo que estaba, y su mirada al igual que la mía se oscureció.

― ¡ALEX! –Grito John antes de subir corriendo por las escaleras ― ¡ALEX!

Lestrade me miro antes de seguir a John escaleras arriba. Horrorizado trague saliva, oyendo los gritos de John llamando a Alex.

― ¡Alex, NO!

El grito me hizo reaccionar, subí las escaleras lo más rápidamente posible hasta llegar a la habitación de Alex, cuando llegue me quede en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndome impotente e idiota.

Alex no estaba. Y John estaba asomado a una de las ventanas gritando a la calle, Lestrade tenía las manos en la cabeza y murmuraba cosas inteligibles.

 _Esto es culpa mía,_  pensé.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y volví a regañarme por ello, había caído otra vez en los malditos sentimientos.

_El cariño no es una ventaja, Sherlock._

Sacudí la cabeza intentado echar esas palabras, esa malditas palabras que tanta razón tenían. Mis manos dejaron de temblar y decidido me dirigí a la ventana para apartar a John de un empujón suave. John casi se cae de la pequeña sacudida que le di pero Lestrade llego detrás de mí para poder mantenerlo entre sus brazos.

―Esto…esto es tú culpa –tartamudeo John.

Aunque intentaba ignorar cada palabra, sabiendo que cada una de ellas estaría cargada de veneno, no dejaban de colarse en mi mente distrayéndome de mi trabajo.

La calle estaba a oscuras, no era una noche nublada y la gente paseaba por la calle sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Desde la perspectiva de la ventana ninguno de esos transeúntes habían sido capaces de ver algo extraño en la ventana. Baje la mirada fiándola en el suelo y la propia pared, imaginando el escape desde esa altura.

Me di la vuelta buscando más pistas, más evidencias. Alex no había tratado de defenderse, ya que el cuarto seguía igual que la última vez que había entrado. Eso solo quería decir que el secuestrado había entrado al segundo de entrar Alex, quien seguramente estaría de espaldas a la ventana. Y con el soponcio y el miedo no se habría dado cuenta de que detrás de él había alguien.

Respire profundamente recogiendo todo tipo de olores, encontré el que más me interesaba, solo una ligera esencia a cloroformo, casi indetectable. Pero allí estaba.

―Lestrade, pon a todos tu hombres sobre la pista de Alex –le informe volviéndome a ellos, Lestrade me miro entre enfadado y preocupado, John le había contado todo mientras que este había tratado de consolarlo – tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

―No sabemos que estamos buscando.

―Llama a Mycroft e infórmale de todo lo que ha pasado, dile que te pase todas, absolutamente todas las cintas de vídeo cualquier pista será una ayuda –le comente sin mirarles – Dos hombres entraron en el piso pero solo uno entro a llevárselo. Ambos son de la misma altura que la tuya más o menos, y su aspecto no es sospechoso.

―Eso no ayuda mucho.

―Pero es algo.

―Bien – me dijo duramente – John, será mejor que vengas conmigo.

John asistió dejándose llevar, Lestrade salió de la habitación corriendo y sacando su móvil. Antes de que John le siguiera escaleras abajo me acerque a él.

―John, lo encontrare lo prometo – le asegure en un susurro.

―No te acerques a mi – gruño separándose bruscamente.

― ¡John!

John me miro de la manera más devastadora posible, mis rodillas temblaron por un segundo y mi mente me hizo recordar cómo ni hace media hora todo había estado bien, como los tres habíamos sido felices.

Todo eso se había ido, al igual que John.

Me quede solo en la habitación de Alex y pronto en todo el apartamento. Volví a comprobar la ventana, el suelo, la cama, hasta los juguetes. El móvil comenzó a sonar, pero no le hice caso.

El móvil siguió sonando durante bastante tiempo, pero mi mente solo estaba en las pistas, en todo lo que sabía sobre el caso y los traficantes. Me sumergí en mi palacio mental con el sonido del móvil de fondo.

― ¡Sherlock! –Exclamo una voz –llevo llamándote más de diez minutos.

―No tengo tiempo Mycroft, tengo que pensar –  _tengo que encontrarlo._

―He mirado todos y cada una de los videos de vigilancia, y solo hay una pista clara. – Me informo pasándome un par de fotos – tuvieron el cuidado de colocarse lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier cámara, pero en esta se ve lo que aparentemente parece un padre con su hijo en brazos.

―Alex – murmuro mirando la foto, el hombre lo cargaba como momento antes lo había hecho yo, su aspecto era normal, y pasaba totalmente desapercibido. Lo malo es que solo podía ver la espalda del secuestrador.

― ¿Qué crees que le harán? –me pregunto.

―Nada bueno –gruñí – buscan lo que la madre les robo, pero Alex no tiene nada, vino sin nada más que su ropa y no tenía nada encima. Si la madre le hubiera dicho donde lo tenía guardado el niño me lo habría dicho, no tiene sentido.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no tenía nada? –Pregunto apoyándose en su paraguas ― ¿Ni siquiera un juguete?

―No, no tenía nada con él.

― ¿Algo raro en él?

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunte interesado.

―Comportamiento extraño, quizás con lo que la madre le dio para dormirlo olvido lo último que esta le había dicho – dijo pasándose la mano por la barbilla – la confusión es algo más que inevitable…

―No estaba confuso –le corte recordando aquella noche, Alex había estado totalmente tranquilo y confiado – ¡tiene que estar en algún lado!

―Lo importante es recuperar a Alex.

Asentí, pero deje de escucharle y me adentre de nuevo en mi palacio mental recordando aquella noche, tenía que haber algo fuera de lo común, una pista. Lo veía todo con mucha claridad, recordaba cada expresión, cada palabra y cada movimiento que Alex había hecho.

Y entonces lo vi, un patrón. Abrí los ojos de golpe encontrando a Mycroft mirándome seriamente.

― ¡Como pude estar tan ciego! –Exclame – ¡Es tan evidente! Lo que la madre les robo no fue algo material Mycroft, les robo información, si, pero almacenada en una especie de memoria, en un chip –le empecé a explicar emocionado – algo tan pequeño….

―Que se podría meter incluso dentro de la piel – termino Mycroft por mí.

―Si, en el cuello, al principio de la columna –le confirme – la madre era medica, atendió a John en el ejercito, cirujana también, por lo que sabía dónde colocarlo, lo que no evita que al niño le pique ese lugar –dije recordando las múltiples veces que Alex se había quejado por que le picaba en ese lugar, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera mirado…

―Brillante –murmuro Mycroft con una sonrisa petulante.

Iba a responderle con una ironía, pero un extraño ruido capto nuestra atención. El sonido venia de dentro de la habitación y eran como una interferencias.

 _Los walkie―talkies_ , pensé.

Aparte la sabana de la cama de un manotazo siguiendo el sonido, lo encontré debajo de la almohada, y solo había uno.

―Solo hay uno.

_¿….que…es…eso que…se…ha…caído?_

_Lo tiene Alex_ , pensé,  _brillante._

_Mierda, es un walkie―talkie_

_¡Pero apágalo idiota! Pueden estar escuchando_

El sonido paro y volví a respirar.

_Los tengo._


	12. Nuestro hijo

_John P.D.V_

* * *

La gente corre a mí alrededor, el olor de la desesperación es palpable en el ambiente. Lestrade esta gritando a todos, no puedo oír exactamente el que, realmente no puedo entender nada, solo sé que esta gritando.

Tan solo llevamos diez minutos en Scotland Yard y en todo ese tiempo no he podido hacer otra cosa que sentarme y poner mis manos en mi cabeza. No puedo reaccionar, la impotencia que siento es horrible, tan horrible como lo que Sherlock me ha hecho _, como lo que nos ha hecho._

Siento a Lestrade llegando hasta mí, su voz no consigue hacerse oír por encima de mis pensamientos.

_Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Sherlock…_

Siento que nunca podre perdonarle, no solo me ha hecho creer que le quería, porque realmente llegue a creérmelo, sino que encima ha conseguido que me lo arrebaten de las manos. Delante de nuestras narices.

Un escalofrió me recorre cuando recuerdo a Martha, lo que le hicieron y lo que debió sufrir. Y aunque no creo especialmente en Dios me encuentro rezándole para que no le hagan nada parecido a Alex.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor._

― ¡John! –Unas manos se colocan a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me zarandean – John haz el favor de respirar, todo saldrá bien.

_No es verdad, mataran a mi hijo, al que pensé que era nuestro, y volveré a quedarme solo._

―John, mírame, venga John no puedes quedarte así –las manos tratan de arrancar mis manos de mis ojos, con delicadeza pero con decisión – tienes que luchar por él. Mis hombres ya están buscando en cada esquina, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo.

Su voz es dura pero con el mismo matiz de preocupación que antes tenía, se que tiene razón, realmente lo sé, pero no puedo moverme.

 _Valiente soldado_ , y una mierda.

Las manos de Lestrade abandonan mi cara y siento como se pone derecho frente a mí.

―Mycroft.

Mis manos abandonan mi cara inmediatamente, mis ojos sufren por el impacto con la luz pero me da igual. Lestrade sigue delante de mí mirando duramente hacia la puerta, mi mirada también se dirige hasta allí para ver al hombre de la reina.

Sin darme ni siquiera cuenta estoy frente a él, tengo ganas de agarrarle por ese estúpido traje, e incluso de arrancarle el ridículo paraguas y darle con él en la cabeza. Porque él sí que está metido en todo el asunto, lo sé.

― ¡Tú, maldito bastardo! – exclamo conteniéndome.

―Cuidado con esa lengua John, no vayas a lamentarte después –se atreve a decir.

―No se te ocurra amenazarme Mycroft –respondo con furia.

Mycroft hace una pequeña mueca con su labio superior que aun consigue sacarme más de mis casillas, su mirada en cambio ahora están sobre mi hombro, dirigiéndose al hombre que ahora me sostiene por los hombros.

―De momento has conseguido sacarle de su shock –dice Lestrade con sarcasmo – haber si empiezas a conseguir otras cosas, como encontrar a tu sobrino.

Ni siquiera trato de corregirle, ni siquiera merece la pena el negar algo tan estúpido ahora.

―No vendría aquí a menos que tuviera algo Gregory –responde Mycroft haciendo girar su condenado paraguas – He estado con Sherlock, conseguí algunas fotos de la cámara de seguridad y se las lleve.

― ¿Tiene algo? –pregunte con urgencia.

―Las fotos en si no ayudaron mucho –continuo Mycroft sacando un sobre de su abrigo y entregándoselo a Lestrade – Lo que sí que ayudo fue el Walkie―Talkie que accionaron los secuestradores sin querer.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, estaba acostumbrado a que una cosa tan estúpida como esa salvara el día, pero esta vez lo veía tan imposible que no pude dejar escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa.

―Sherlock ya saben a donde están, ha ido a por ellos.

― ¿¡Se ha ido solo!? –exclamo Lestrade.

―No he podido retener, ni siquiera para venir aquí. Tan pronto supo donde se encontraban cogió tu arma –dijo dirigiéndose a mi – y salió a encontrarlos.

_Mierda, mierda…._

Mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas, el muy estúpido ha vuelto hacerlo, se ha ido otra vez por su cuenta, pero esto es diferente a cualquier otro caso que hubiéramos tenido, esta vez había jurado no verlo más, de intentar separarme de él.

Pero aun así no me siento del todo confuso al sentir miedo por lo que posiblemente le pase. Mi enfado con él permanece, pero se está viendo nublado por el temor a perderle de  _nuevo._

Trago saliva mientras escucho a Mycroft explicarle a Lestrade donde había ido Sherlock. Al parecer estaban en otra fábrica en desuso, como aquel último caso que tuvimos juntos antes de que muriera. Esta estaba en las afueras pero más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, lo que es una ventaja.

Lestrade comienza a gritar a todos para que se dirijan a la dirección que Mycroft nos ha dado, todo el mundo se pone en marcha, Sally Donavan está cogiendo su arma de encima de la mesa mientras grita más instrucciones. Eso me vuelve a hacer reaccionar.

Necesito un arma.

―Lestrade necesito una pistola –exclamo cerrándole el paso – dame una.

―John no está permitido darle una pistola a un civil, podría meterme en un lio.

―Greg fui un soldado, y sé que sabes que tengo aun el arma –digo rápidamente sintiendo como se me escapa el tiempo – se usarla perfectamente, no hare ninguna tontería.

 _Matar alguno no es una tontería,_ pienso con furia.

―Gregory dale el arma, yo mismo me encargare que esto no afecte a nadie –asegura Mycroft acercándose a nosotros.

Lestrade asiente con resignación y rápidamente pide una pistola cargada, se la dan con algo de duda pero enseguida el arma está en mis manos, lista para ser utilizada si es necesario.

Agarro la pistola con fuerza y salgo corriendo ignorando los gritos de Lestrade llamándome. No puedo esperarles.

Hay mucho en juego.

* * *

_Sherlock PDV_

La fabrica en desuso esta frente a mí, los coches aparcados y el hombre en la puerta me tranquilizan, esta vez hubiera perdido mucho si me hubiera equivocado de lugar.

Mi mente va a mil intentando separarse de los sentimientos aunque sea por un mísero segundo, tengo que burlar al guardia de la puerta y entrar para rescatar a Alex.

Calculo que en el interior habrá unas seis personas como mínimo, más el guardia en la puerta. Es fácil, demasiado fácil para ser verdad, pero me confió de la poca seguridad que tienen, al fin y al cabo ese hombre solo tiene una pistola común y nada parece indicar que haya más gente vigilando.

 _Esta no debe ser su guarida,_  pienso,  _tan solo debe ser el lugar donde hacer el trabajo sucio. Menos mal que solo son traficantes._

Preparo el arma de John, no tengo la intención de utilizarla con el hombre de la puerta, no quisiera alarmar a los de dentro. Pero nunca se sabe.

Me acerco rápidamente escondiéndome tras todo aquello que encuentro a mi paso, cuanto con la ventaja de que el hombre está teniendo problemas para mantenerse despierto, supongo que un hijo de dos meses no es compatible con el sueño.

El hombre no es muy alto, es más ancho y musculoso pero no es ningún problema cuando llego hasta él por su espalda. Ni siquiera me oye cuando alzo el brazo y le doy una fuerte sacudida con la pistola en la cabeza.

―Idiota –murmuro cuando el hombre cae desmayado a mis pies.

Miro alrededor esperando que nadie haya sido testigo, pero obviamente no hay nadie. Me agacho y agarrando al hombre por los sobaquillos lo arrastro hasta una ubicación poco visible. No hay muchos lugares donde poder esconderle, por lo que confió que nadie salga a buscarlo.

Suspiro y me adentro en el interior de la fábrica. La oscuridad no me sorprende, lo que si lo hace es que está totalmente desierta, quedan algunas maquinas rotas y llenas de polvo donde quizás estén escondidos, pero no es una agradable opción para ellos, no hay lugar posible donde estuvieran a gusto.

Mi preocupación dura poco al descubrir una pequeña habitación al fondo de la fábrica. Camino con alerta por si alguien me sorprende tras las viejas maquinas, llego hasta la puerta y pongo mi oreja en ella intentando oír algún movimiento, pero solo me recibe el silencio. Debajo de la puerta hay una pequeña raya de luz, no muy fuerte pero la hay.

Con un suspiro abro la puerta y ante mí no hay más que una escalera que baja al sótano. Sonrió complacido y con cuidado bajo las escaleras, si están en algún lugar tienen que estar en alguna parte debajo de la fábrica.

Tras la puerta que encuentro tras bajar las escaleras hay un amplio pasillo, para mi suerte está completamente desierto, sus paredes son blancas y las luces iluminadas solo consiguen crear un efecto cegador.

La pared del pasillo que esta frente a mi solo tiene dos puertas, y la otra tiene cuatro contando la que da a las escaleras. A simple vista se que las puertas más utilizadas son justo la que tengo enfrente y la ultima puerta a mi derecha.

Alex tiene que estar en una de esas dos puertas.  _¿Pero cuál?_

Un sonido me sorprende y rápidamente cierro la puerta esperando que quien quisiera que saliera de la última habitación no le diera por subir.

―….Ya hemos hablado de esto –gruño una de las voces.

―No pienso hacerle nada a un crio –rebatió la otra con más desesperación.

―No tuviste muchos prejuicios al dejar que se lo hicieran a la madre.

―Ella sí que era culpable, el niño ni siquiera tiene la culpa de que esa zorra nos robara la memoria.

Trago saliva aliviado de que aun no le hubieran hecho nada a Alex. Las voces se pierden tras la puerta de enfrente y tras esperar unos segundos salgo dándole un vistazo a la puerta, ahora soy capaz de oír un murmullo tras ella, y no solo hay solo dos voces.

Sin esperar más corro rápidamente a la última puerta, acerco la oreja esperando no oír ninguna clase de movimiento, comprobado ya abro la puerta esperando ver allí a Alex.

Casi siento la necesidad de reír, pero lo evito y lo remplazo por una sonrisa involuntaria.

Alex está en la habitación, tumbado en una camilla aun inconsciente. Aun hay restos de lágrimas en su cara y su rostro no está relajado, mi sonrisa se va tan pronto como vino y me acerco a la camilla.

Con un suspiro le limpio los rastros de lágrimas, su cara esta helada bajo mis manos y su cuerpo parece más pequeño que nunca. Pero no hay tiempo de preocupaciones hasta que salgamos de aquí, hasta que John no vuelva a tener al niño entre sus brazos,  _quizás así pueda perdonarme._

Mis brazos se cierran alrededor de Alex aplastándolo contra mi pecho, lo cubro con mi abrigo para que poco a poco vaya entrando en calor y para tenerlo más seguro. Lo acomodo en mi brazo izquierdo para tener libre el derecho por si las cosas se ponen mal.

Salgo rápidamente de esa habitación siniestra y voy hasta las escaleras, tengo que salir de allí, ya habrá tiempo para la venganza.

La puerta de las escaleras esta frente a mi justo cuando la puerta de enfrente me sorprende abriéndose y dejándome ver no a dos, sino a cuatro personas armadas.

Solo reacciono de una manera antes de salir corriendo con Alex en brazos, y es a disparar dentro de la habitación.

* * *

_John PDV_

El taxi me deja frente a la fábrica, agradeciendo que no haga preguntas le doy el dinero sin preocuparme si lo doy de más antes de salir.

Tengo el arma agarrada fuertemente en mi mano derecha, me mantiene consciente mientras me acerco más a la entrada, tengo que controlarme para no hacer nada estúpido.

El paso de Sherlock es evidente cuando veo al hombre inconsciente apenas oculto cerca de la puerta. Con un suspiro me dispongo a entrar cuando algo me detiene bruscamente.

Un disparo.

La tierra parece abrirse bajo a mis pies, pero no dejo que me trague y entro corriendo sin saber exactamente hacia dónde ir.

Otros disparo.

― ¡Sherlock! –grito sin poder evitarlo.

Oigo un sonido que parece proceder del fondo del edificio, como el de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente, no estoy seguro de que provenga de esa parte de la fábrica pero corro sin pensarlo hacia esa dirección.

Un disparo más, y otro más, y otro más…

Los disparos resuenan por toda la estructura, las balas rebotan contra las maquinas y la pared, me adelanto de nuevo escondiéndome maquina tras maquina evitando que alguna me alcance, aun no he visto a Sherlock, ni sé donde esta Alex.

― ¡Se han ido por ahí!

― ¡Queréis atraparles de una vez! –Grita una voz ― ¡Idiotas, más que idiotas!

 _¿Atraparles? Deben de estar juntos_ pienso con ánimo.

Uno hombre aparece justo frente a mí, parece sorprendido pero no duda en levantar su arma contra mí, y antes de que pueda apretar el gatillo me adelanto a él disparándole en el hombro.

El hombre cae ante mí soltando su pistola y agarrándose el hombro con dolor. Me acerco a él con cuidado y le cojo su propia pistola metiéndomela dentro del pantalón.

Más disparos suenan a mí alrededor y justo cuando voy a ir hacia mi izquierda los veo. Las dos personas que posiblemente más quiera en este mundo están tras una maquina frente a mí.

Sherlock está demasiado ocupado sosteniendo a Alex, quien esta inconsciente, y en alerta como para fijarse en mi.

Tan ocupado está vigilando a su derecha que no se fija en el hombre que acaba de aparecer justo a su izquierda. Con rapidez y soltura le disparo en la mano alertando a Sherlock y desarmándolo.

Sherlock me mira con sorpresa y sin dejar de perderme de vista alcanza una barra de metal y le da con ella al hombre consiguiendo que este caiga desplomado.

Las sirenas de la policía y un nuevo disparo me distraen, uno de los hombres aparece en mi plano de visión y tengo que esconderme para que la bala no consiga alcanzarme.

Las sirenas suenas más fuertemente consiguiendo alterar a los hombre que quedan, los cuales no tengo ni idea de cuantos son.

― ¡Alto, POLICIA! ¡Estáis rodeados!

 _Ojala logren hacerlos parar con esa frase_ , pienso resentido.

Un nuevo hombre aparece a mi derecha y aprovechando de que no se ha percatado de mi presencia agarro una barra de metal como había hecho Sherlock y le golpeo en la espalda con todas mis fuerzas.

― ¡John!

La voz de Lestrade me sorprende, me doy la vuelta confundido viéndole armado y alerta.

― ¿Estás bien? –pregunto en susurros.

―Sherlock y mi hijo están allí –le digo señalando el lugar donde antes estaban.

Lestrade asiente, y con un movimiento de cabeza indica a dos policías que iban detrás de él que se hagan cargo del hombre que acabo de noquear. Doy la vuelta sobre mí mismo, sin dejar de oír sonidos de lucha y advertencia. Pero Sherlock ya no está allí.

―Mierda.

―No te preocupes John, no tienen nada que hacer, somos muchos oficiales.

Asiento antes de correr hacia el otro pasillo esperando encontrarles, pero solo me encuentro con más policías que me confunden con uno de ellos, alzo las manos tranquilizándoles y sigo mi camino.

Lestrade me sigue, llamándome entre susurros.

―Inspector, los tenemos, tenemos a dos más –un joven policía aparece tras nosotros – en total tenemos a seis, dos inconscientes, dos heridos y los otros dos sin ningún rasguño.

― ¿Esos son todos?

―Eso dicen los que están conscientes –aseguro el joven.

Lestrade asiente no convencido, aprovecho su distracción para escabullirme tras un pequeño pasillo, sigo en alerta sin creerme aun que ya están todos atrapados.

―Alex –la voz de Sherlock suena cerca, me tenso siguiendo la voz profunda sintiéndome ligeramente eufórico – ya estás bien, estas a salvo.

Rodeo la máquina de enfrente y mis piernas no parecen responder cuando veo a Sherlock sentado en el suelo con Alex en sus brazos. Mi hijo ya está despierto y está llorando silenciosamente mientras las manos de Sherlock le limpian las lágrimas.

―No llores por favor –pide Sherlock con desesperación, aun no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia – todo está bien ahora, pronto volverás con tu padre.

Un puño se cierra en mi estomago impidiéndome respirar con normalidad, sus palabras son duras en cierto modo e incluso parece que le hacen daño. Quizás estuviera equivocado, quizás…

―Perdóname Alex, solo perdóname – los labios de Sherlock están ahora en la frente de Alex, dejándole suaves besos tras cada palabra –lo siento.

―T―e perdono – oigo decir a Alex mientras asiente con la cabeza – papa.

Trago salía sintiendo mis ojos escocerme con tan lacrimosa escena, ver a Sherlock tan vulnerable, más de lo que esta cuando está conmigo es conmovedor, y ver a mi hijo abrazarle por el cuello sin dejar de llorar aun lo es más.

Las manos de Sherlock rodean a Alex acercándolo más a su cuerpo y es entonces cuando su mirada se posa en mí. Abre los ojos sorprendido y agarrando a Alex más fuertemente se levanta del suelo.

―John…

Niego con la cabeza dudando durante un eterno segundo, Alex saca su cabeza del cuello de Sherlock y me llama con una pequeña sonrisa, sus brazos no dejan ni por un segundo los hombros de Sherlock.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la primera sonrisa verdadera desde hace más de dos horas,  _sorprendente que haya pasado de todo en tan poco tiempo_ , y sin dudarlo corro hacia ellos.

Los brazos de Alex son los primeros y únicos en recibirme, sus brazos ahora están en mi cuello agarrándome con fuerza.

―Alex, estas bien ahora están bien –repito abrazándole con más fuerza con temor a que desaparezca.

―Papa me ha salvado –susurra contra mi oreja,  _y también te ha puesto en esta situación_ , pienso.

Sus brazos se separan un poco de mi para mirarme a la cara y depositar un beso en mi mejilla, le sonrió y se lo devuelvo agradecido de que haya dejado de llorar.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad me giro a hacer frente a Sherlock, quien me mira con pena y resignación, hasta quizás con dolor. Vuelvo a negar con la cabeza antes de acercarme a él y abrazarle por la cadera con mi mano libre.

Su torso me recibe como si nunca me hubiera ido, su olor me envuelve haciéndome sentir como en casa y seguro y aunque su cuerpo esta tenso no tarda en rodearnos a Alex y a mí con ambas manos.

― ¿Significa esto que estoy perdonado…?―pregunta con un ligero temblor.

―Si Sherlock, estas perdonado –respondo metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello –pero no pienses ni por un segundo que voy a olvidar esto.

―Yo te haré olvidar John, lo juro –me promete contra mi cabeza – nadie volverá a haceros daño, ni a ti ni a tu hijo.

Le creo, como siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré.

―Nuestro hijo –le corrijo sin duda alguna


	13. Epilogo

_Cuatro años más tarde_

* * *

Aquella mañana en el 221b de Baker Street el ambiente era algo estresante, bueno, realmente solo una de las tres personas que lo habitaban estaba realmente estresada.

―Sherlock haz el favor de dejar el jodido violín –gruño John con prisa anudándose la pajarita negra frente el espejo.

―No hace falta ser grosero –le respondió Sherlock bajando su violín del hombro – y si no te das cuenta yo ya estoy vestido, solo estoy esperándoos.

―Ni siquiera te has puesto la pajarita –protesto John.

―No voy a ponerme eso –se quejo Sherlock arrugando la nariz –preferiría ponerme una corbata, pero tampoco es una opción y lo sabes.

John rodo los ojos rindiéndose ante lo imposible, solo había conseguido que Sherlock se pusiera una corbata en su vida, y ese había sido el día de su boda hace dos años. Y tan pronto acabo la ceremonia la tiro cual ramo de novia.

―Deja de toquetearte la pajarita, estaba bien colocada desde hace rato –se quejo Sherlock desplomándose en su sillón – estas fantástico. Mycroft te odiara cuando te vea con ese traje, igual te hecha de su boda por ir más guapo y elegante de él.

―Boda a la que no vamos a llegar –respondió John abandonando el espejo – y no trates de alagarme para que me relaje, no funciona.

―Te he sacado una sonrisa, y no lo niegues – rio Sherlock echando su cabeza hacia atrás – y lo digo en serio, deberías saberlo después de tantos años.

―La señora Hudson salió hace media hora de casa –se quejo John ignorándole – y la boda comienza en una hora, y tú eres el padrino.

―No me lo recuerdes–murmuro Sherlock bajo sus manos – No te quejes tanto y haz algo para que Alex baje de una vez –le dijo Sherlock renunciando a hacerlo él mismo – lleva siglos en su habitación así que la culpa es suya no mía.

―Tienes razón, ¿Qué hará allí arriba? –Se pregunto John – ¡ALEXANDER HAMISH WATSON―HOLMES HOKING! HAZ EL FAVOR DE BAJAR YA –grito John asomándose por las escaleras – No vamos a llegar.

―Dime John, a que fin le pusimos un nombre tan largo –se quejo Sherlock levantándose del sillón – es pedante, y me has recordado a mi madre cuando explotaba algo de mi habitación.

―Te recuerdo que estuviste de acuerdo cuando firmaste los papeles de adopción –le recordó John abrochándose la chaqueta de su traje – e ignorare lo de tu madre.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, John puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia la escalera donde Alex baja algo cabizbajo puesto en su traje negro a medida, regalo de su tío Mycroft.

―Estoy ridículo –murmuro llegando hasta sus padres –y la pajarita me hace daño.

―Eso es porque no te las has colocado bien –le respondió Sherlock arrodillándose frente a él y colocándosela bien – y no seas idiota, estas muy bien.

―Tiene razón, estas guapísimo hijo, adorable incluso –contribuyo John peinándole los rizos rebeldes con las manos – y ridículo se va a ver tu padre sin su pajarita –dijo John ignorando la molestia de Sherlock.

― ¿Eso creéis? –pregunto Alex con duda retorciéndose las manos.

―Por supuesto –exclamo John con una sonrisa – Y ahora vámonos, pues tu padre lleva los anillos y sin ellos no hay boda. No quiero que tu tío Greg y tu tío Mycroft lo maten.

Alex asintió aun no muy convencido pero acabo sonriendo.

―Bien entonces –exclamo Sherlock poniéndose en pie – vamos antes de que sea tu padre el que nos mate por perder más el tiempo.

Alex rio y se dio la vuelta para seguir a Sherlock escaleras abajo. John suspiro ya más tranquilo, ese día había que disfrutarlo y quizás burlarse un poco de Mycroft e incluso quizás podría disfrutar de un baile con sus dos hombres. Además Sherlock se veía fantástico con ese botón desabrochado, iba a ser un buen día.

Aunque en realidad todos los eran.

**FIN**


End file.
